Over Again
by One Dark love
Summary: [Secuela de "Enséñame"] Asuntos inconclusos se quedaron en Gravity Falls tras la partida de los mellizos Pines, incluyendo una extraña y nueva conexión que conecta al menor con el único demonio del sueño. ¿Será posible para él comprenderla y recuperar al mismo tiempo sus memorias? [BillDip-DipBill]
1. Over Again

Una semana.

Era el tiempo que había transcurrido, siete días, siete tortuosos y difíciles días desde el Weirmageddon. No sabía cuánto más iba a poder con una rutina como aquella: corriendo con los víveres abrazados contra el pecho, esquivando las ramas afiladas de los frondosos árboles, saltando rocas puntiagudas, troncos huecos de árboles derribados, tropezando sobre fango resbaladizo….

Únicamente para llegar a salvo de la ira de los estúpidos pobladores de ese extraño pueblo a su "guarida", como gustaban llamarle todos a su habitación en el medio del bosque. Cada día era mucho más difícil conseguir pasar desapercibido por todos.

Recostó la espalda contra el grueso tronco de un alto y fuerte pino, halando aire por los labios en forma casi violenta mientras se aferraba a sus compras como si su vida dependiera de ello, en parte así era. Se obligó a cerrar los labios, escuchando los pasos bastante lejanos de un grupo de leñadores.

Sus dorados cabellos revueltos sobre su frente, cayendo por su rostro de forma caprichosamente desordenada.

Últimamente a los pobladores les había dado por darle caza. Incluso la que fue en un momento de conveniencia la aliada familia Noroeste, quienes habían quedado en la ruina –o algo parecido –después de perder su prestigio en el Weirmageddon.

Últimamente ser un demonio del sueño estaba dejando de serle útil: su cuerpo humano, lejos de lo que creyó en primera instancia, continuaba resintiendo el uso excesivo de su energía demoniaca y le impedía utilizar una enorme cantidad de habilidades sin colapsar por cuatro –en el mejor de los casos –días consecutivos.

Últimamente la soledad se había vuelto insoportable: hablaba literalmente consigo mismo, William era él, después de todo. Después de haber estado completamente solo en el Mind Scape y probar la vida _aburrida_ y cotidiana en _familia_ estar completamente solo era un tanto difícil. Últimamente…últimamente echaba de menos a Dipper….

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sacudiéndose esas ideas antes de volver la mirada a los costados, agudizando el oído; ya no escuchaba los pasos de nadie.

Hablando del _inútil_ , William corría en su dirección, agitado y con el rostro ruborizado por el esfuerzo. William era, probablemente, el inútil más útil que podría encontrar.

Después de concluir con el Weirmageddon él fue lo único que no pudo irse y no porque fuera o no otro ser sin forma física, era porque ambos eran en realidad la misma persona, si él no se iba William tampoco lo haría. Además de todo, el rubio exactamente igual a él había sido de mucha utilidad al ayudarle a "reconstruir" la figura molecular y celular de la pelirroja Wendy Corduroy, era una suerte para ambos que su conciencia y parte espiritual hubiesen estado flotando perdidamente en el Mind Scape.

El rubio se detuvo frente a él, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas, jadeando.

-Will ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó, buscando con la mirada a algún humano que corriese tras él, más, afortunadamente para ambos no había tal-

-Los perdí al norte –Explicó a grandes rasgos –fue horrible, me lanzaban cuchillas y hachas…Una mujer me golpeó la cabeza con una zapato –Comentó entre jadeos antes de incorporarse, colocándose las manos sobre la espalda baja –la siguiente te toca a ti…. –Ordenó frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con una de sus manos-

El rubio original no pudo si no reírse consigo mismo, formando en sus ojos medias lunas con la sonrisa amplia que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos. Con lo que llevaba en las bolsas de compras la comida aguantaría únicamente dos días más….

-En tus putos sueños –Borró la sonrisa de su semblante, caminando a la derecha a pasos firmes-

-No es justo para mí –Frunció los labios, bufando, encorvando la espalda con notable disgusto-

-No, no lo es –Río ligeramente, encaminándose a su _hogar_ -

Ambos acordaban un plan de _escape,_ distrayendo a la horda de pobladores, llevándoles lejos de su habitación y dejando pistas falsas de su paradero mientras el otro esperaba en un punto específico con los víveres en mano.

Esto, era claro, se llevaba a cabo cada dos días, desgraciadamente, era una rutina que al parecer los pobladores habían aprendido ya, y un grupo les esperaba en la entrada del bosque, uno más pequeño en el pueblo y uno más en donde les hubiesen encontrado en sus antiguas persecuciones –era una suerte que esos ignorantes creyeran que era solamente un Cipher al que buscaban, su buena organización ya hubiese capturado al único de ser verdad –era un milagro que al fin utilizaran la cabeza para lo que era.

En un gesto de disgusto el rubio con detalles azules en su playera de vestir abrazó al rubio de amarillo por la espalda, recostando su frente contra su nuca, murmurando entre gruñidos infantiles.

-Ya, desaparece –Refunfuñó con sus brazos enredados en su cintura-

-El que desaparece eres tú –Respondió sonriendo este, viéndole por encima del hombro-

En un suspiro de ambos William se convirtió en energía dorada que entró por cada uno de sus poros en formas delgadas de hilillos que flotaban cuan éter por el ambiente, Bill jadeó en un suspiro mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de azul eléctrico, sus parpados cayendo lentamente mientras recibía la energía dorada, apretó entre sus dedos la bolsa de papel, profiriendo un callado gemido cuando todo terminó.

Sentir que de nuevo ambos volvían a ser uno era siempre algo que acarreaba sensaciones contrariadas, primero que nada era un placentero aumento de energía que hacía a sus pómulos brillar en dorado y a sus ojos en fulguroso azul eléctrico, seguidamente su piel se iluminaba, brillante y sana, perdiendo el toque amarillento que su actual estado conllevaba, llevándose la constante molestia que eran las marcas negras de sus clavículas, hombros y cuello.

Por desgracia no era por mucho tiempo, pues a los minutos el significativo aumento en su energía terminaba por causarle daño, haciéndole sentir intermitente dolor por toda su anatomía.

-Maravilloso –Gimió en protesta, llevando su mano izquierda a su rostro, tocando con la punta de dos de sus dedos justo bajo su nariz únicamente para recoger unas cuantas gotas de líquido carmesí-

Observó su sangre en sus dedos desnudos, últimamente era mucho más frecuente y escabrosamente cotidiano. Sangre espesa de un profundo y oscuro tono rojizo.

Sin perder un solo segundo se perdió en la entrada a su habitación, inhalando hondo al dejarse caer de espaldas contra una de las paredes, sosteniendo entre sus brazos las bolsas de compras. Estaba agotado, mental y físicamente hablando.

Había perdido la capacidad para multiplicarse en clones perfectos, era sorprendente que cuando intentaba hacerlo era únicamente uno el que se lograba y no era precisamente un clon, era William, incluso ambos se habían resignado a llamarse a sí mismos por nombres, pues, contrario al resto de sus clones, William guardaba recuerdos de emociones vividas y opiniones propias, peculiar y extraño, pensaba cada vez que recordaba el palpable hecho.

Por algún motivo que desconocía al chico le gustaba estar juntos, ambos, formando una sola entidad y no lo culpaba, ni lo juzga, él mismo debía admitir que era en cierta forma agradable volver a sentirse medianamente completo, pero el meollo del asunto era el dolor físico y el deterioro lento que ambos le estaban dando a su cuerpo humano, no era para nada, ni de lejos, algo sano y mucho menos sensato.

Demonios si hasta era estúpido. Pero estaban juntos y eso era de algún modo reconfortante.

Aspiró hondo, contemplando su habitación entera.

Había movido unas cuantas cosas después de que Weirmageddon terminase: la cama había conservado el aroma a madera húmeda y agujas de pino que Dipper poseía, todo entremezclado con el suyo, algo que sus agudizados sentidos pedían a gritos no olfatear ni un poco más. No porque le disgustase, era bien sabido que era algo que adoraba, el motivo distaba demasiado de ser aquel, sencillamente su cuerpo continuaba exigiéndole pasar su olfato por encima de ese aroma a Dipper, le quería cerca, tener su esencia grabada en los sentidos servía únicamente para reprocharle el que no le buscara.

Odiaba la naturaleza humana, después de todo, todos los humanos sentían lo mismo que él cuando su única pareja se marchaba ¿Cierto?

Pareja… ¿Lo eran acaso? Para Dipper no, no lo eran, ellos eran… _solo dos desconocidos que habían querido que algo sin nombre funcionara…._ Cerró los ojos unos segundos, recordando perfectamente el instante en que este rompió cualquier posible lazo que les conectara.

Le había rechazado, y había dolido, literalmente, era como si cientos de voltios le hubiesen quemado por dentro cuando borró su memoria, cuando escuchó de los labios ajenos un _"No quiero estar contigo"_ su propio cuerpo le castigaba dando latigazos de dolor al sentir el irremediable rechazo en la energía del único ser humano que parecía asimilarle.

¿Qué pasaba? Agitó por segunda vez la cabeza, aspiró hondo y se puso de pie, pasándose una mano por encima de la adolorida nuca antes de dirigirse al fondo de la habitación, a la derecha le recibía la entrada de la amplia cocina recientemente creada, colocó las compras en la encimera, misma en que él mismo se apoyó, suspirando con afligido cansancio.

.

.

.

Fijó sus ojos sobre la ventana, la tarde caía lenta, él, con la mirada ausente observaba todo, sentado sobre la silla, frente a su escritorio pequeño de madera.

En sus dedos un lápiz de madera no dejaba de dar vueltas, lento y constante, su cuaderno de deberes abierto de par en par, sin ser tocado ni una sola vez mientras la tarea de trigonometría esperaba para ser resuelta.

Su mirada avellana se perdía mientras en sus labios una mueca ausente se formaba.

Hace una semana que habían vuelto a casa, el primer día de clases había pasado ya hace tres días y él continuaba teniendo la sensación imposible de borrar, algo hacía falta en su cabeza, a su lado.

Algo estaba ausente ¿Pero qué era? En ese momento se detuvo, parando de golpe los movimientos de sus dedos para con el lápiz, fijando sus ojos sobre las hojas vacías de toda nota, delineando con la mirada los surcos azules.

Frunció las cejas, nada estaba bien.

Al volver a su hogar había sentido un tremendo vacío existencial que se intensificaba cada vez más, sentía a su mente divagar en el infinito, como si buscase algo de forma desesperada.

Su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos bastante vanos del verano completo, recuerdos vacíos, carentes de emociones, como si realmente no los hubiera vivido así, podía verlos dibujados en su cabeza pero no recordaba las emociones. Veía todo en tercera persona.

Stanford aparecía en la mayoría, explicándole el funcionamiento de un _filtro_ interdimencional. Quizá era eso lo más emocionante de todo su verano.

Y al regresar Mabel nunca había hecho mención alguna de algo, más, podía verla acariciando su preciado libro de recuerdos que año tras año elaboraba, algún amor platónico del que seguramente él se perdió, seguramente.

Por más que quiso poner sus manos sobre él ella jamás le permitió hacerlo.

En ese momento echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aspirando hondo, frotándose los ojos con cansancio por debajo de las lentillas, era insoportable no poder dormir bien por las noches.

Su mente le impedía cerrar los ojos y cuando lo hacía de inmediato cientos de dudas le asediaban, preguntándole, mudas, por esas sensaciones diarias de dolor en el pecho y repentino ahogo.

Había ocasiones en que sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar por culpa de todos esos pensamientos. Últimamente estaba demasiado ausente, en clases, en su hogar, en las actividades diarias, toda su vida era un completo caos.

Fijó los ojos en el techo, la calidez de la luz solar no llegaba a él. Su habitación adquiriendo un dulce tono naranjo le llevó a la memoria una sensación nueva: _calidez_ … desgraciadamente recordaba la sensación, no la sentía.

 _Melancólico_ , así se sentía y no sabía el motivo.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta con decisión, sobresaltándole de inmediato; se irguió sobre su asiento, volviendo la mirada a su recién llegada hermana, que sonreía amable al entrar –como siempre –sin su permiso.

-Hey, Dipp –Dijo a modo de saludo, antes de sentarse sobre la cama individual del moreno –Ford llamó, envía saludos. No te lo he pasado porque supuse que estabas ocupado….

Asintió son girarse a verla, demasiado metido en sus asuntos mentales, acariciando de vez en cuando el delicado brazalete de colores brillantes, no recordaba donde lo había obtenido, sin embargo, había algo que le envolvía al concentrarse en él, una sensación tan familiar y palpable que le obligaba a no deshacerse de él ni cuestionar que debía quedarse atado a su muñeca.

No supo si quiera cuando su hermana salió de la habitación.

En momentos como ese observar fijamente los colores que extrañamente emitían un precioso y fulguroso color azul bajo la adecuada iluminación ayudaba verdaderamente a apaciguar el lío que era su cabeza.

.

.

.

Comenzaba un nuevo día de clases, tan rápido como su desganado cuerpo le permitía se puso de pie, pasándose una mano por entre los desordenados cabellos. Realmente no tenía ánimos para asistir al colegio, pero suponía que nada podía hacerse.

Frente al espejo colocó sus cabellos en orden, dejándolos caer sobre su frente. Apenas estuvo presentable y listo salió de su hogar con Mabel a su lado, ella sonreía, corriendo al autobús con él pisándole los talones, pero él no podía compartir su alegría.

Sus jeans de bolsas delanteras recibieron sus manos cuando caminaba buscando el sitio que su hermana siempre le guardaba. Volvió la mirada veloz a todos los presentes. Chicas y chicos de su edad, rostros apenas conocidos, suspiró hondo y tomó lugar.

El otoño estaba cerca, lo gritaba el viento violento que soplaba fuera del autobús.

Debía saberlo, pues al bajar sus cabellos se alborotaron completamente sobre su cabeza, descubriéndole la frente. Nunca se percató de este hecho y así entró a clase de álgebra.

Una chica se acercó a él a mitad de la clase, en donde todos formaban parejas para elaborar una exposición ante sus compañeros. No estaba habituado a ello, con normalidad era evitado y él mismo evitaba a las personas. Sin embargo, no se consideraba así mismo una persona antisocial, únicamente le era complicado. Supuso que en esa ocasión sería algo distinto puesto que fue la chica, Sara, quien se acercó a él.

Sara era una persona hasta cierto punto amable, tenía grandes ojos azules y un rostro pequeño que era acentuado por su corto cabello rubio que caía sobre sus hombros, era ella, una chica bastante linda a su parecer. Su piel ligeramente más clara que la suya.

Le sonrió y ella no dudó en devolver la sonrisa.

Todo marchaba perfectamente, ambos se sentaron en los pupitres compartidos. De un segundo a otro ella levantó la mirada hacia su frente, en donde el asomo de su marca de nacimiento era apenas visible entre los despeinados cabellos que el viento de antaño había separado.

Al verla callada comenzó a sentir una extraña incomodidad corriendo su cuerpo, y volvió a verla hasta que ella habló.

-¿Qué te pasó en la frente? –Cuestionó como no deseando hacerlo, una cuestión casi para sí misma-

Los ojos avellanos se abrieron de golpe, causando al castaño la inmediata reacción que le obligó a desviar la mirada.

-Nada, es solo…. –Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta-

Con su mano izquierda reacomodó sus cabellos, ocultando de nueva cuenta la causa de su incomodidad para con la chica.

Ella al ver su reacción se apresuró a carraspear, bajando la mirada a su cuaderno abierto de par en par en busca de una respuesta.

-Perdona –Dijo seguidamente, notablemente incómoda-

-No, está bien –Cortó el moreno forzando una sonrisa amable-

Seguido de eso continuaron con el proyecto, sin embargo, la atmosfera amigable de antaño se vio opacada por una bruma de incomodidad de parte del chico de avellanos ojos, al parecer era algo que nadie comprendía, cómo alguien podía alejarse de un segundo a otro.

Era cierto, ella no había mencionado su penosa marca de nacimiento por molestar, pero sí que la había visto cómo todo el mundo hacía: con una pizca de morbosa y desagradable curiosidad.

Toda la clase se la pasó evitando contacto visual con ella, sin percatarse de eso. Y Sara parecía querer seguir disculpándose, pues le observaba con una mescla de compasión e incomodidad.

Una mezcla de sensaciones que le repugnaban.

.

.

.

Una repentina incomodidad arribó al cuerpo delgado del único Cipher, que se encontraba en el centro de su cocina, colocando en un tazón las hojuelas bañadas en miel que serían el desayuno de esa mañana tan particular.

Se llevó entonces una mano al estómago, no era dolor, no era hambre…era un nudo que se formaba, un nudo irreal que podía sentirse. ¿Nerviosismo? ¿Ansiedad? Era algo confuso, era…incómodo y extraño, un hueco acompañaba a ese nudo, quitándole en menos de un parpadeo el apetito por el tazón de cereal, que observó con ceño desinteresando antes de gruñir y pasar de largo a la habitación.

Una nueva sensación abordaba su cuerpo que comenzaba a tiritar, _ansioso_.

Se tiró bocabajo sobre la cama, ocultando el rostro entre las muy suaves almohadas que escondían el _molesto_ aroma a pinos del castaño. Gruñó en desasosiego.

No le encantaba, en lo más mínimo, sentir esa estúpida conexión necesitada y unilateral que al parecer el mellizo Pines siempre había ignorado. Maldito sea el desespero que le poseyó aquella noche.

¿En qué pensaba, además? Si un seguro para mantenerle a su lado era lo que quería esa había sido por demás la manera más estúpida de hacerlo y ni siquiera brindaba un resultado favorable.

Su estómago se cerraba, se cerraba con fuerza y ni siquiera conseguía ponerse de acuerdo con su muy, _Estúpido_ , estúpido cuerpo humano.

Frunció las cejas con el rostro oculto, su estúpido cuerpo pedía alimento, pedía energía y su estómago se negaba a recibir pizca alguna de algo comestible. Maldito sea el cuerpo humano, pensaba entre gruñidos inconformes.

Se preguntó en ese segundo en soledad, si el resto de los humanos pasaba por ese estado tan doloroso –físico y emocional –de _separación_ y por segundos incontables se preguntaba qué había fallado en sus cálculos para mantener todo entre _ellos_ a flote.

 _Dipper…._

Apretó en un puño sus manos, frunciendo en ira el ceño. Últimamente era la única emoción que controlaba en su cuerpo, decidiendo cuando podía sentir rabia hacia alguien. Sus párpados cayeron cuando giró el rostro de lado.

Su ira era irracional…irracional, cómo todo en los humanos.

Últimamente pensaba demasiado en Pyronica, preguntándose si quizá, de haberla inmiscuido más en sus planes algo de ellos hubiese funcionado como lo tenía pensado, terminaba, sin embargo, pensando siempre que ella poco o nada habría podido hacer, era tan o más ignorante de la humanidad que él.

¿Cuál era el sentido de todo?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde su corazón latía a marchas formadas en su –cada vez más deteriorado –cuerpo humano; su cuerpo gemía por una paz que no lograba conseguir, pidiendo clemencia por un mal invisible que le azotaba sin piedad alguna.

¿Lo había valido?

Al principio tal vez, pero todo era tan confuso para él, tan intenso y tan diferente, todo tan ajeno…no era suyo ese mundo ni ninguna de las sensaciones que pudiera tener, él era un fuereño, un ser extraño que no pertenecía allí y ni el ser un poderoso demonio del sueño le había salvado de aquel mundo de emociones.

Maldijo el exceso de confianza que alguna vez le dijo su amiga que iba a ser su perdición, vaya boca de profeta que poseía aquella chica, pues como lo había dicho alguna vez, fue lo que le hizo perder.

Quiso reírse de sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta, había perdido, él perdió, perdió en un juego que no conocía. Jugó y no ganó como era su costumbre.

Las centurias de edad que poseía no eran nada, no compensaban su ignorancia al mundo humano, nada, ninguno de sus vastos conocimientos había servido para enfrentarse al hecho de tener que decir adiós a todo por lo que trabajó por la simple petición de su maltrecho _corazón…_.

Apretó su puño en esa zona de su pecho, violento y en un gruñido, como si aquello borrara sus acciones o le hiciera recapacitar.

Dipper le había moldeado como había sido su voluntad y después de observar su trabajo simplemente, decidido que no era suficientemente bueno; le había dejado de lado por no cumplir sus expectativas ¿Era eso? ¿Qué otra cosa pudiera ser si no? Detestaba la frágil manera de pensar de un humano.

Su mente tan cambiante. Nada era seguro con ellos.

Aspiró hondo, sentándose sobre la cama, su vista clavada en sus rodillas vestidas de tela negra, suave. Sus párpados cayeron, sus espesas pestañas recostadas contra sus mejillas y su respirar inquieto que se apaciguaba.

Podía aprender a lidiarlo. Apretó ligeramente el ceño, frunciendo las cejas en un intento por calmar la velocidad con la que corrían sus pensamientos atolondrados que vagaban todos hacia algo que no era de su mundo.

Ajeno a todo, ajeno a él, algo que no le pertenecía y que se negaba a dejar ir: Dipper.

.

.

.

Había tanto que aclarar aún, tanto que todavía desconocía y no tenía oportunidad alguna de internarlo.

Recordaba vagamente la mirada interrogante y desconcertada de Stanford ¿Por qué había dado un paso atrás y sencillamente había terminado con todo por lo que trabajó?

Lo que era peor aún, los ojos expresivos del mellizo, que se llenaron de odio cuando le contempló, dolía en alguna zona de su pecho.

No escapaba de nada, escondidos por allí continuaban todos los seres míticos de Gravity Falls, incluyendo a los gnomos y los hombretauro, y joder si no se le erizaba la piel cuando –obligado a salir de su refugio –temía encontrarse con estos últimos ¿Qué iba a hacer alguien como él contra criaturas de semejante tamaño…?

Ese era uno de esos momentos….

.

.

.

Dipper echó la cabeza contra sus almohadas, cayendo de golpe sobre su cama. Estaba exhausto después de una paliza en futbol americano…

¿Qué demonios? A él ni siquiera le iba el deporte, él era más un chico de libros y tranquilos paseos al atardecer, y si había algún deporte que pudiese practicar no era ese, béisbol, quizá… sin embargo, su padre parecía tener planes distintos para él al inscribirle en el equipo de la universidad.

Odiaba la presión que ejercían sobre él para mantenerle siendo un chico "Normal" era estúpido…más no era algo que pudiera cambiar con nada más que terminar aceptando.

Los entrenamientos eran un asco, los golpes con chicos más grandes que él eran dolorosos. Lo peor de todo era que por algún motivo él siempre terminaba con el balón en las manos…. Sin embargo, había algo bueno y extraordinario de toda esa odisea, y era que al final del día, primero que nada no había muerto, y su cuerpo no estaba repleto de hematomas morados –como creyó al momento de los impactos –que sería.

Sus clavículas no tenían marca alguna y eso era –para él –algo grandioso; sí, estaba exhausto, agotado y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Desganado de todo, pero su cuerpo al menos no dolía como sabía que debía suceder.

De esos entrenamientos ya pasaban dos semanas, y maravillosamente había una tregua de paz entre él, la escuela, el futbol y sus padres….

.

.

.

Gimió con la cabeza contra las sábanas suaves de su cama, que más hubiese deseado él que ese gemido fuese por el placer de recostarse y no causa del dolor que producía el tacto contra su amoratado torso; su cuerpo se entumía y quemaba. Grandes moratones adornaban la piel blanca de su torso, sus clavículas y brazos.

Si alguien le viese desnudo preguntaría cuantos le golpearon, más, estando solamente con William a su lado, el rubio no tuvo tiempo más que a recostarse, no sin antes haber desnudado la parte superior de su cuerpo, permitiéndole a su contraparte analizarle a fondo.

Los ojos grandes del otro le analizaban con atención.

-Sí…son morados –Asintió en una mueca pensativa el chico junto a él-

Bufó rodando los ojos.

 _Evidentemente_ lo eran. Maldición si aparecían de la nada.

.

.

.

Un mes había pasado ya y el otoño golpeaba con fuerza todo California, Mabel y Dipper caminaban por las calles de la ciudad esa tarde sin sol y frío viento que olía a invierno.

Cada uno con un vaso de cartón lleno de humeante café en sus manos.

-Habrá un baile de otoño ¿Lo imaginas? Será muy divertido ¿Sabías que soy una de las organizadoras? –Preguntó la morena con ganas de iniciar una conversación con su mellizo-

Desde que regresaran de Gravity Falls las cosas no eran lo mismo entre ellos y el moreno no sabía explicar qué era exactamente lo que había cambiado entre los dos.

El moreno se acomodó la bufanda aguamarina al cuello, asintiendo con una sonrisa suave sobre los labios.

Diablos, era tedioso pensar en esas trivialidades, a él realmente no le interesaba, sin embargo, escuchaba atento por Mabel, pues a ella esas cosas parecían siempre entusiasmarle.

Esperaba únicamente que no fuese obligado a participar en alguna de esas aburridas ocasiones en donde terminaba siendo ridiculizado.

-Hablé con Katherine –Comentó casual, más, siendo delatada por la picardía de su sonrisa-

¿Quién? Decía su rostro confundido al ver a su hermana a su lado con una mueca de ansiosa espera.

-¿Grandioso? –Meditó a modo de respuesta, elevando una ceja. Confundido-

Exasperada por la negativa del moreno a conocer a sus amigas, la melliza rodó los ojos. Ella estaba segura de que lo que su hermano necesitaba para sentirse bien de nuevo era salir con alguien, era borrar completamente todo lo pasado y conocer a alguien nuevo.

-Katherine, es la chica bonita, ¿Recuerdas? Cabello corto, castaña, bonitos ojos negros, es morena –Probó descubriéndole con sus mejores cualidades, esperando una respuesta positiva-

Dipper por su parte parecía confundido, ninguna chica aparecía en su cabeza cuando le daban aquello detalles, la descripción no encajaba con nadie que él conociera.

Odiaba eso, Mabel llevaba semanas intentando hacerle salir con alguien. No le desagradaban las chicas –o chicos –que ella le presentaba y no les descartaba de inmediato, era simplemente que no necesitaba un romance en ese preciso momento. No se sentía con ánimos de mimar y querer a alguien.

Ella al ver la obvia confusión en el rostro de su hermano bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que no la recordaba y es que su hermano parecía tener ojos únicamente para sus libros.

-La chica de la ecuación en física –Probó a decir de nuevo, tediosamente-

¿Qué clase de persona recordaba a otra por resolver bien una ecuación?

En ese instante los ojos avellanos parecieron brillar en realización, por supuesto: la chica, ella había pasado al frente a resolver una ecuación física teniéndole a él como oponente, la meta, ganar puntos para sus equipos respectivos.

Curioso era que ella le había dejado atrás por unos segundos y lo maravilloso de todo era que su resultado no había errado, todo lo contrario al suyo.

-¡Claro! Sí, ya sé de quién me hablas –Aceptó entonces antes de beber un largo sorbo de amargo café negro – ¿Qué hay con ella?

Cada vez era más exasperante para Mabel lidiar con todo eso, ella realmente quería lo mejor para él pero este parecía no dejarse ayudar nunca. Era evidente que necesitaba ayuda, hablar con personas nuevas y salir de su encierro mental auto-inducido.

-Que es tu cita para el baile –Sentenció llevando la mirada al frente con una sonrisa de triunfo-

-Mabel yo no…. –Comenzó a decir, negando con una mueca en el rostro-

Ofuscada, devolvió la vista a él dispuesta a refutar cuando se detuvo de golpe. Lo que había silenciado su voz a media oración eran los ojos enormes de su hermana y la expresión horrorizada de ella, al parecer, viéndole con fijeza.

-¿Mabel qué…? –Titubeó buscando a sus espaldas pero no había más que la calle y los árboles de hojas ocre-

Los transeúntes pasaban ignorándoles y eso era común, pero su expresión pasmada causaba escalofríos en él.

-Estás sangrando –Respondió en un murmullo de extrañeza su hermana-

De su nariz resbalaba un hilo rojizo que empapaba ligeramente su labio superior. Cuando llevó su mano libre allí comprobó que era cierto. Ambos se voltearon a ver, confundidos y buscando los motivos.

.

.

.

Bill se encogió de dolor cuando fue empujado violentamente contra los fuertes troncos de los pinos que –sorpresivamente –cedieron abruptamente contra su cuerpo.

Los árboles se derribaban y él no podía más que gemir y temblar. Su cuerpo lloraba pero él no lo hacía, sí, sentía agudo y penetrante dolor en el tórax a causa del impacto y sus costillas que estaban a nada de ceder pero no se sentía a punto de desmoronarse, _todavía._

Su cuerpo humano era mucho más resistente que el de un humano cualquiera, tenía que serlo, más, aquello no le hacía inmune a fracturas y a huesos astillados que seguramente iban a ser evidentes si no se levantaba rápido del piso terroso y echaba a correr lo más lejos que sus delgados y magullados muslos le permitiesen.

Jadeó sintiéndose mareado, levantó la cabeza únicamente para observar cómo los enormes hombretauro corrían con cabezas gachas en su dirección, con cuernos enormes dispuestos a arremeter contra su delgado cuerpo una vez más.

Jaló aire con fuerza antes de levantarse, con una mano protegiendo su torso y la otra apoyada al astillado tronco de pino que recibiese su impacto.

Seguramente tenía hemorragias internas, joder. Suspiró antes de echarse a un lado de un salto que le hizo rodar colina abajo, haciéndole tropezar con maleza y arbustos pequeños, que gustosos, amortiguaban sus golpes.

Agitado, suspiró, llevándose la mano al pecho. Su corazón bombeaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho y su energía demoniaca gemía suplicante que le dejase salir en su ayuda pero si lo hacía obligaría a su cuerpo humano a colapsar, no podía permitírselo.

-William –Chilló jadeante sobre la tierra fresca del bosque-

En menos de lo que pensaba de él comenzó a emanar un destello dorado, tenue y suave, que escapó de él hasta formar un cuerpo que estaba tendido a su lado, revelando a otro jadeante chico que se recostaba junto a él.

El estado de gravedad se dividía entre ambos, haciendo llevadero el dolor físico y revelando a ambos con golpes visibles y desgaste palpable.

-Levántate y corre en dirección contraria a la mía –Explicó velozmente-

Detrás de ellos los árboles caían ante la ira rabiosa de una enorme manada de hombretauros furiosos. Dios bien sabía que no iba a poder contarla solo.

-Perfecto –Asintió su contrario con mirada al frente –y yo que quería beber té en la comodidad de la cama –Susurró estirando su entumido cuerpo-

-Cierra la boca idiota –Ordenó el Cipher original antes de ponerse de pie de un salto-

-Bill –Llamó en un susurro su contrario. El otro esperó a escucharle, dando espalda a su persona. Su voz alarmaba al rubio –tú vas a limpiar una semana para compensar esto –Sentenció con una risita-

Obligó al otro a rodar los ojos y sonreír antes de que ambos corriesen en direcciones opuestas, intentando salir vivos de aquella odisea que era despistar a los enormes _mastodontes._

Bill pasó la manga de su traje por debajo de su nariz, retirando el rastro de sangre que corría lento allí. Genial, le habían hecho sangrar… Afortunadamente el sangrado se había detenido tan rápido cómo había iniciado, y eso era algo que agradecía.

* * *

Hola! Primer capi, esperando resultados de un experimento social mientras lo subo.

Adivinen qué? Ya casi es mi aniversario en esta página y desde que comencé a ser escritora, me siento tan feliz. Estaba pensando en hacer algo especial para festejarlo, igual les aviso así que estén atentas para ello.

Quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y pues darle la bienvenida a mis lectoras (Increíble, que tengo lectores también, no se me ofendan chicos) esperemos que les guste este fic lleno de amor yaoi. Besos!

¿Reviews?


	2. Complicado

Dio una mirada alrededor, parecía estar flotando, pues el piso estaba demasiado lejos de sus pies. Bajó la mirada, estrellas lejanas empapaban el ambiente. Se sintió fruncir el ceño, cerca de él pasó un objeto rectangular, un libro que golpeó su frente.

-¡Hey! –Se quejó, tomando entre sus manos el libro – ¿Dónde rayos estoy? –Volvió la mirada a todas partes, esperanzado por una respuesta-

Era sorprendente que para ese punto de su vida estaba resignado ya a que le sucedieran ese tipo de cosas extrañas; lo último que recordaba era haber estado en su casa y subido a su habitación.

Bajó la mirada al objeto que sostenía; El libro en sus manos tenía tapas duras y un triángulo amarillo dibujado en el centro, como si de un logotipo se tratase. Arrugó el entrecejo, buscando a alguien que estuviese allí. Nada de ese lugar le causaba gracia, todo alrededor le erizaba la piel de una manera aterradoramente familiar.

Su cuerpo se sentía ligero, su curiosidad bullía en su interior, deseosa de salir a flote y ver todo lo que le rodeaba, tomar los cientos de libros que flotaban sin dirección y hojearlos hasta complacer sus incipientes ansias de aventura, más, se contuvo y comenzó a hacer lo más lógico que llegó a su ansioso cerebro, buscar a alguien.

Cualquier signo de vida estaba bien.

-¿Hola? No sé dónde estoy…h…. –Se obligó a sí mismo a guardar silencio-

Lejos de él se escuchaba un murmullo silente que retumbaba en sus oídos como un gemido agónico, uno que le taladraba la cabeza apenas escucharlo.

Colocó dentro de su chaqueta el libro, buscando el modo de avanzar en ese sitio sin pisos.

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y sus piernas se sintieron tiritar. Su corazón se apretó dentro de su pecho, ahogándole unos segundos. Podía escucharlo tan cerca y al mismo tiempo como un eco.

-Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien amigo? –Preguntó a la nada, avanzando como si una corriente de agua le llevase a esa zona-

Inconscientemente se estaba moviendo y él no lo notaba. Los pergaminos flotaban a sus costados y tinteros con plumas diferentes, pero no le prestó atención a nada más que a la enorme estructura en el medio del lugar, alta e imponente. Parecía el único lugar sólido dentro de ese espacio…

Espacio…. Se llevó una mano al cuello ¿Cómo es que aun respiraba? ¿Por qué no estaba congelado en ese lugar de oscuridad absoluta? Un nuevo quejido le obligó a dejar de pensar.

Las paredes eran muros de metal plateado y pronto entendió que no era un edificio, parecía una caja metálica forjada en plata, se acercó a la enorme estructura hasta que fácilmente pudo tocarla, con sus dedos rozando la superficie avanzó hasta encontrarse con un hueco en donde debería estar una de las seis caras de ese cubo. Era una caja, una enorme caja fuerte con la portezuela abierta para él de par en par.

Observó el interior.

De pronto todo cambió de perspectiva, el color grisáceo opacaba al resto de los colores y una nueva escena se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, tan nítida y dolorosa de ver, que se quedó petrificado en su sitio.

-…No estoy segura de esto –Admitió una voz femenina con apenas notable inseguridad-

-Todo saldrá bien –Aseguró con una sonrisa danzando en su voz un segundo personaje-

Una chica castaña era quien hablaba, alta y de ojos oscuros. No observó más detalles hasta que vio a su interlocutor.

Parado frente a ella, en un piso que parecía ser de roca sólida, se encontraba un delgado espécimen masculino, su piel pálida como reflejos de perla y sus cabellos dorados como hebras de oro. Él sonrió y ella se apartó unos pasos de él. Se percató de la vacilación en su mirada y de la ansiedad en el otro, pero ninguno de ellos dijo algo más.

Extrañado, pensó en intervenir, preguntando por su ubicación hasta que observó todo lo que le rodeaba, no era más un pedazo de infinito, había piso sólido y paredes angulosas, como si de el interior de una cueva se tratase, más, era perfectamente diferente, ordenado, todo demasiado desconcertante.

Él estaba mudo, no había forma de que pudiera salir de su estupor. Fijó la mirada en el chico, que se recostaba, callado, sobre una camilla metálica. La castaña acompañante se acercó entonces, frunciendo las cejas cuando presionó los botones de un teclado en una pantalla portátil.

Solo hasta entonces fue consiente del cilindro de vidrio y metal que cubrió la amplia camilla rectangular, permitiéndoles a ambos observar lo que sucedía en el interior.

-Cuando esté listo da inicio –Ordenó volviendo la mirada en dirección a ella-

Por unos segundos sus ojos se detuvieron sobre él, podría jurar que le estaba viendo, se heló sobre su sitio, se sentía como un intruso, pero la mirada del chico se apartó, dando paso a respiraciones profundas y suspiros que intentaban serenar algo.

-Lo olvidaba…no lo detengas por nada de lo que diga –Pidió, esta vez con la mirada lejos de la chica-

¿Detener que cosa? Se preguntó sintiendo su pulso repentinamente irregular.

Su acompañante asintió, pero él no se percató de ello.

Pasaron segundos largos en los que el contuvo el aliento sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Al pasar el tiempo el chico dentro de esa extraña máquina asintió, como si se animase a sí mismo a hacerlo.

-Bien, estoy listo, hazlo –Asintió dentro de la capsula de cristal, apretando las manos en puños y relajándolas al segundo siguiente-

En menos de lo que él se esperaba vio como la chica presionaba los dedos contra una delgada pantalla que tomaba entre sus manos y seguido de eso un sonido de aspaviento proveniente de la máquina cilíndrica comenzaba a escucharse.

Lo que observó se robó el poco aliento que conservaba y su completa atención. Destellos dorados giraban alrededor del cilindro como si siguieran el movimiento de una hélice. Se quedó sin respirar, observando al chico cubierto por el cristal, que apretaba sus manos y carraspeaba en vez en cuando, elevando ligeramente el pecho en una notoria incomodidad.

Un aumento significativo de hilillos dorados, que flotaban cuan polvo por el ambiente, mantuvieron su atención lejos de los pequeños quejidos que escapaban de la garganta de aquel joven.

Le observó removerse, apretando las piernas y dejando escapar de sus labios un carraspeo quejumbroso que delataba un incipiente malestar.

En menos de un segundo una explosión dorada se produjo en el interior, haciéndole apenas posible observar los dedos pálidos que arañaban la camilla. Un quejido especial mente alto proveniente de la garganta del rubio le instó a acercarse.

Una nueva explosión dorada inundó todo el cilindro, aplacándose lentamente cuan capa de polvo. Al momento del destello el muchacho dentro gritó, golpeando con su puño cerrado la camilla en donde se encontraba.

-¿Sigues adelante? –Preguntó la castaña, levantando la mirada de su pantalla portátil-

Un gruñido afirmativo fue su respuesta. Un gruñido y un asentimiento jadeante. Se sintió atragantar cuando observó la temblorosa forma física del chico menguar, en segundos tortuosos fue consiente de cómo en su pecho destellos cegadoramente blancos se abrían paso, dando salida a una grieta que partía de su pecho, corriendo por su abdomen como si le rompiera en dos partes asimétricas.

El joven apretó los ojos, se mordió los labios y jadeó, intentando no observar lo que se suscitaba en su propio cuerpo. Observó cómo sus hombros temblaban y sus piernas se flexionaban todo lo que el cilindro le permitía hacerlo, buscando protegerse a sí mismo de lo que sucedía.

Su puño impactó contra la camilla y sus ojos se abrieron, entrecerrándose mientras el rubio se ahogaba en sus gemidos dolorosos. Le escuchó toser, una tos violenta y agresiva que capturó su atención: de sus labios escapaba líquido ambarino, como si de un instante a otro el chico vomitase oro derretido.

La línea continuó avanzando hasta tocar su vientre de un extremo y su garganta del otro, obligando al rubio a apretar sus dedos contra la camilla, elevando el pecho en un intento vano de deshacerse del líquido que escapaba por su boca y el escozor que le quemaba producido por la fisura en su cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡Apaga eso! ¡Ya basta! –Gritó desde la garganta, golpeando la camilla entre gritos y alaridos de dolor. El ámbar que corría por la comisura de sus labios quiso ahogarle, impactando contra la camilla en finas perlas que se evaporaban convirtiéndose en polvo fino– ¡Ya! ¡Ya detenlo! ¡Para! ¡Para! –Sus manos se volvieron puños que se estampaban contra el metal en desespero-

Comenzó a retorcer su cuerpo sobre la camilla mientras la línea avanzaba, lenta, haciendo centellar destellos amarillentos en el cuerpo que estaba quedando desnudo a su paso.

Contempló al rubio echar hacia atrás la cabeza, exponiendo su garganta mientras más voces de las que una persona podía tener coreaban su grito. El cuerpo encerrado allí tembló como si de un espejismo se tratase, fragmentándose por completo en unos segundos para seguidamente recuperar su habitualidad.

-¡Me estoy quemando! ¡Para eso! –Gruñó, arañando el cristal con una de sus manos mientras se aferraba a su propio cabello con la otra-

La chica apretó los dientes, callada, observando con enormes ojos como el sollozante chico era dividido en dos secciones iguales por una fina línea blanca que atravesaba su cuerpo y que seguía avanzando. Podía notarse las ganas inmensas que ella tenía de deshacerse de eso. Sus ansias al observar cómo el chico dentro del cristal se retorcía y se abrazaba a sí mismo instintivamente.

Sus manos temblaron, sus ojos abiertos de par en par lo observaban todo, atónito, temblando al ver la agonía de ese cuerpo que tiritaba. Sintió un fuerte nudo en su garganta y la repentina sensación de querer vomitar; frente a él se desarrollaba la más terrible escena que jamás en su vida había visto, la agonía latente y paranormal.

-¡Ya! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya basta! –Gritó con fuerza, golpeando el cristal. Dos voces en unísono perfecto y espectral-

En un solo movimiento de manos todo se detuvo en una explosión de centellante luz azul, tan cegadora que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, escuchando como un eco el gemido lastimero de ese chico y los nuevos jadeos de dolor provenientes de otra voz antes de no poder ver absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

Se sentó de golpe, observando a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna se colaba por las cortinas; estaba en su casa…en su habitación.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, percatándose inmediatamente que lágrimas habían corrido su rostro sin que él lo notase. Se cubrió los labios, recordando la agonía y el dolor de ese pálido rubio. Sintió un palpitar extraño en su pecho, uno que le urgía a incorporarse y salir corriendo de allí sin dirección aparente.

Sus manos temblaron y su vista se empañó antes de que se dejase caer de nuevo sobre su cama, pasando un brazo sobre sus ojos, exhalando por la boca, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de sus tácitos sollozos.

Con su mano libre apretó su pecho, el vacío allí de pronto era un vórtice que lo devoraba todo de forma dolorosa y voraz.

Había tantas preguntas que necesitaba hacerse y tantas respuestas flotando en su cabeza, pero simplemente le era imposible concentrarse en algo, temblando sobre su cama con el recuerdo del dolor ajeno. Se sentía tan real, tanto que podría jurar que estuvo a nada de tocarlo con sus manos.

Su rostro contorsionado en dolor y peticiones de piedad mudas que se negaba a proferir por razones que él desconocía. El temblor de su voz y los gritos desgarradores de su garganta.

Sintió un frío helado sobre su anatomía, sus músculos rígidos dolían y temblaban, al igual que su acelerado corazón.

Su mano libre descansó sobre su pecho, sintiendo la tela de su ropa de día bajo su tacto. No recordaba haberse cambiado antes de dormir. Suspiró en medio de un sollozo ahogado, obligándose a cerrar los labios por vergüenza a ser escuchado.

Era solo un mal sueño…era una pesadilla…no era verdad, nada de eso.

Su subconsciente jugaba con él, él ni siquiera conocía a personas así…pero, parecía tan real, un hecho papable y doloroso de observar pero al fin y al cabo real. ¿Cómo sería posible? Además, si aquello parecía sacado de una película.

Las personas no hacían eso, a la gente no le sucedían cosas así…

Dejó de pensar cuando sintió el relieve y el peso de algo rectangular y duro sobre su pecho. El aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando, con lentitud, metió su mano debajo de su chaqueta, evitando a toda costa retirar su brazo de encima de sus ojos para no ver lo que sucedía.

Sus dedos acariciaron las pastas gruesas y duras de un libro de tomo ancho, tiró de él, despacio, hasta que salió de debajo de su ropa. Su respiración se volvió irregular, asfixiándole, tragó en seco y se dedicó observar lo que tenía en sus manos.

Un libro pesado y tapas duras color negro…

Su pecho dolió, podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo unos instantes: era el libro que había guardado bajo su ropa en su sueño…

Una mano cubrió sus labios mientras palidecía con la otra sosteniendo el tomo….

No había sido un sueño….

.

.

.

La ardilla de tres ojos corría por encima de la suave cama de plumaje de colores claros mientras William le vendaba la cabeza con telas blancas esterilizadas, levantándole los finos cabellos para poder dedicar su atención entera a las heridas de su frente.

Los ojos del Cipher original observaban cómo la ardilla le veía a los ojos, quieta, callada y atenta a todo a su alrededor, como si evaluara lo que estaba sucediendo.

Escuchaba el crepitar del fuego azul en una atmósfera tranquila e inquietante al mismo tiempo. Las llamas danzaban de forma familiar mientras él estaba ausente.

Estar juntos, William atendiendo sus heridas, era algo extraño, muy diferente. De alguna manera hogareño a un punto que causaba terror. Era algo ya cotidiano tenerse a sí mismo atendiendo los hematomas que se ocasionaban a veces de la nada, pero ser atacado en el medio del bosque se estaba volviendo algo igual de peligrosamente cotidiano.

Tenía al otro allí para ayudarle, sin embargo no era algo con lo que se sintiera realmente cómodo.

Preferiría saber el motivo por el cual sentía extraño dolor físico sin que nada lo causase y unos minutos después se pintase un colorido morado. Lo único que le causaba relativo alivio, quizás, era que estos eran de un "saludable" color violáceo y no el temible negro que aún conservaba del cuello a los hombros.

-¿Te lastimaron mucho? —Preguntó el otro de la nada, frunciendo el ceño-

-No —Respondió su contra parte, negándose rotundamente a tener una conversación así-

Hablar de su sentir les llevaba siempre a una muy incierta conclusión: si Dipper estuviera allí todo sería mejor…

Posiblemente esto no fuese más que una mentira, un vil sueño mentiroso que le jugaba bromas de mal gusto o la ansiada necesidad de saber un poco más de lo que fuera del moreno, cualquiera de esas cosas, ninguna era bien recibida en lo poco que quedaba de él.

.

.

.

Un escalofrío le hizo encogerse sobre su sitio. Apretando el libro contra su cuerpo en un receloso resguardo; había amanecido ya hace unas horas, hace unos minutos que él bullía en ganas de correr a la habitación de su melliza y contarle todo con lujo de detalles, desde la sensación dolorosa de su pecho hasta la misteriosa aparición del libro bajo sus prendas de vestir, pero, tras haberlo pensado un poco mejor había caído en la cuenta de algo sumamente importante, no era prudente…

¿Por qué pensaba así si siempre ella había sido su confidente? Se había dado cuenta, sin saber de qué modo, que no podía decírselo todo a ella, no iba a entenderle, un miedo arraigado en lo profundo de su subconsciente se lo repetía de forma incansable.

Aquello entre sus manos era algo importante, podía sentirlo. No era algo que pudiera decirle a ella, no después del vórtice de distancia que se había formado entre ellos después de volver de sus vacaciones en Gravity Falls.

Pensando en eso, guardó el libro bajo su almohada, negándose reaciamente a abrirlo por miedo a lo que fuese a encontrar en él y, en el fondo, secretamente ansioso de leerlo todo de una sola vez. No era ese el momento, tenía que prepararse para estudiar y sus profundas ojeras, causadas por las escasas horas de sueño no iban a serle de mucha ayuda ese día.

Abrió su armario, pensando en qué iba a utilizar después de ducharse y cayendo en la horrible cuenta de que ese día en específico tenía que ver a otra chica…de nuevo, todo debiéndoselo a su hermana….

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en medio de un bufido, antes de tomar sus cosas y partir hacia el baño.

.

.

.

Bufó cruzándose de brazos, la cita con Katherine, unas cuantas semanas antes del baile otoñal, había sido un fiasco, ella no resultaba diferente a las otras seis chicas que su hermana le había insistido en que tenía que conocer, ni era excepcional a los tres chicos que se había topado.

Así que…allí se encontraba, sin cita aparente para cuando llegase el baile de otoño por haberse portado como…citando a la chica _"Un nefasto desinteresado, antisocial sin sentimientos…"_ a él no se le daban esas cosas de drama que se hacían sus citas por cualquier nimiedad.

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ser una persona cortés y más de alguna vez quiso realmente salir con alguien, pero se había dado cuenta, tarde, quizás, de que no funcionada, hiciera lo que hiciera, había algo que le impedía con una voluntad de hierro prestarle demasiada atención a alguna de sus citas, algo que incluso era desconocido para él. ¿Cómo esperaban que fuese romántico cuando su pecho no sentía cariño? Aun, a pesar de todo, era amable, pero todas le pedían siempre demasiado.

Claro estaba, siempre había alguien con una extraña buena voluntad que se negaba a dejar las cosas como estaban…y allí estaba:

Sentado contra una sillita en una cafetería bastante cómoda y enfrente de su persona esperaba Emily, una linda rubia de ojos verdes.

No tenía sentido alguno. Su cabeza no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, Mabel le presentaba una chica tras otra, a veces invitando a un ocasional chico; ya era conocido en la escuela como un _imbécil bastante capullo_ que no le prestaba la más mínima atención a su cita de turno.

¿Era su culpa? Emily era bonita y había algo familiar en ella, en su sonrisa y en sus pestañas coquetas que le veían, pero no se sentía tranquilo saliendo con alguien, no por el momento.

Hace un par de años le habría alagado que esas personas aceptasen salir con él pero en ese instante no era precisamente lo que necesitaba y mucho menos lo que estaba buscando, pero, podía darle una oportunidad a esa bonita rubia por la sonrisa larga y delgada en sus labios pintados de un muy suave cereza.

-Dipper, tu hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti –Sonrió con coquetería discreta-

Aspiró hondo, correspondiendo a su sonrisa mientras resguardaba detrás de sus pensamientos el misterio del libro salido prácticamente de la nada y del miedo que esa situación sobrenatural comenzaba a producirle.

-Espero que cosas buenas –Comentó, observando la humeante taza de café negro frente a él-

Una risita se le escapó a la menuda chica, que asintió, llevándose a los labios una cereza de su postre de frutos rojos, el pastel era bastante bonito para siquiera pensar en comerlo, pensada, al menos, el moreno.

-Por supuesto que sí, ella jamás diría algo malo de su…querido hermano –Colocó un brazo sobre la mesilla, recostando su rostro sobre su palma con la sonrisa imborrable sobre su semblante-

La rubia llevaba el cabello libre de ataduras, cayendo en agraciados rulos por su espalda y escapándose coquetamente hacia los costados de su rostro. Dipper sintió algo dolorosamente familiar en ello. Frunció las cejas, bajando la mirada a su trozo de tarta.

Repentinamente había perdido el apetito…

Empujó delicadamente su plato con el postre, dedicando la más amable de sus sonrisas para la bonita chica.

-Me alegro entonces –Desvió la mirada, contemplando caer las hojas de los árboles, haciendo gala al otoño-

-Dipper…no falta mucho para el baile –Comentó de forma casual la chica-

El aludido estaba distraído, observando las ocres hojas que rodaban cerca de sus zapatos, no tomó importancia a lo que decía la chica, apenas escuchándolo por mero reflejo. Asintió, perdido en una sensación extraña que le abordaba, _cosquillas_ en su nuca…

-Sí…no me gustan esas cosas, no voy a ir –Respondió sinceramente-

Su sinceridad le ganó una mirada molesta de la rubia sentada frente a él y una taza de café –gracias a los cielos, ya frío –encima….

-Tenían razón…sí eres un imbécil –Se quejó en un bufido la bonita rubia-

Desconcertado, observó a la chica levantarse de golpe, dejándole allí en el medio de una charla.

¿Qué había sucedido? Se preguntó, dejando dinero sobre la mesa y su dignidad en las miradas de los curiosos que observaban como la atractiva y ofuscada chica se marchaba. ¿Se había perdido acaso de algo…?

.

.

.

Entró a su casa, siendo recibido por el ceño fruncido de su castaña hermana.

-Dipper ¿Cómo puedes ser así de insensible? –Reprochó en una notoria mueca de verdadero fastidio-

El desconcertado menor frunció las cejas, secándose los cabellos con su querida sudadera azul. Al no haber obtenido respuesta la melliza rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos para comenzar su ya conocido reproche.

-Emily llamó para decirme que fuiste muy grosero con ella –Declaró con un gesto de fastidio-

Tras entenderlo, el castaño aburrió el gesto, reanudando tranquilamente sus acciones de secado. No lo entendía, y no era culpa suya, ¿Qué nadie comprendía que no podía salir con alguien en ese momento?

-Fui amable, no la invité a una cita ni le pedí que fuese mi novia, como tú querías, pero fui amable –Masculló, frotándose la nuca con la prenda de vestir-

-Sí, claro ¿Cómo y en qué clase de mundo es amable lo que le dijiste? –Bufó en real molestia su hermana -… "Am…Oye Dipper, te invito al baile conmigo, ¿Vamos? ¿Quieres?" –Chilló la enfadada morena, imitando el tono de voz que usara la rubia – "No, me aburren esas cosas, me aburren tú y todo el mundo, me disculparía pero soy demasiado bueno para tener que hacerlo…" –Se llevó las manos a las caderas, demasiado enojada, realizando una mala imitación suya-

El castaño no sabía si echarse a reír, enojarse y gritar que le dejara tranquilo o ponerse a llorar de frustración….

¡Llevaban semanas teniendo la misma maldita discusión! ¡El estúpido otoño estaba por terminarse y ellos continuaban en el mismo sitio! ¡Peleando por lo mismo! Lo único que cambiaba era la cita de turno.

Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, pellizcando con fuerza. Entendió que se había perdido parte de su conversación con la rubia, estaba bien, no podía controlar ese aspecto de su vida… ¿Era su culpa? Lo único que pedía era y siempre sería un poco de espacio….

-Tiempo, necesito tiempo Mabel –Refunfuñó sin salir de su posición –en serio no puedo soportar más todo esto…

-¿Tiempo? ¡¿Tiempo, Dipper?! ¿Para qué? ¡Llevas amargado desde que llegamos de Gravity Falls! …quiero solamente ayudarte –Espetó, acercándose un paso a él-

Manteniendo la calma, el castaño asintió, centrando su atención en su hermana.

-Y te lo agradezco mucho, Mabel, pero no es la manera, no quiero y no necesito tener pareja precisamente ahora ¿Qué te hace pensar que sí? –Preguntó lentamente-

Se estaba cansando de lo mismo, una y otra vez…no podía con tanto.

-Eso sanaría tu destrozado corazón –Masculló molesta su hermana-

La melliza le dio la espalda, dispuesta a marcharse ya. Dejándole congelado en su sitio con un tremendo desazón en el pecho y las repentinas ansias de preguntar.

Sintió un tirón fuerte en la boca de su estómago al verla marchar, pero un repentino alivio se instaló en su pecho cuando supo que no tendría que soportar otra cita más, no por ahora.

* * *

Hola! Adivinen qué! Me estaban cambiando el modem por uno nuevo –según esto más veloz y eso –así que, bueno, yo estaba allí por la vida, con mis capítulos ya terminados, esperando a por el cambio con ansias. Uhh…se acercan fechas importantes ;) les veo pronto melocotones!

¿Reviews?


	3. Nieve en copos

El invierno había llegado a Gravity Falls, los copos de nieve que caían sobre el piso le decían lo horrible que iba a pasarla cuando saliera del protector abrazo de su habitación. Los víveres se habían terminado de nuevo y alguien debía salir y bajar al pueblo, después de todo, su cuerpo humano consumía un gran gasto energético, para desgracia suya, rechazaba la del único tipo que él poseía.

Una chamarra color barro era lo que le cubría el frío, esponjosa y gruesa, con su capucha sobre su cabeza de rubios cabellos, suave pelusa marrón rodeando los bordes de la misma. Altas botas para nieve le cubrían los pies, evitando que el frío penetrase más de lo necesario su cuerpo.

Ocultando la parte inferior de su rostro una bufanda amarilla atajaba como podía la brisa helada con aroma invernal. Profundas ojeras adornaban sus ojos desiguales mientras entrecerraba los párpados.

Caminó lento sobre la nieve, observando los árboles sin rastro de hojas y los altos pinos con agujas escharchadas. Sus pasos le llevaron al final del bosque mientras él colocaba sus manos enguantadas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscando desesperadamente calor para su cuerpo frío.

No muy lejos había un establecimiento, había tardado más tiempo del esperado en llegar a ese lugar, el viento soplaba de forma infernal y los copos helados caían sobre su frente, luchando por congelarle mientras el viento intentaba sacarle la capucha.

El invierno era probablemente su estación menos preferida del año, hacía mucho frío, el viento era agresivo y los copos de nueve caprichosamente caían por donde mejor les parecía, lo único amable, quizás, era que las criaturas mágicas se escondían del frío tanto como él lo deseaba y le dejaban tranquilo….

Entrar a la tienda no fue exactamente un alivio. Apenas entraba corría tras los estantes próximos, fingiendo realmente ser uno de esos visitantes extranjeros que –como verdaderos idiotas –visitaban aquel olvidado pueblo durante aquella horrible temporada.

Aspiró hondo, el vaho caliente siendo visible como una nubecilla blanca aun a través de la bufanda que re acomodó sobre su nariz.

Bajó la mirada a sus pies, observando las huellas de humedad que sus pesadas botas estaban dejando tras sus pasos y se detuvo tras una estantería blanca de enlatados.

La repisa superior estaba prácticamente vacía, no había más que una lata de duraznos almibarados. Por supuesto, ¿Cómo ignorarlo? Las _navidades_ estaban cerca y todos los humanos realizaban sus compras tiempo antes, claro que las cosas azucaradas y con sabores atractivos eran el centro de atención, era lógico que se terminasen víveres como aquellos considerando que todo el mundo quería preparar panqué de frutos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado realmente, se estiró, tocando con la punta de sus dedos el enlatado, topándose rápidamente con otra mano que al parecer buscaba hacerse del mismo extraño producto.

-Oh, perdone –Escuchó de esa voz-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando volvió el rostro al portador de la voz extremadamente familiar. Se congeló de inmediato en su sitio, sintiendo sus músculos rígidos y su cuerpo aún más helado.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, los ojos marrones de Stanford le observaban atentos y desorbitados, su sonrisa de disculpa siendo remplazada por una mueca atónita que no supo esconder. El propio semblante del rubio se veía pasmado, sus ojos de espesas pestañas abriéndose más si era posible aquello.

Rápidamente retiró su mano de la lata como si esta quemase y en pasos veloces pasó al lado del humano, buscando la salida prontamente.

 _Escapar_ , era lo único que corría por su cabeza, debía escapar, como siempre hacía cuando todo se encontraba fuera de su control…

La campanilla de la tienda sonó a su salida y el viento violento cargado de nieve le recibió de golpe. Bajó la mirada, ocultando el rostro en la capucha mientras avanzaba a pasos presurosos, escuchando el timbre de la campana que le decía que alguien más había salido de la pequeña tienda y que se dirigía en su misma dirección a pasos veloces que hacían crujir la nueve.

-Bill…espera, Bill –Llamaba quedo el hombre, como si no deseara hacer público su nombre-

El rubio tragó seco, haciendo oídos sordos mientras continuaba su caminata, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho a modo de abrazo propio para atajar el frío helado. Las personas a sus costados rápidamente se adentraban a los establecimientos cercanos, desolando aún más las calles frías.

-Bill –Llamó de nuevo el hombre, su voz serena y al mismo tiempo sorprendida-

El aludido se giró al ver a las personas lejanas que pasaban lejos de ellos, ignorándoles como si no estuviesen allí. Tragó pesado, llenando sus pulmones de aire se dijo a sí mismo que mientras más rápido terminara todo más rápido volvería a su hogar a pasar ese horrible invierno, después de todo, no podía guiar a Stanford a su habitación ¡Antes muerto! Fue entonces que se plantó firme sobre su sitio, dándose la vuelta con el rostro inquebrantable, en alto, viendo fijo a su interlocutor.

-Escucha, ya entendí, me iré, solo salí a…hacer cosas –Explicó velozmente, señalando la dirección por la cual planeaba irse –no tienes qué advertirme nada –Añadió dispuesto a darse la vuelta e irse-

Realmente no tenía ánimos de una batalla verbal y mucho menos una física, estaba agotado y lo único que deseaba era poder recostarse sobre su mullida cama y hacerse ovillo allí hasta que el invierno pasase, pero era claro que, como siempre, Stanford no quería eso, motivo por el cual se adelantó hasta estar cerca de él.

-No te hablé para advertirte –Confesó entonces en un murmullo casi inentendible, observando las ojeras bajo los ojos de este-

El rubio permaneció en silencio, girándose ligeramente, confundido, se quedó quieto sobre su sitio, frunciendo las cejas en palpable confusión. Observaba de soslayo al hombre, decidiendo que no necesitaba escucharle.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó entonces el moreno como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, deteniéndole antes de que terminase de girar y se fuese por donde había llegado-

El desconcertado rubio giró los ojos en su dirección, sus cejas elevadas en desconcierto delataron su sorpresa. Todo tenía una mala pinta desde que se encontraran en el supermercado y en ese momento todo empeoraba, por su parte, Cipher permaneció en silencio, como si esperase un ataque repentino.

-Hace un frío horrible aquí afuera…además, la cabaña no está muy lejos. Hoy cociné yo ¿Te apetece? –Preguntó metiendo sus manos bajo sus axilas en busca de calor-

Cipher se congeló sobre su sitio, no entendía, él había llevado el apocalipsis al pueblo, no esperaba que…Era una trampa, ese humano le estaba tendiendo una trampa. Entrecerró los ojos cuan animalillo en peligro. Un bufido escapó de sí mientras apretaba los labios. Tendría que poner más esfuerzo si quería pillarle con mentiras….

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Stanford, ya te dije que no vine a hacer algo malo –Suspiró agotado, acomodándose la capucha encima de la cabeza –solo quiero irme a casa. –Espetó, el vaho caliente escapaba de sus labios, volviéndose humillo blanco-

El mencionado elevó ambas cejas, sus labios entreabiertos ante la suposición del otro de que iba a dañarle. Tras pensarlo mejor decidió que él también se sentiría así, después de todo, no había mucho que les uniese además de un apocalipsis y, según sus instintos de hombre experimentado, el cariño hacia una persona en común.

-Yo también quiero irme a casa, y te creo…solo te invito a pasarla en la cabaña un rato, la tormenta empeorará y no creo que llegues a tu destino a tiempo para resguardarte –Comentó queriendo convencerle. Necesitaba hablar con él después de todo-

Bill asintió, desconfiado, se cruzó de brazos, soltando otro bufido. No creía ni una sola palabra que saliera de la boca de un humano, ya no, pasó la mirada a otro lado, sintiendo que la nieve en copos golpeaba su capucha.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? –Preguntó, devolviendo una mirada seria a él-

-Necesitamos hablar un poco…. –Confesó el mayor, observándole con sus ojos marrones amables.-

Una pequeña sonrisa irónica apareció en los labios sonrosados, ¡Por supuesto! Tenía que haber algo, necesitaba su ayuda…tamborileó sus dedos sobre sus brazos cruzados, asintiendo lentamente. Sabía que el humano quería algo, de otro modo ¿Por qué iba a buscarle?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Preguntó borrando todo resquicio de sonrisa sobre el semblante, analizándole con ojos expertos-

-Va para largo, vamos…. –Insistió Stanford, realizando una seña con su mano para que le siguiese-

Cipher aceptó entonces, dudoso y estimando precauciones para un ataque inminente que seguro iba a avecinarse en cuanto pusiera un pie cerca de la cabaña, estaba preparado para prácticamente todo…excepto para lo que en verdad sucedió….

La puerta fue abierta, dejándole entrar primero. De golpe, el aroma dulce de galletas que se horneaban le llenó con fuerza, acentuado por el discreto aroma a cacao caliente. Dio una mirada a su alrededor, donde adornos de colores verdes y rojos se combinaban con brillante dorado y reluciente blanco, dando vida a la estancia.

Se quedó confundido, observando todo con detenimiento, sin decir una palabra hasta que escuchó la puerta de la entrada siendo cerrada, saltó sobre su sitio, girando rápidamente para encontrarse con Stanford parado detrás de él.

Se erizó, viendo precavido al gemelo que recién llegaba. Al verle Stanley se quedó callado, pasando de largo a la cocina solo para ser seguido por Stanford, quien le invitó a seguirle. Él lo hizo, no sin antes asegurarse de que la poca energía que podía utilizar estaba disponible para él. Al entrar se vio a sí mismo ocupando un sitio frente al más sensato de los gemelos mientras Stanley se encontraba sirviendo tres tazas de chocolate caliente que ofreció para ellos.

Dentro de poco Stanley se sentó junto a ellos, acompañándoles con una humeante taza de cacao. Bill se moría por meterse en la boca un puñado de galletas recién horneadas que esperaban en el centro de la mesa y beberse el líquido caliente que su interior le pedía a gritos, pero se abstuvo de ello, colocando sus manos sobre su regazo en un recién adquirido acto de nerviosismo.

-Bill, lo que hiciste ahí –Comenzó Stanford, tan directo como siempre-

Los ojos desiguales del demonio del sueño se abrieron de par en par, que desvió la mirada a la mesa. Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, a Weirmageddon, pero fingió que no en favor de ayudarse.

-No sé de qué hablas –Le dijo, dando una mirada al plato repleto de galletas con formas de pinos decorados-

No esperaba tener esa conversación todavía con el humano, principalmente porque no quería explicarle los motivos por los cuales lo había pensado como una buena opción en un principio.

Suspiró, reforzando sus brazos que le envolvían, como si muriese de frío. Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas y él deseó poder leer sus pensamientos.

-Hablo de lo que sucedió en Weirmageddon –Añadió un segundo después, siendo antes aprobado por el otro-

-No lo haré otra vez…yo, me dejé llevar –Sus mejillas se tornaron doradas, era vergonzoso y estúpido admitir que él se sentía equivocado-

Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, se estaba admitiendo equivocado cuando antes jamás habría pensado si quiera en hacerlo, se abofeteó mentalmente, con fuerza y un ladrillo de concreto.

Sin embargo, Stanford frunció el ceño en desentendimiento mientras le observaba. Al percatarse del largo silencio Cipher volvió a verle, esperando una palabra que le desmintiera.

-Tú terminaste con Weirdmageddon ¿Por qué? –Preguntó extrañado y notablemente curioso-

Las mejillas doradas del rubio se convirtieron velozmente en dos monedas de oro, ejemplo que velozmente siguieron sus orejas. No, definitivamente no estaba preparado para algo así. Y no, no quería hablar de esas cosas tan vanas con alguien como el humano.

Rodó los ojos, aburriendo el gesto mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la mesa de madera.

-Tu mundo no es tan divertido como yo pensaba –Dio en respuesta, desviando la mirada. Antes muerto que sincero-

Stanley, que se sintió repentinamente ajeno a todo se puso de pie con la excusa de buscar bombones para su chocolate caliente, dejándoles solos por unos segundos.

-Dipper estaría orgulloso de ello –Le dijo de repente el moreno, ganándose los ojos desiguales sobre él. Stanford era inteligente y sabía qué palabras debía utilizar para obtener lo que quería-

Cipher enmudeció mientras sus manos temblaban de una manera extraña y poco propia para él, casi imperceptiblemente. Su pecho se estrujó con fuerza y un ahogo repentino llegó a él como un puñetazo de hombretauro, directo en su diafragma.

-Todo cobra sentido con eso –Añadió el moreno –y está bien Bill, realmente, está bien…. –Le dedicó una sonrisa amable, pequeña, apenas una curva suave-

No, no estaba bien. Era débil por culpa de un humano, era un demonio defectuoso y estaba agotado. Aspiró hondo y suspiró, su cuerpo tiritaba y no esperaba a decir que fuese causa del frío que le azotaba. Llevó sus ojos a la humeante bebida, que de pronto no era tan apetecible.

Stanley se sentó junto a ellos, deleitándose con su bebida y una gran galleta navideña. Bill sentía que se quedaba sin aliento mientras tanto.

Decidido a distraerse un poco más llevó los ojos a los adornos que estaban también en la cocina. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose incómodo entre los dos humanos. Ahora que lo pensaba jamás había entablado una conversación decente con Stanley y muy pocas con Stanford.

No se sentía con la confianza de hablar acerca de lo que sentía, con nadie. Y tampoco era que esperara que ellos preguntaran cosas de ese tipo. Desvió la mirada a las hojas verdes con pequeñas esferas rojas.

-¿Qué fin tiene la decoración nueva? –Preguntó para aligerar el pesado ambiente-

Intuyendo que la nieve había comenzado a caer por montones se limitó a dejar pasar el tiempo, de otro modo habría escapado a la primera oportunidad que tuviese.

-Navidad –Respondió sonriendo amable el científico –año nuevo, ya sabes… ¿Lo sabes? –Preguntó segundos después-

Stanford…oh Stanford. Jamás había dejado de ser tan entrometido con él y tan curioso que le hacía pensar en Dipper… carraspeó, alborotándose los cabellos de la nuca. Odiaba cuando sus pensamientos se desviaban de ese modo tan poco práctico.

-Navidad…entiendo –Asintió, dando una mirada alrededor, viendo la curiosa escharcha falsa sobre las barandas de las escaleras que se veían si se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina-

Los gemelos se volvieron a ver entre ellos, como si conversasen en silencio. Cipher a veces envidiaba eso, le recordaba demasiado a cuando leía los pensamientos dentro de las cabezas ajenas. Suspiró, llevando los ojos a la madera.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate? –Preguntó Stanford, tomando una pieza de jengibre en su mano de seis dedos-

Bill bajó la mirada a la humeante taza, no había dado un solo sorbo. Volvió la mirada a donde ambos adultos humanos, mientras asentía con lentitud por mera cortesía.

-En realidad no tengo mucha…. –Quedó en silencio inmediatamente-

No se había percatado en qué momento se había puesto de pie el gemelo mayor, Stanley, únicamente para torturar su hambriento sistema digestivo, seduciendo su olfato con un aroma delicioso proveniente del horno… Olfateó sin darse cuenta, sintiendo demasiada saliva en su boca.

Su estómago rugió en respuesta al delicioso estímulo, desmintiéndole a los ojos de Stanford. Se avergonzó por ello, desviando la mirada a donde llegaba Stanley. Sus ojos brillaron cuando observó que dejaba sobre la mesa una humeante tarta de frutillas. Deseó entonces comerla.

Viendo sus ojos de deseo el científico se acomodó los lentes, en ese gesto sabiondo que secretamente le sacaba de quicio, y volvió los ojos a él.

-No puedes comerla hasta que esté fría –Explicó con aires de suficiencia, como si le hubiese probado un punto-

Él se limitó a bufar, desviando la mirada a otro sitio. Observó las ventanas cubiertas de nieve y se lamentó de que la madera de la cabaña dejaba entrar el viento helado. Sus brazos le envolvieron mientras su cuerpo tiritaba ligeramente. El abrigo que llevaba encima no luchaba demasiado para atajar el viento que se colaba por las maderas de la cabaña.

.

.

.

Dipper se acomodó la bufanda al cuello, temblando de frío aunque realmente no tenía motivos para sentirse así. Había calefacción dentro de casa, había junto a él una humeante bebida y su abrigo preferido le abrazaba. Suspiró, acomodándose en el cómodo sofá que compartía con su hermana.

Últimamente también le sangraba la nariz de vez en cuando, pero evitaba decirle a sus padres para evitar preocuparlos, quizás y no era nada…

La castaña no prestaba atención a él, demasiado ocupada escribiendo postales con motivos navideños para sus tíos. Encima de la mesa había varias, observó una dedicada para Candy, una para Grenda, había también una para Wendy e incluso para Pacífica. Dos de ellas eran para sus tíos, pero había una extra, decorada con amarillo en los bordes.

Recordó a la pelirroja, no había hablado mucho con ella. Según recordaba, había pasado el verano en un estado diferente, al que se había visto obligada a viajar por cuestiones laborales. Ciertamente le había extrañado, al menos así se sentía cuando recordaba su verano.

Observó una caja encima de la mesita de centro, donde su hermana metía un suéter de lana tejida de color rojo con decoraciones de verdes pinos, al lado se encontraba uno igual, con copos de nieve en lugar de pinos pequeños. Sonrió ligeramente, al lado había una caja más, ya sellada, desafortunadamente para su curiosidad.

Suspiró pensando en el libro que guardaba siempre bajo su ropa, preguntándose si aquellas fechas decembrinas serían una buena idea para leerse todo lo que había o si seguiría escapando de ello hasta que se sintiese medianamente más tranquilo sabiendo lo que había sucedido con ese desconocido.

.

.

.

-¿Navidad es hoy? –Preguntó, curioso-

Llevaba dos semanas pasando a casa de los gemelos Pines, a invitación de ambos, después de aquella incómoda charla entre Stanford y él. Debía reconocer que continuaba pareciéndole extraño presentarse en su casa, pero le restaba problemas a su vida pasearse por allí, muchos problemas.

Podía llegar a la cabaña y quedarse allí si los pobladores le perseguían, nadie le molestaba cuando se perdía en esa dirección, seguramente pensando, supuso él, que no daría problemas gracias a Stanford, pensamiento que le obligaba a rodar los ojos; si no fuese por las limitaciones que un cuerpo humano conllevaba estaba seguro de que nadie pensaría lo mismo.

-Así es –Sonrió con amabilidad el mayor, llevando en sus manos una caja de cartón de tamaño medio-

El rubio observó el pino, repleto de luces de colores y adornos brillantes y llamativos, observó también que bajo el pino había varias cajas con forro de lustrosos colores, con tarjetas en ellos. Rápidamente se preguntó el motivo de ello, sentándose sobre la alfombra.

-No Bill –Le regañó el mayor, viéndole desde el inicio de las escaleras. Él volteó a verle, confundido por su repentina reprimenda –no puedes abrir ninguno hasta que sea media noche –Dijo antes de subir las escaleras, con una sonrisa en los labios-

El rubio se sintió extraño, obligado a fruncir el ceño. Él no planeaba tocar nada de eso. Observó que de la cocina salía Stanley, llevando una bandeja de galletas de hombrecitos de jengibre. Apretó los labios en una mueca antes de preguntarle.

-Stanley –Llamó, poniéndose de pie para verle –hay cajas de regalo bajo el árbol –Comentó de un momento a otro-

El humano pareció no encontrar la relevancia, comiendo con calma una de las galletas antes de colocar la bandeja en la mesita de centro que había frente al televisor. Se sentó, no entiendo.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué con eso? –Preguntó con su natural falta de sutileza-

-…. –Aspiró hondo, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz –Forside me dijo que no tocara ninguno…. –Probó de nuevo, viéndole de soslayo-

-Claro, no debes tocarlos hasta media noche –Concordó con una mueca de extrañeza – ¿Eso importa?

El rubio aburrió el gesto, buscando una forma de expresarse que fuera entendible para el gemelo mayor.

-Importa. No sabía que debía abrir alguno… ¿Debí poner algo bajo el árbol también yo? –Le preguntó. Listo, siendo directo era mejor para ambos-

El adulto se echó a reír, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño en molestia. ¿Qué diablos era gracioso?

-No, o bueno, sí ¿Yo que sé? –Le preguntó, aplacando sus carcajadas-

En ocasiones así extrañaba tanto a Dipper…maldición, siempre le echaba de menos, pero en momentos así deseaba que estuviera allí…

Se golpeó mental y físicamente, agitando la cabeza en un son acelerado como si con ello consiguiese sacarse de la cabeza sus pensamientos. Al verle, el humano detuvo sus movimientos para observarle con total extrañeza.

El rubio comenzó a caminar lejos, refunfuñando en balbuceos cosas inentendibles a las que él no les prestó demasiada atención.

.

.

.

-¡Hora de los regalos! –Festejó la castaña, agitando velozmente a su mellizo-

Una sonrisa se trazó en los labios del moreno, una pequeña mientras observaba con genuina admiración su entusiasmo, a él le gustaba la navidad, pero aquella navidad se había sentido ausente, como si el espíritu de alegría jamás hubiese llamado a su puerta, no se sentía la calidez en una rutina ajetreada en donde apenas terminaban de decorar todo.

El árbol brillaba con lucecillas de colores vivos, centellando sobre escarcha y las brillantes esferas, bajo él se encontraban los obsequios, envueltos en papel lustroso que reflejaba hermosamente las luces. Fue arrastrado por su hermana hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados a los pies del árbol, con sus padres sentados no muy lejos de ellos, hablando alguna trivialidad.

Dipper no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar que como se sentía en esos instantes. Deseoso de simplemente irse a la cama de una vez y poder recuperar las horas de sueño que las fechas siempre se llevaban.

Esas vacaciones habían sido aburridas, tan cotidianas que perdían la gracia. Pensó con nostalgia, aquella noche, en el mejor verano de su vida en Gravity Falls, la primera vez que visitase ese pueblo, y deseó incluso poder acercarse a todos sus misterios y a las criaturas del bosque. Suspiró, secretamente esperaba con ansias la llegada del próximo verano.

Bajo el árbol había varios obsequios, para cada uno de ellos, dos de sus tíos y uno más de sus padres. Mabel tomó una gran caja de rojizo papel lustre que desapareció en arañones fuertes que sorprendieron a su mellizo. Arrojó a un lado la etiqueta, permitiéndole al moreno tomarla para saber lo que decía _"Querida Mabel, espero que la pases bien en estas fiestas, Atte. Candy, y Grenda"._

Dipper la observó sacar del interior de la caja un hermoso oso de felpa que abrazaba en sus manos una pequeña cajita, frunció el ceño cuando ella activó la caja pequeña, haciendo que de ella escapase una bonita melodía.

-¡Ha! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Mira Dipper! –Empujó contra el rostro de su hermano castaño el peluche – ¡No están a la venta hasta el verano próximo! –Una risa emocionada se le escapó –era el último que me faltaba ¡El último!

El castaño dejó de escuchar cuando ella se puso a contar cientos de cosas más que no eran de importancia para él. Bajó la mirada a sus propias obsequios, tomando una cajita rectangular de color verde olivo y moños de plata.

.

.

.

-¿Para mí? –Preguntó en confusión el rubio, frunciendo las cejas en desconcierto –vaya… ¿Gracias? Yo no tengo nada preparado para…. –Fue interrumpido por la risa amigable de Stanford-

-No tienes, normalmente damos regalos para expresar amistad o que una persona forma parte de nuestra vida en estas fechas –Le contó, llevando sus manos a un obsequio propio-

Sin añadir más el rubio bajó la mirada a su obsequio, deshaciéndose de las cintas. Se preguntó si debía haber puesto algo en el árbol para Dipper…. Era estúpido, considerando que él no iba a recibirlo y que ya no formaba parte de la vida del castaño, pero, muy en el fondo, aun quería serlo.

Suspiró, relajando los hombros antes de sacarle la tapa a su cajita, observó con las cejas convertidas en arcos que en el interior había una identificación con su nombre, debajo de esta se encontraba un pequeño paquete dentro de un sobre amarillo de empaquetado, documentos, pensó. Buscó con la mirada a los humanos, interrogando de forma muda, seguidamente volvió la mirada a la cajita, encontrando una tarjeta dentro. _"Documentos legales, no preguntes cómo los obtuve porque no te lo diré, úsalos de forma 'Correcta' ya sabes, ahora eres parte de nuestro país. Posdata: ¡Ahora puedes entrar a un bar! Post Posdata: No le digas al nerd que puedes."_

Tomó en sus manos el sobre, abriéndolo para sacar de su interior una licencia de conducir y un pasaporte, frunció el ceño, dedicando una mirada a Stanley. No esperaba algo como eso, es más, no esperaba un regalo, pero lo que se le daba era de mucha utilidad. Cuando pensaba en Stanley no se imaginaba a alguien que perdonase fácilmente, estaba equivocado, pensó. Últimamente se equivocaba demasiado….

-Stanley –Llamó, colocando todo dentro de la caja-

El humano dejó de quejarse de lo picante que era la lana de su nuevo suéter, cortesía de Mabel, para proceder a observarle con gesto interrogante.

-…Yo no tengo nada –Confesó, colocando la tapa a su caja –no sabía que debía traer un presente –Añadió seguidamente-

Ambos gemelos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, imaginando que esa era la forma que tenía el demonio del sueño para decir "gracias", aceptando esto como tal, el adulto restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía.

-Feliz navidad –Fue lo que dijo antes de volver a lo suyo-

Cipher observó la caja, confundido, sintiéndose mareado y fuera de lugar, odiaba no entender los motivos de los humanos. Ese mundo era demasiado confuso para él, se estaba cansando de él. Sus ojos conectaron con el papel reluciente de un nuevo obsequio que decía su nombre. Lo tomó en sus manos, leyendo la notita " _Feliz navidad Bill_ " leyó en una caligrafía que parecía veloz, femenina, pero no por ello de precioso estilo.

Al abrir la caja encontró un suéter de suave lana, lo dejó pasar, observando una hoja de papel doblada en dos partes que tomó en sus dedos, viendo de soslayo a los gemelos, que se reían quedito entre ellos mientras observaban los regalos que les pertenecían. Confirmando que tenía privacidad, lo desdobló, comenzando a leer con ansiedad interna. _"Feliz navidad Bill, estoy segura de que no esperabas un regalo de mi parte, pero, ya sabes…"_ Se detuvo, no, él no sabía. _"O tal vez no, espero que llegues a poder abrirlo, sé que estás por allí, en el bosque. La última vez que nos vimos supe que así sería. Todos estamos bien."_ Sintió su corazón encogiéndose de golpe, indirectamente ella estaba incluyendo a Dipper, apretó la hoja con delicadeza entre sus dedos, continuando con su lectura, esta vez con curiosa ansiedad. _"La navidad debe ser fría allí en Gravity Falls. Espero que no pases frío, y que el suéter que te hice te guste. No es nada, por cierto._ _Debes saber que todo va de maravilla…uh…esperamos el verano con ansias"_

Tragó pesado, su corazón marchaba veloz ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Iba a verlos de nuevo? Él sabía que volverían algún día para visitar a su familia, pero Mabel mencionaba algo con referencia a ello tan de repente que sintió aquello como un "nos vemos pronto", uno que le aterró.

Algo amargo se alojó en su garganta, un sabor en su boca demasiado distante al empalagoso sabor de chocolate con bombones y galletas recién horneadas. Pensar en el moreno le llenaba el pecho de esas malditas emociones que últimamente detestaba. Pensar en él siempre era difícil….

Se puso de pie, cargando sus cosas dentro de una sola caja, la más grande, que era la que contenía el suéter que le había enviado la melliza del castaño. Suspiró, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Oye, te falta el mío –Reprochó el científico, observándole dirigirse al sofá para acomodar sus cosas-

El rubio se detuvo, observando al genio durante unos segundos antes de comprender, acercándose a él.

-No lo sabía –Se excusó, arrodillándose a su lado en movimientos lentos-

El genio tomó de debajo del pino una cajita pequeña que fácilmente cabía en la palma de su mano, y la dejó sobre sus palmas extendidas, formando una pequeña sonrisa. Él desgarró con cuidado el papel, observando lo que le obsequiaba: parecía una esfera pequeña, con una base de metal en color amarillo, en el interior se observaba un espectro de colores radiantes, iguales a los que escapaban de la ruptura en el cielo el día que comenzó weirmageddon.

Se sobresaltó con el recuerdo de los cielos invadidos por esos colores, desconcertado, observó al genio.

-Úsalo cuando prefieras hacerlo –Le dijo, formando una pequeña sonrisa-

-Es…bonito –Comentó, sobrepasado por todo lo que sucedía, sin saber qué otra cosa decir o hacer-

Una sonrisa pequeña fue la respuesta que obtuvo. No quería estar más tiempo allí, no estaba cómodo con ellos, demasiado inquieto por sus despliegues de amabilidad, se sintió amenazado, como si le estuviesen tendiendo una trampa.

Se puso de pie, sujetando los obsequios con duda antes de hablar.

-Y-Yo, debo irme ya…Dummy no va a alimentarse sola –Titubeó, algo extraño en él-

Caminó a pasos veloces hacia la salida, marchando con la cabeza fija al frente. Los humanos le observaron, pensativos, mientras intercambiaban miradas entre ellos. El rubio había dejado sobre el sofá su afelpada chaqueta. Se iba a congelar de salir así afuera….

La puerta se abrió de golpe de nuevo, dejando ver al demonio del sueño, que se acercó al sofá, tomando su abrigo con una de sus manos mientras abrazaba sus obsequios con la otra. Ante los ojos fijos de los gemelos se acercó al árbol navideño, chasqueando los dedos antes de marcharse por donde llegó, con demasiada trémula.

Ambos adultos le observaron irse, siguiéndole con la mirada antes de volverla al árbol.

-Creo que ese…lo que sea él…tiene problemas –Dijo Stanley, frunciendo el ceño-

El genio rodó los ojos mientras sonreía ligeramente.

-Déjalo en paz…tiene un conflicto emocional –Restó importancia con un ademán de su mano-

Los ojos de ambos se vieron atrapados en las agujas del pino frente a ellos, lentamente estaba cambiando de color, como si naciese desde las raíces de sus agujas, poco a poco se convertía en delgadas líneas doradas que capturaron la atención de los adultos.

-¿Eso es…? –Comenzó Ford, elevando las cejas-

-¿Oro? –Continuó su gemelo, abriendo bien los ojos-

-¿Oro? –Repitió el científico – ¡No lo toques! ¡Debo analizar el proceso de…! –Gritó, colocándose de pie mientras corría lejos de su gemelo, directo a su laboratorio mientras su voz se perdía-

Stanley fijó los ojos en la puerta, realizando una mueca pensativa sobre su semblante.

Bill pegó la espalda a un frío tronco de árbol, respirando con calma al sentirse lejos de los humanos. Odiaba todo con respecto a ellos… odiaba ese cuerpo humano y sentirse tan fuera de lugar… las emociones comenzaban a ponerle nervioso.

No sabía qué hacer con esa esfera ¿Era una oportunidad de irse de una vez?

Se mordió los labios, dudoso, tan enfrascado en ello, que no sintió el frío de la nieve hasta que sus manos se sintieron difíciles de mover.

Bajó la mirada a sus palmas, observándolas con un muy tenue toque azuloso en el blanco de su piel, frunció el entrecejo, percatándose también de que estaba cerca de su casa, era extraño que el frío no lo sintiese aún.

.

.

.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –Preguntó la castaña, olvidando sus obsequios a un lado-

Su gemelo temblaba con fuerza, aferrado a sí mismo, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas a causa de tantos suéteres que llevaba encima, y un delgado hilillo de sudor corría por su cien, sin embargo, el no dejaba de temblar.

-P-perfecto…tengo mucho sueño ya –Se justificó, con la voz temblorosa-

Sentía frialdad en su interior, no solamente en su piel, pero era extraño escuchar a su melliza decir que su rostro estaba caliente y el resto de su piel igual. Inmediatamente pensó en fiebre, pero sus ojos no escocían, no se sentía cansado, simplemente tenía un frío infernal…

El chocolate caliente parecía no tener efecto alguno en él, ni siquiera los suéteres que llevaba puestos. Se puso de pie, frente a sus desconcertados padres, y caminó directo a su habitación, despidiéndose por esa noche.

Sin duda esa había sido la más horrible navidad de todas…

No se sentía cómo, últimamente se sentía ansioso por salir de su casa y comenzar a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

De un tiempo a la fecha se había vuelto sordo a lo que le dijese el resto de las personas, así parecía ser, pues su mente se perdía en un sitio que no conocía él, y terminaba con problemas para poder concretarse.

Llegó a su cama, en donde se metió bajo las cobijas, temblando de frío bajo las sábanas. Se sentía inquieto, preocupado sin motivo aparente, demasiado inmerso se encontraba que no se percató del correr de las horas…

.

.

.

No había podido dormir ni un solo segundo durante toda la noche, su cuerpo se sentía para el carajo, demasiado agotado, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño…

Y para colmo su ardilla no dejaba de arañarle como si pidiese su atención.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy preguntándome el sentido de la vida? –Bufó mientras rodaba los ojos-

Su ardilla pareció no inmutarse, chillando frente a su cara antes de salir corriendo.

-…Hembras –Aburrió el gesto, abrazando su almohada contra su cabeza – ¡Cierra los ojos Bill! –Se reprochó a sí mismo, hundiendo la cara la esponjosa tela-

Se sentía desesperado por el insomnio repentino que le abordaba, hastiado por no poder controlarlo…

* * *

¡Hermosos y hermosas! No me maten por favor!

Ya sé, casi un jodido mes después y vengo yo festejando las fechas…

Felices fiestas! Por cierto (Atrasadas…muy…esto parece burla, casi un mes… QnQ)

Lamento la demora, lo tenía planeado como especial, yo jamás hago uno porque el tiempo jamás me sobra en vacaciones. Ya saben, la esclavitud y eso… pero planeaba hacerlo este año y joder….no me salió y no, tampoco festejé mi aniversario en la página…otra vez… QwQ

En fin, una disculpa, enorme! Gracias por continuar leyendo, y por sus favoritos y seguidores \\(^0^)/ yey! Estoy feliz por eso QuQ de nuevo, lamento la demora e mmm

¿Reviews? ¿Sin odio please? :3?


	4. Al borde del acantilado

Dipper observó el libro que llevaba entre sus manos, dudando si debía abrirlo o no, de verdad que quería resolver la intriga que tenía, pero no se sentía capaz de leerlo todo. Sentía que estaba violando la privacidad de alguien al leerlo a pesar de que el dueño podía simplemente no seguir con vida o…ser un ente extraño, más no por eso su moral se aplacaba.

Se preguntaba por la procedencia del libro y de ese extraño sueño…cielos santo si era horrible lo que había visto. Su curiosidad le pedía respuestas, pero su cordura necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para asimilar todo, más que nada, su razonamiento, que era el que buscaba una respuesta lógica a tan enredado asunto.

Comenzaba a sentir miedo, no dejaba de pensar en todo eso, quería contarle todo a alguien y que le ayudasen a aclarar sus pensamientos de una vez, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, nadie iba a creerle.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por el repentino cansancio que sentía, sus hombros demasiado pesados para poder mantenerse erguido, su cabeza atestada, realmente sus párpados pesaban toneladas y mantenerlos abiertos era una odisea. Recostó la mejilla contra el frío del pupitre, relajando su cuerpo unos segundos.

El día era demasiado pesado, pensaba dormir diez minutos, únicamente diez, ese día debía ir a entrenamiento de futbol, tenía una hora extra de química, su hermana le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con Emily para disculparse con ella por lo que había hecho, y al llegar debía responder a una postal que había llegado para él desde Gravity Falls. Tenía tanto por hacer.

Sus párpados cayeron lentos, ocultando todo a su vista y en menos de un suspiro se encontraba durmiendo.

.

.

.

Sus ojos sobre el techo de vetas de hermosos colores se movían con cuidado, acariciando las líneas delgadas de desconcertante color que adornaban el techo de su habitación. Quería pensar que no lo había cambiado para no recordar al castaño, que las estrellas que adornaban su habitación se habían marchado porque él así lo quería y no porque era demasiado…lastimero recordar.

Un suspiro suave se le escapó mientras uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre su frente, nuevamente vendada.

Continuando con los cambios en su rutina y su…hogar, pudo apreciar también que los doseles de su cama se habían ido, dejando la vista perfecta de los colores encriptados en roca sólida.

Había tenido más tiempo del pensado, moviendo cosas de un lado a otro, incluso había dejado de quejarse de no poder simplemente chasquear los dedos y mandar todo a donde él quería, simplemente por el hecho de que hacerlo por mano propia le mantenía ocupado pensando en cómo arreglar lo que rompía, o cómo debía hacer cuando se enfrentaba a algo demasiado pesado para ser movido por una sola persona. Su cabeza dejaba de ser un lío de pensamientos demasiado veloces para centrarse en un problema que sí podía resolver.

Había convertido su habitación en una verdadera casa dentro de una montaña, era perfecta a su parecer, si bien el exterior ocultaba a las faldas rocosas de la montaña su belleza, por dentro era sencillamente un lugar fácil de admirar, con sus hermosas vetas minerales que adornaban las paredes lisas por el trabajo y los pisos de adornos de metales preciosos.

Cuando le resultaba demasiado exigente bien podía ayudarse con lo que podía manipular de su energía.

El que se había convertido en el baño de su habitación tenía delgadas líneas de carbonita adornando sus paredes, todo reluciente. Su cocina era el nuevo sitió más frecuentado en ese lugar, después de la recámara principal; la cocina era el sitio en donde podía intentar experimentar un poco, estando ya arto de cereales y enlatados, después de todo, si necesitaba algo simplemente podía pedirle a alguno de los gemelos que realizasen las compras por él y tendría todo solucionado, desde que comenzó su extraña "Tregua" con los Pines, las cosas habían marchado mucho más tranquilas de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Pensando en ello, se incorporó, dándose cuenta de que su interior se removía inquieto, ansioso de moverse de una vez, como si un extraño presentimiento se alojase en su cuerpo. Demasiado sentía por dentro que terminaba mareándole. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el baño de su habitación, haciéndole encontrarse frente al enorme espejo completo que adornaba de pared a pared la habitación de baño. Necesitaba mojarse el rostro con agua fría. El sitio era muy grande, incluso para él, los pisos blancos relucían, combinando su tono perla con las paredes de finas vetas obscuras y lienzos de tonos coral. Se sentó sobre uno de los tres escalones que le llevaban hasta la enorme bañera de porcelana.

Sus ojos subieron de sus pantalones de chándal hasta el espejo, dándose cuenta de su aspecto; ojeras profundas adornaban su rostro, la palidez en su semblante ya no era precisamente hermoso, sus cabellos desordenados no hacían más que acentuar lo palpable, su largo cabello dorado caía por su nuca, atreviéndose a desear rozar sus hombros.

Chasqueó la lengua en fastidio, sacándose la camiseta amarilla en un movimiento monótono, sus ojos conectaron de inmediato con las marcas obscuras encima de su piel, las pequeñas ramificaciones venosas resaltaban con cuidado en obscuras tonalidades, como si su deber fuese expandir y acentuar ese color por su piel.

Sus dedos subieron con cuidado por su cuello, su cabeza se movió a un lado, observando de soslayo el camino que trazaban la punta de sus dedos por la zona afectada, dándose cuenta de que no era doloroso tocarlo.

Supuso que solo era otra extraña reacción de su cuerpo, únicamente esperaba con deseos que se marchasen con el tiempo y la ausencia de…Dipper.

.

.

.

Fue bruscamente zarandeado, sus párpados se abrieron con cuidado, obligándole a pestañear un par de veces por la intensidad de la luz. Volvió la mirada alrededor, percatándose del semblante molesto de su hermana. Desconcertado, observó su entorno, buscando que algo le dijese qué sucedía, hace diez minutos se había quedado dormido en su sitio.

-¿Mabel? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con voz adormilada y pastosa-

El semblante de ceño fruncido se profundizó en una mueca mientras ella cruzaba los brazos en un gesto de seriedad.

-Te estuvimos esperando y no llegaste –Le reprochó con seriedad –ya es hora de irnos…. –Añadió dándole la espalda-

 _Oh no…_

Se incorporó veloz, colgándose la mochila al hombro, tomó su libro de historia, que estaba regado por la mesa, junto a nimiedades más, llevándolo en su mano mientras seguía el paso veloz de su hermana. Desgraciadamente, durante su paso apresurado no se había percatado de que bajo el pupitre había dejado olvidado el libro negro de tapas duras…

-¡Mabel! –Medio gritó, desperezándose al instante para ir tras ella –no lo olvidé –Afirmó colocándose a su lado-

-No…pero claro que no lo olvidaste, te quedaste a dormir porque te interesa un jodido comino –Renegó ella con su ceño molesto –no se puede contigo Dipper…

-¡Mabel! –Llamó, sosteniendo sus cosas con calma-

La observó acelerar el paso, ignorándole. Un bufido salió de sus labios, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos en seria frustración. Sin ver acomodó el libro dentro de su mochila, caminando veloz tras su melliza.

¿Qué su supone que esperaba de él? ¡Cielos! Sabía que estaba comportándose cómo un cretino con ella y con todas sus amigas pero simplemente no tenía cabeza para nada de eso, estaba consciente de que les debía una disculpa a todas las chicas con las que su hermana había intentado que saliera, sencillamente intentaba no pensar en ello.

La vio abordando el autobús que les llevaría a casa, y rápidamente se subió también, preguntándose la razón por la que se encontraba extremadamente cansado si él estaba habituado a no dormir demasiado.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo se relajaba sereno, sintiendo el agua templada acariciándole dentro de la tina de baño. Sus ojos se pusieron fijos, su cabeza recostada sobre uno de los bordes, ayudándole a mantenerse distraído.

Pensaba en lo que se le había entregado para navidad, no en los documentos, no en el suave suéter de lana que había enviado Mabel, si no en la pequeña esfera que mantenía siempre en la marquesina sobre la chimenea de fuego falso.

Entendía perfectamente lo que sucedería al romperla, el problema de todo radicaba entre hacerlo o no, entre ceder a tanto y saltar a una salida.

Cualquier otra persona en su lugar se habría marchado ya, quizás derrotado, volviendo a un hogar inexistente, ¿Qué más daba? Del otro lado se encontraban sus amigos, a los que había mandado a un carajo por un humano… de ese lado no había nada, no quería pensar en los gemelos Pines cómo personas cercanas, quizás, ante sus ojos, tenían una tregua mutua, pero ceder ante ellos era…aterrador.

¿Qué le detenía en ese sitio que no era para él? Tal vez era Dipper. Pensaba en el momento en que volviera a verle, cerró los ojos, hundiéndose por completo dentro del agua tibia de sales de aroma precioso; bastaba observarle desde una distancia prudente, era lo único que necesitaba, verle y saber cómo se encontraba, después podría simplemente terminar de desaparecer…

Eso que estaba haciendo era una tortura auto inducida, mantenerse en ese sitio humano, con un cuerpo que no quería pertenecerle a pesar de ser suyo. Con lentitud volvió a la superficie, pestañeando con las pestañas empapadas y los cabellos rubios pegados en el rostro, gotas redondas de agua corrían por su cuello hasta perderse de nuevo en la bañera.

Su mente trabajaba de forma avasallante, llevando al él la expresión rota del moreno cuando insinuó que todo lo que habían pasado juntos no había sido más que una farsa suya, nada más lejos de lo real…, pero todo lo había hecho por el bien de su castaño, ¿Quién se aferraría a memorias dolorosas? Por primera vez desde aquél verano se permitió divagar, pensando en lo sucedido, pensando en Dipper.

Conocía su terquedad, y de no haberlo hecho se habría empecinado en saber todo lo que a él, por derecho, le concernía, y él tenía miedo de ello. Sencillamente, había sido mucho mejor para ambos fingir y olvidar, respectivamente.

.

.

.

Mabel se había enojado con él durante lo que restaba de día, evadiéndole y exponiendo su disconformidad cada vez que podía, pero, afortunadamente y a saber por qué razón, ella consideró prudente que podría olvidarlo en afán de no tener más problemas entre ellos.

No terminaba de entender la necedad de su hermana por inmiscuirse en su vida privada y su muy enterrada vida amorosa. Ignorando eso, se dedicó a entrar en su salón de clases, percatándose de que los grupos de amigos comenzaban a reunirse en las orillas del sitio, arremolinándose entre ellos.

Se vio siendo ajeno a un círculo de chicos que se reían silentes, no tomó importancia al grupo reunido justo al lado derecho, tres pupitres detrás de su asiento, empeñado en que tenía cosas mucho más importantes con las que lidiar, como su monótona rutina, tomó su lugar, esperando a que la primera clase del día diera inicio hasta que escuchó algo a sus espaldas que le mantuvo inquieto y bastante más atento de lo que le habría gustado.

-Gravity Falls es un lugar muy curioso…. –Escuchó que decían en tono demasiado elevado para pertenecer a una conversación común-

Escuchar el nombre de ese sitio siempre le llenaba de recuerdos agradables, pero en esa ocasión sintió su pecho encogerse y sus hombros tensarse, rígido sobre su lugar, como si esperase alguna continuación pronta.

-En Gravity Falls conocí cosas nuevas…incluyéndolo a él, le conocía ya, pero jamás tan de cerca…nunca pensé que alguien pudiera hacerme sentir así –Risas se escucharon a sus espaldas mientras uno de ellos hablaba, leyendo todo en voz solemne y una imitación barata de alegría –no conocía lo que era sentirse perdido hasta que observé sus ojos… ow…que maricón suena todo…. –Dijo en el medio de una risa burlona-

Sus ojos conectaron con la mochila que esperaba a uno de sus costados, como siendo atraía por un imán, con lentitud la tomó, sintiendo una corazonada repentina que le pareció inicios de paranoia, la abrió con lentitud, descubriendo que algo faltaba allí…

-Gravity Falls –Repitió en gesto socarrón uno de ellos-

-Hey, Alex ¿Ese no es el pueblo que visitas cada año? –Preguntó otro, secundándole en su broma-

El castaño giró con lentitud la cabeza, relamiéndose los resecos labios.

-Y con motivo –Una risa se oyó tras sus palabras-

Se puso de pie, girándose completamente a ellos, su pecho apretado en un nudo que le impedía respirar con naturalidad, observó entonces el libro de tapas negras, descubriendo que efectivamente lo había olvidado…Una oleada de emociones extrañas se volvió un nudo en sus entrañas, impidiéndole moverse sin titubear.

-¡Hey, Chicas! –Gritó un moreno, que sostenía entre sus manos el libro, sirviendo de narrador hasta el momento –no se sientan mal…no es que no sean bonitas, es que a Alex le van las pollas –Anunció con la voz en alto, elevando la cabeza por sobre la de los demás-

Los ojos morenos se abrieron de par en par. Impulsado por un sentimiento de alerta se acercó a él.

-Devuelve eso. No te pertenece –Pidió extendiendo su mano, escuchando las risas de fondo-

No se sintió con deseos de contradecirlo ni de decirle que el libro no era suyo y que tampoco era de su incumbencia estar pregonando los sentimientos de quien lo haya escrito, únicamente sentía ganas de que cerrara la boca y le devolviera lo que debía.

Toda su clase murmuraba, podía escuchar las risitas de fondo y los gestos indignados de las chicas con las que había sido forzado a salir.

-No, no, espera, un párrafo más –Pidió sin aire a causa de la risa. Carraspeó, aclarando su garganta mientras el resto hacía silencio –notas matemáticas, notas matemáticas… que aburrido eres hasta en tu diario –Confesó viéndole por encima del libro-

-Deja ya eso –Ordenó, sintiendo desespero, pasó una mirada veloz al resto-

-¡Ajá! –Festejó –Pasaron dos días desde que me besó, fue demasiado extraño, ya antes había pensado en cómo sería tocar sus labios con los míos, pero nada me preparó para lo que sentí en ese momento –Leyó con voz solemne-

Las mejillas de Dipper se sonrojaron en vergüenza mientras su cabeza se calentaba, sus piernas temblaban, a pesar de saber que él no había escrito eso y que el libro no era suyo.

-Ya cállate –Dio una mirada a sus acompañantes, que se reían a todo pulmón-

-Mariquita –Logró distinguir de entre todos los murmullos-

-Mis piernas se convirtieron en temblorosas extremidades, me había besado, era tan suave su tacto, como él, delicado y tibio –Continuó, importándole un carajo lo que el otro dijera –sobrepasado, me separé, temblando, era tan diferente, quería volver a hacerlo…

-¡Te dije que te callaras! –Le gritó-

Las risas fueron oyéndose en aumento. No pudo evitarlo, se había movido por sí solo, cuando menos lo pensó empujaba al otro al piso, tirando en el proceso la silla en donde se encontraba, terminó sacándole el libro de las manos al acto. Pero no se detuvo en ello, se impulsó contra el chico, aferrado al libro con una de sus manos y en un movimiento su puño impactó contra la mejilla de su compañero, y repitió la acción un par de veces más, gruñendo en desespero. Sus músculos se tensaban cuando flexionaba el brazo, moviéndolo aparatosamente hacia atrás para tomar impulso, encontrando inútil que su compañero se moviese e intentase corresponder a sus golpes.

Su cabeza se sentía nublada, inmediatamente cegado por el impulso de borrar de sus labios el derecho de reírse de algo que no entendía. Pronto sintió que era forzado a levantarse, siendo fuertemente sostenido por dos chicos más, que le obligaron a quedarse quieto. Contra su pecho abrazó el libro de tapas obscuras, observando fijamente al que se ponía de pie.

Una rabia cegada corría por su cuerpo entero, desconociendo la procedencia oculta, pero, siendo consciente de que provenía de alguna parte en su interior.

-¡No lo toques o te mataré! ¡Cállate! –Gritó, molesto, sin saber realmente por qué continuaba hablando – ¡Suéltenme! –Ordenó en movimientos forzados, frunciendo sus espesas cejas-

El chico se puso de pie al ver que le sostenían, llevando una mano al rostro, su gesto colérico le auguró nada bueno al Pines, en apenas un instante terminó golpeando su rostro en saña notoria que tampoco se esforzó en disimular.

Dipper cerró los ojos al momento, sintiendo que veía estrellas a causa del golpe que le obligaba a ver obscuro. Su rostro entero escocía y sus ojos dolían palpitantes a causa del impacto, sin embargo, eso no le impidió patear al aire, quejándose en gruñidos mudos cuando su golpe impactó contra el chico de al frente.

.

.

.

-No Stanley, de ninguna forma irás a enseñarle a conducir, no creo que sea una buena idea –Le reprochó, sosteniendo una taza de café obscuro en su mano derecha-

Se acercó a paso calmado a la mesa, dejando su taza sobre ella mientras se sentaba frente al rubio y a su gemelo. Todo en acciones armoniosas y gesto serio. Debía meditar perfectamente lo que iba a permitirle a esos dos y lo que no.

-No es justo viejo –Afirmó el demonio del sueño, aburriendo el gesto-

De momento se sentía perfectamente capaz de encontrar nuevas maneras de transportarse mientras no pudiera andar libremente por el pueblo, o en su defecto, utilizar portales.

-Bill, no lo tomes a mal…pero no me fío de tu juicio –Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo como justificación-

Una mueca en forma de puchero se formó en los labios del mencionado, que recostó su rostro sobre la palma de su mano en total fastidio. Una carcajada se le escapó al gemelo mayor, contagiando rápidamente al genio y seguidamente al rubio indignado. Intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, apreciando en silencio el momento de camaradería.

De repente el genio detuvo su risa de forma abrupta, llevando sus ojos al rubio en semblante preocupado que no fue ignorado por ninguno de los otros dos presentes.

-Bill…. –Llamó, frunciendo con lentitud el ceño-

-¿Qué pasa sixer? –Elevó una ceja, aplacando su risa ante el desconcierto repentino en el rostro ajeno-

-Estas sangrando –Señaló como si fuese obvio, despacio-

El demonio del sueño y el gemelo mayor se encontraron sorprendidos por la afirmación. Los dedos de Cipher acariciaron a donde el científico señalaba, bajo su nariz, encontrando un rastro espeso de sangre bermellón. De inmediato su semblante se vio opacado, nunca antes le había sucedido sin razón alguna, las contusiones y golpes siempre causaban sangrado pero nunca lo había hecho sin motivo aparente.

Se sintió secretamente alarmado de la procedencia, sintiendo su pecho encogerse al saberse conocedor de una vaga excusa.

Con el dorso de su mano enguantada se deshizo de los rastros rojizos, bajando la mirada como si con ello pudiese hacer que ambos olvidasen lo que habían visto. No le producía una sensación amigable pensar en que ellos pudiesen saber que estaba algo con él.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó el mayor de los gemelos, centrando su atención en él-

-¿Te está pasando algo? Podría ser grave –Comentó el genio, frunciendo el ceño-

El rubio desvió la mirada, encogiendo los hombros como si restase importancia. Él sabía que podía serlo, solo que tal vez no en el sentido que Stanford apuntaba.

-La dimensión, supongo, el ambiente es distinto –Dijo como explicación a todo, no deseando permitirles indagar más en el tema-

Ninguno de los adultos estaba conforme con ello, pero no mencionaron más, al menos no hasta que volvieron a ver las líneas rojizas corriendo por la nariz del demonio.

-Bill –Llamó el gemelo mayor, atento. Se semblante desconforme era acentuado por una incipiente preocupación-

Conteniendo la respiración en un jadeo el aludido se puso de pie, sosteniéndose con una de sus manos de la mesa mientras que con la otra cubría su nariz, intentando contener la repentina hemorragia que corría entre sus dedos, manchando no solo sus guantes si no también, en finas gotas, la mesa.

-¡Bill! –Medio gritó el genio, poniéndose de pie para intentar ayudarle-

Ambos se encontraron a un tambaleante rubio, buscando una lógica manera de ayudarle.

Cipher vio negro, descubriendo destellos extraños corriendo por sus ojos a modo de estrellas.

.

.

.

Frunció el ceño, caminando intranquilo a la salida del instituto, con el libro negro entre sus manos mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas los reclamos de su gemela. No soportaba más de la situación.

Sus hombros temblaban en espasmos lentos, sentía su cuerpo hastiado de adrenalina. Después de una paliza entre varios chicos de su grupo le habían llevado a la oficina del director, decidiendo que podían mandarle a casa unos cuantos días para que aprendiese a respetar a los compañeros de clase. Maldecía internamente su día. No estaba de humor para nada.

Su rostro presentaba varias contusiones a causa de los golpes, golpes que comenzaban a doler apenas, producto de la baja de adrenalina que comenzaba a efectuarse en su sistema. Aferró el libro contra su cuerpo mientras avanzaba a pasos furiosos.

Coronando el pastel se encontraban los reclamos de su hermana por no confesar que ya estaba enamorado o…a saber que patrañas que se habían divulgado en unas horas. Patrañas que le habían dejado a la vista del instituto como un bonito calientapollas que usaba a las amigas de su hermana como "tapadera" ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? –Preguntó con el semblante fruncido en enojo – ¡Dipper! ¿Quién es? –Llamaba caminando a su paso, con el semblante contorsionado en indignación-

Sobre su hombro colgaba su mochila. Él suspiró, faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar, ansiaba entrar en su habitación y quedarse allí esa semana de expulsión.

-Nada –Se encogió de hombros –no es nadie…. –Dijo, obligándose a responder –no sé por qué haces caso a esas estupideces –Masculló, frunciendo el ceño-

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Desconsiderado! ¡Pudiste decirme en lugar de engañarme y engañar a mis amigas y amigos! ¡Dipper! –Aceleró su paso al ver que este también lo hacía –ahora todos me verán como un hipócrita, y es culpa tuya –Gruñó, realmente molesta por sus _mentiras-_

-Yo no te pedí que me buscaras novia –Le reprochó, observando a distancia su hogar. Su gesto aburrido ocultaba su molestia-

Aquello pareció tocar un punto sensible en su hermana, Mabel se observaba desdeñosa desde su sitio, su rostro petrificado, pasando con velocidad desconcertante a una furia que coloreó sus mejillas.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Lo hice por tu bien! –Espetó, apretando los puños a sus costados en un gesto de enfado propio de ella-

-¡¿Por mi bien?! ¿Te escuchas? ¡Yo quería estar felizmente solo! Y lo único que te preocupa es lo que van a pensar de ti tus amigas –Dijo, estando y sintiendo ya cansado de pasar por alto todo aquello-

Las cejas de la chica se elevaron, haciéndole parecer sorprendida por su, a palabras suyas, estupidez.

-¿Feliz? ¡¿Feliz?! ¡No eres feliz desde que llegamos de Gravity Falls! ¡Y sabes perfectamente que es importante para mí! –Medio gritó, caminando ansiosa a su par-

-¿Qué no puedo decidir yo eso? ¡¿Además de decidir cuándo y con quién salgo también decides si soy feliz o no?! ¿Te escuchas? –Preguntó, intentando por todos los medio mantener una calma que no sentía-

Era el colmo de todo, que la gente quisiera inmiscuirse en su vida, estaba sintiéndose cansado ya de tener que tragarse todo lo que estaba pasando a solas, el inexplicable vacío que sentía, el meollo del asunto no estaba en lo mal que había estado su día, sino en todo lo demás, aquello únicamente había servido como un detonante para todo lo que tenía dentro.

-¡Me preocupo por ti! ¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude? –Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño en frustración –es lo mismo siempre ¡Cada vez! Y si no quieres compartirlo conmigo entonces ¿Por qué no me dices algo? ¡Ahora mis amigas estarán enojadas conmigo!

Era cierto, meses de confianza no iban a irse a la borda por secretismos de su hermano mellizo, ella quería realmente ayudarle a rehacer su vida de alguna manera y que dejase definitivamente el pasado en el pasado, pero no era consciente de que él ya lo había logrado por su cuenta y que no lo había compartido con ella, era ese el motivo de su molestia.

-¡¿Escuchas eso?! ¡Lo único que siempre te ha importado es cómo te vaya a ir a ti! –Se quejó, aferrando entre sus dedos las pastas duras del libro –no es que realmente te interese yo…obviamente te importa un carajo

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Incrédula, preguntó-

Se sentía demasiado cansado, frustrado con todo, deseoso de que el mundo hiciera silencio unos segundos y le permitiese dejar de pensar, era lo único que quería, un segundo de tranquilidad, quería olvidar, quería olvidarse a sí mismo.

-¡Que me tienes harto! ¡Me tienen harto todos! ¡¿Por qué siguen metiéndose en cosas que no les conciernen?! ¿No puedo acaso decidir yo? –Desvió la mirada en gesto frustrado-

-¡Eres un egoísta! –Espetó ella con semblante serio. Sus labios se habían convertido en una línea delgada, manifestando su reproche-

Aspiró hondo, frotándose el rostro, realmente había tenido un mal día, no, una mala semana, unos pésimos meses y uno horrible regreso a clases. No podía ser cierto que le llamase egoísta cuando si nunca se quejó de sus citas planeadas era únicamente por hacerla feliz a ella…. Se sintió realmente decaído y molesto consigo mismo al percatarse de que eso jamás lo iba a ver ella. Fue eso quizás lo que le hizo hablar de más.

-¡Ya cállate Mabel! ¡Me tienes cansado con esto! ¡¿Quién es el egoísta aquí?! ¿Soy egoísta por querer un segundo de paz? ¿Has pensado un poco en que no quiero nada de lo que me dices que puede ayudarme? ¡No necesito una novia! ¡Te lo dije y poco te importó! ¡¿Quién es egoísta?! ¡Deja de comportarte así y madura un poco Mabel! ¡¿No ves acaso que estoy para el carajo?! ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! –Medio gritó, caminando ya hacia la entrada de su casa –lo único que haces es empeorarlo –Terminó diciendo-

Para cuando se quedó callado fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se giró a donde su melliza, encontrándola a sus espaldas. Su fruncido semblante se suavizó, volviéndose una mueca de preocupación y arrepentimiento una vez que la ira hubo dejado sus pensamientos.

-Mabel –Llamó con lentitud vacilante-

Su melliza le observaba con ojos quebradizos y serios, se sintió mal consigo mismo, como el peor hermano y persona, jamás le había sucedido algo así, siempre era muy calmado, no, él había hablado sin pensar, y si bien, lo que se decía era porque se había pensado antes, no era un deseo suyo gritarle todo eso, sin embargo lo había hecho.

Ella le ignoró, pasando a su lado con rostro serio. La observó perderse escaleras arriba. Apretó los labios, llevándose la mano libre al mentón en un gesto intranquilo. Sintió un nudo de frustración formándose en su garganta, tan espeso, que le impidió tragar.

No se percató del momento en que sus ojos cristalinos dejaron rodar delgadas lágrimas. Era demasiado para él, tanto al mismo tiempo había terminado rompiéndole. Sollozó ahogado en la soledad del living, tragando los vergonzosos quejidos angustiosos que deseaba proferir.

.

.

.

-¿Se detuvo ya? –Preguntó el genio, observando los empapados pañuelos de tela reposando en un tazón-

El rubio que sostenía bajo su nariz un nuevo pañuelo blanco le dedicó una mirada, respirando con forzada calma antes de responder.

-Eso creo –Dijo con la voz convertida en un sonido nasal-

-¿Qué te pasó? –Se animó a preguntar después el genio –no lo entiendo, estabas perfectamente…

Stanford podía ser realmente hábil buscando lo que quería, pensaba Cipher, y siempre sabía exactamente lo que debía preguntar, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba del genio, por lo que no lo pensó demasiado antes de responderle.

-No tengo idea Forside…. –Pero claro que tenía una idea, al menos una vaga –pero no puede ser grave

Con lentitud, retiró su pañuelo de debajo de su nariz, observando la sangre rojiza pintándolo. Extrañado, se percató de que su sangre no era caoba, sino un saludable bermellón, pero no lo pensó demasiado, ocupado en observar al genio hablar y lanzar teorías.

-Podría ser anemia… ¿Te ha sucedido antes? –Preguntó, observándole –necesitas ir a un médico

Una sonrisa pequeña surcó el semblante del rubio.

-¿Qué le diré? Un médico humano no entendería la complejidad de mi cuerpo –Dijo, sinceramente divertido por la absurdez del consejo – ¿Qué soy un demonio del sueño atrapado en un cuerpo humano con posible anemia?

El humano pareció no apreciar su sarcasmo, frunciendo el ceño. Rápidamente supo que había hecho mal, por lo que procedió a añadir.

-Estaré bien Forside…es la dimensión –Dijo despacio, su voz saliendo en calma poco propia-

El adulto pareció pensarlo unos segundos, observándole con gesto amigable.

-¿Por qué no te marchas entonces? –Tomó asiento a su lado, sintiendo una familiar sensación camuflada en recuerdo-

En cualquier otro momento Bill se habría mostrado sorprendido por la respuesta, pero en aquella ocasión no, en ese instante se permitió ser sincero, observando el pañuelo que se encontraba entre sus dedos enguantados.

-Porque no puedo –Dejó salir en un movimiento pastoso de sus labios. Sus ojos fijos sobre sus rodillas –…quiero verlo –Se permitió revelarle-

Los labios del adulto se abrieron, dispuesto a proferir algo más, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando ver a Stanley, que caminaba a donde ellos se encontraban sentados en las escaleras.

Ambos cerraron la conversación cómo si nunca hubiese estado allí, dedicándose a prestar su atención al que recién llegaba.

.

.

.

El moreno se pasó las manos entre los cabellos, sintiéndose superado por la situación. Los días en la escuela habían ido pésimos después de lo sucedido antes de su semana de "descanso" y su situación familiar no era tampoco la mejor: Mabel seguía molesta con él, y no iba a culparla, quizás sí se había excedido. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le hacía sentir taquicardia, era otra cosa, algo más grande que él.

El verano había vuelto, demasiado lento había pasado el tiempo, a su parecer, y se encontraba armando su maleta para viajar a Gravity Falls una vez más.

Secretamente sentía ansiedad de pisar de nuevo el pueblo, deseos de hacerlo, mucho más grandes de lo que pudiese recordar, pensando que Gravity Falls podía ser la respuesta a sus pesares y que visitar a sus tíos iba a ayudarle a relajarse.

Se imaginaba ya investigando anomalías con Stanford y, por extraño que fuese, limpiando la tienda de regalos, sentía que regresar a Gravity Falls era volver a casa…

¿Estaba mal pensarlo?

Sinceramente emocionado, colocó dentro de su maleta el inseparable libro negro, mismo que se tomó la libertad de hojear un poco, intrigado por lo que leyese ese compañero suyo.

El libro…

Era más bien un diario, pensó cuando colocó su portátil dentro de la maleta. Un diario muy bien narrado que plasmaba sentimientos encontrados que una persona sentía por otra. Se mordió los labios, suspirando.

Regresaba a Gravity Falls…

.

.

.

Cipher se estremeció con fuerza, temblando no solo internamente al percatarse de que los gemelos Pines le arrastraban a recibir a sus sobrinos que recientemente llegaban a Gravity Falls. No soportaba la idea de tener frente a él a Dipper, su cuerpo, por otro lado, respondía enviándole una horda violenta de polillas que revoloteaban agresivas en su vientre y estómago, como si se burlasen de él. Sus piernas eran jalea, ni siquiera hablar de su corazón, que parecía viajar como si alguien golpease violentamente un tambor.

Llevaba puesto el suéter que le regalase la hermana del castaño, muy coqueto a su parecer, con simulaciones de ladrillos en la parte baja y en las bocamangas, con un muy lindo corbatín de moño debajo de un gran ojo de pupila larga y coronando el pastel, resplandecientemente amarillo.

Pero no era importante, era algo preocupante lo que él creía que iba a suceder después, primero que nada, esperaba para ver lo que iban a hacerle los amigos de los mellizos cuando le vieran de nuevo…

Sentía que iba a morir…

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? –Preguntó, siendo arrastrado del brazo por Stanley-

Stanford caminaba a la par de ambos, tranquilo, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre el semblante. No entendía a ese hombre, era algo así como una especie de bipolar. Hace media hora había estado enojado con ambos…por nimiedades…y ahora llevaba una sonrisa en su semblante ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a los humanos? Él había llenado varios libros que estudiaban a los humanos, y aun así no lograba entenderles…

Divagaba dentro de sus pensamientos, queriendo desviarse del asunto importante: Dipper.

Frunció el ceño, angustiado a medida que se acercaban a la parada de autobús. A ese paso iba a sufrir insuficiencia respiratoria.

-No seas cobarde y enfréntate a lo que te espera –Le aconsejó en medio de un reproche el genio, acusándole con la mirada de ojos obscuros-

-Sí –Le apoyó el otro –deja de escapar de lo inevitable –Una risa burlona se le escapó de los labios mientras le golpeaba sin delicadeza en la espalda-

El rubio se puso dorado, frunciendo el ceño en molestia mientras intentaba recuperarse de la sacudida. Volvió la mirada ceñuda al mayor de los gemelos. No era un cobarde…solamente sabía cuándo había que abandonar…

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? –Espetó, con el ceño fruncido en molestia y las mejillas dos monedas de oro – ¡Yo no escapo de nada! –Medio gritó, como deseando creerlo él también-

-¡Dipper! –Gritó efusivo y animado el genio-

Cipher sintió su corazón humano detenerse unos segundos mientras saltaba detrás del gemelo mayor, como si con eso se escondiese del portador de ese nombre.

-¿Ves que sí? –Preguntó relajado el genio, dándole una mirada –Será mejor que te mentalices para verlo de nuevo…. –Le dijo, dando una mirada al frente, sus manos se adentraban a los bolsillos de su gabardina-

El demonio del sueño se sintió acorralado, se sentía atrapado, como si se hubiese percatado de que esos humanos sabían más de lo que debían.

Por supuesto que ellos sabían mucho más de lo que debían, y él tampoco estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo. Sus planes eran verle desde una distancia prudente y desaparecer, era lo que él quería y lo que esperaba, pero jamás pensó que se vería obligado a verle de cerca…

No le molestaba, le aterraba la idea de que el otro le recordase o le reconociera, siendo reconocerle algo mucho más probable, y decidiese que le tenía miedo o que le tenía rencor por _engañar_ en un pasado a su familia. No quería rememorar su mirada de doloroso odio…no la vería, no una segunda vez.

-…No quiero hablar de esto –Se asomó por encima del hombro del gemelo mayor, aburriendo el gesto como si realmente no importase-

Intentaba parecer serio, pero esa incomodidad de hablar de él volvía como nunca. Dipper era algo demasiado intimo para él, Dipper era un secreto suyo, algo privado.

-Hay, por favor ¿De verdad estamos hablando de estas ñoñadas? –Rodó los ojos Stanley –va a venir Dipper, ¿Y eso qué? ¿No te parece una buena oportunidad para aclarar todo? –Le espetó, cruzándose de brazos-

El rubio dudó unos segundos, caminando vacilante. Sería algo razonable, pero él no mantenía ninguna esperanza en ello, no ganaría nada haciendo que el chico le odiase.

-No se acuerda de mí…le borré la memoria para que no lo hiciera…. –Se llevó una mano a la nuca, sintiéndose extrañamente angustiado-

Confesar que le afectaba estaba volviéndose algo severo e incómodo. Estaba ya impreso implícitamente en sus acciones, no deseaba dejarlo en claro con palabras.

-¡Eso me habría servido! Fácil…si metía la pata le borraba la memoria…. –Asintió el adulto –me habría ahorrado cientos de rupturas con mujeres…

-No te burles Stanley –Reprochó el científico, girando la cabeza a donde ellos, fulminando a ambos con una mirada –Bill ya sabe que es un idiota…

-¡Hey! –Renegó, no sabiendo cómo justificarse por el insulto –aun así… ¿Debo ir? ¿Justo hoy? –Titubeó, acomodándose al lado de ellos para caminar –yo podría…podría no hacerlo y…. –Fue interrumpido por un bufido-

-Ya te lo dije. Deja de ser un cobarde y enfrenta esto como el… ¿Qué eres tú? –Preguntó el científico, frunciendo el ceño. El rubio aburrió el gesto, observando incrédulo a Stanford –…como un… _lo que tú seas_ …enfréntalo –Reprochó, continuando su caminata-

Maldita la distancia… podía ver la carretera si se esforzaba. Sus manos temblaron titubeantes, rodó los ojos, demasiado fastidiado con toda la conversación. ¡Él no quería enfrentarlo! No todavía…

Su corazón se detuvo, podría jurarlo, al mismo tiempo que ellos se detenían al borde de la carretera.

El autobús…

* * *

Hola! Wow…

Un beso por sus comentarios :3! Adorables que son mis lectores. :D

Me siento con la oportunidad de decir lo siguiente: Lectoras y lectores…mm…me pregunto si me leen chicos… -Mirada pensativa- Bueno! A lo serio, me gusta que nos familiaricemos un poco, y esas cosas, así que ¿Qué opinan de la dinámica siguiente? Explico, yo sé que para entender Over Again no es forzoso que las nuevas lectoras lean _"Enséñame"_ pero agradezco mucho a quienes lo hicieron, y a algunas quizás les haya gustado más la primera parte, así que me agrada que quienes lo leyeron vivieran a acá por la continuación :3 y es por eso que en la dinámica siguiente vamos a hablar de ello, yo realizaré algunas preguntas de vez en cuando y ustedes responderán, es sumamente sencillo! Aquí vamos ;)

En el capítulo de hoy hago alusión a una escena pasada, con Stanford y Bill ¿A cuál me refiero y a qué capítulo pertenece?

Está regalado! Quien responda correctamente a esto ganará algo **guay** :D

Quizás no es justo para las que no lo han leído pero no se preocupen! Porque más adelante lo solucionaremos lectoras nuevas!

Dejen sus respuestas acá abajo ;)

No me tocaba publicar hasta mañana pero así como puedo tardar puedo adelantar :D y me inspiré mucho por sus comentarios, incluso preparé algo bonito para mitad de semana así que espérenlo ;) Nos vemos en poco.

¿Reviews?


	5. Verte

La respiración le abandonó el cuerpo, dejándole sin aliento alguno, convertido en una tambaleante figura erguida a la luz cálida del verano, sus piernas titubeaban, rogándole echar a correr mientras era tiempo; el autobús se detuvo frente a ellos. Por la ventanilla podía apreciar en los cristales cubiertos con cortinas la mata de cabellos castaños más inconfundible del lugar.

Un nudo se le formó en el estómago, aunado a la falta de oxígeno, sus manos temblaron ansiosas y, aunque su cabeza gritara que era estúpido permanecer allí, su cuerpo respondía con anhelantes gestos que representaba en forma de movimientos temblorosos, ansioso de sentir de nuevo la cercanía de la pareja.

… ¿Lo era, si quiera?

El pensamiento de que no, le mareaba, literalmente; algo nuevo, extrañamente maravilloso y alarmante sucedió seguido de un pensamiento así: su cuerpo se sintió vibrar, algo que no habría sido impresionante de ser los nervios del momento la razón, pero era diferente, por debajo de su piel corrían excitadas descargas eléctricas que pulsaban en ondas suaves.

El solo pensamiento de la procedencia le avergonzó de sobremanera, obligándole a bajar la mirada con una mueca de irritación en el semblante. _Le estaba llamando_. Involuntaria y estúpidamente quería que el moreno le notara, aunque su cabeza dijese que era estúpido y que debería saltar detrás de un arbusto y correr en dirección opuesta; en ese momento se hacía la pregunta de si que el moreno fuese humano era más beneficioso que vano para él.

Sus cabellos castaños le dieron la señal de que se movía, sacándole en una sacudida de sus pensamientos.

Fue incapaz de reprimir el jadeo que se le escapó de los labios al percibir su movimiento; su cuerpo se estremeció con vacilante anhelo, coloreando los ojos del rubio de un incipiente azul eléctrico.

Las puertas del autobús se abrieron…

Si anteriormente no respiraba en aquel segundo estaba seguro de que había dejado de ver con claridad. Cientos de animalejos se movían mordisqueando sus entrañas apenas le observó de nuevo. Llegaba con la mirada puesta en ningún sitio en particular, con una camisa sencilla y unos pantalones a los que no les prestó atención.

Sus piernas cosquilleaban, temblorosas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, avellanos brillantes y los ambarinos desesperados, y al hacerlo el rubio se sintió seguro de estar siendo atravesado de una forma antinatural por la calidez de aquellos vacíos ojos. No recordaba un momento en que le hubiese encantado más ver sus ojos bonitos.

Verle fue cómo ser electrocutado de una forma violenta y al mismo tiempo cálida, podía sentirle tan cerca y tan lejos que se estremecía pensando en ello.

Observaba unas lentillas colocadas sobre sus ojos, disimulando las ojeras bajo aquellos pozos castaños.

Su cuerpo quiso desplomarse apenas sus miradas se cruzaron. Era como si en un segundo al mundo entero se le fuese la respiración y el tiempo se detuviese durante los momentos en que sus miradas se conectaron. Deseó profundamente leer sus pensamientos, saber qué pasaba por su mente al verle con aquella intensidad impropia en sus ojos opacos, brillantes únicamente por la luz solar, más, no pudo hacerlo, no por respeto a la privacidad, ninguna de las señales que enviaba a su cuerpo respondían, incluyendo las ganas de desviar la mirada del moreno.

Era reconfortante volver a ver sus ojos avellanos.

Pero a él llegaron como espejos los recuerdos nítidos de cuando le gritó con dolorosa falsedad y el odio que se dibujó en ellos, inevitablemente un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, obligándole a encogerse.

Por su cuenta el moreno desvió sus ojos, posándolos en ambos tíos suyos, que recibían a su hermana de la forma más efusiva que hubiese visto. Se sintió confundido al no haberse percatado del momento justo en que ella bajaba del autobús y este se perdía en la carretera.

Lo que no podía evitar hacer era observar de soslayo al chico ojeroso y despeinado que esperaba parado no muy lejos de sus tíos, su vestimenta informal consistía de un suéter tejido color amarillo que hacía lucir a su piel un poco más amarillenta de lo humanamente sano, y unos pantalones obscuros.

Sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza, producto seguramente de las noches sin dormir, más no pasó indiferente ante su ceño fruncido y el ligero desliz en sus ojos tranquilos. Había sido antinaturalmente doloroso.

Pestañeó, debía dormir más, por largos segundos se le había nublado la vista.

-¡Dipper! –Gritó a manera de saludo el alegre adulto, formando una sonrisa en sus labios que llegaba hasta sus ojos, marcando líneas expresivas-

-Tío Stan –Le sonrió de regreso de una forma suave y ausente-

El rubio espectador de todo titubeó, sintiéndose inseguro de lo que acababa de presenciar, más, lo olvidó en favor de corresponder a la mirada que le fue dedicada de nueva cuenta. Le gustaban mucho sus ojos.

De soslayo pudo ver a la hermana del castaño, que le veía con una extraña fijeza y cómo ambos adultos fingían no estarle viendo, como si ese instante se lo concedieran a ellos dos, únicamente a ellos. Sin embargo sí que podía sentir la presión que el trío ejercía para que comenzase a hablar.

Mabel se dedicó a ver el semblante intranquilo de su castaño hermano, que recorría de forma pausada a su espectador rubio, de inmediato se sintió fuera de lugar observándole, era tan notorio que ambos, aunque uno de ellos no recordase, fungían como imán para al otro.

Podría jurar que los ojos de su mellizo volvían a tener vida, pero no ahondó en ello, desviando la mirada a sus tíos.

-Bienvenido –Sus palabras fueron un titubeo escapando de sus labios sin aliento-

El moreno le observó durante largos segundos, tan largos que el rubio habría jurado que realmente no le había escuchado, pero cuando estaba por añadir algo pudo escuchar de regreso esa inconfundible voz.

-…Gracias –Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios delgados, dudosa –mm… ¿Te conozco de alguna parte? –Dijo entrecerrando los ojos como si le analizara-

El otro tragó pesado, relamiéndose los labios en un desesperado acto de nerviosismo. Quería decir que sí, pero no era tan egoísta para hacerle eso, no quería forzarle a recordarle porque así estaba bien, siendo ajeno a su vida, por lo que se limitó a volver a presentarse como quien era realmente.

Sentía que iba a desmayarse a causa de la tensión. Jamás imaginó que al tenerle frente a sí iba a desear correr a pedirle disculpas por haberse portado mal, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, ni que su cuerpo iba a saltar internamente apenas verlo, todos sus órganos humanos ya eran un problema, lo peor y que tal vez era lo que realmente le preocupaba, era su parte demoniaca, que pedía a gritos envolver también al mellizo para recordarle que había regresado por él y que allí estaba.

-Soy Bill, Bill Cipher…. –Dijo, sintiendo su voz salir con dificultad. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa surcó a sus labios, vacilante. Extendió su mano a modo de saludo, alargando la sonrisa de sus labios-

Eran todas las sensaciones cálidas al tenerle cerca, el anhelo que se alojaba en él y las ansias al verle a los ojos para encontrar nada más que una mirada incrédula en esos bonitos ojos avellanos…

Se mantuvo estático, sintiéndose mareado ante tantas sensaciones al ver el semblante lleno de sorpresa del moreno, sus labios entreabiertos y sus bonitos ojos atónitos. No se percató del veloz movimiento que realizaba el moreno, sacándole el arma a Stanford de la gabardina que insistía en usar, únicamente para levantarla con el cañón contra su cabeza.

-¡Tío Ford! –Gritó, afianzando sus manos alrededor del arma electromagnética-

Lejos de lo que parecía Bill no se sentía amenazado, contra cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero era Dipper, y su cuerpo realmente no le reconocía como a alguien peligroso, he allí la razón por la que sus instintos de supervivencia parecían haberse apagado de manera automática, confundiéndole de sobremanera al no responderle cuando pensó en saltar a un lado.

Observó el semblante serio del castaño, podría jurar que atisbó un resquicio de vacilante duda que se ocultaba en la ira de su mirada.

-Dipper, cálmate –Pidió el genio, contrariado y algo inseguro de haber hecho lo correcto al hablar-

No quería que ninguno de los dos se hiciera daño, y si bien, después de haber estudiado un poco más de cerca la actitud del rubio podía asegurar que su sobrino no estaba en peligro no podía asegurarle nada al demonio del sueño.

Contrario a su petición el menor le observó por encima del hombro, formando una mirada aterrada en su semblante, incrédula y confusa antes de volver los ojos al rubio, profundizando el ceño fruncido que ya portaba.

-¡¿Qué les hiciste?! –Cuestionó avanzando un paso a él, sus brazos y hombros se tensaban a medida que presionaba con fuerza el mango del arma-

Una risita se le escapó al demonio isósceles, sabía que debería mejor temer por su forma humana en lugar de comenzar a sonreír como todo un demente, pero resultaba sumamente cómico pensar en que su Pino estaba haciendo gala de su extenso sentido protector para su familia cuando él no había hecho nada malo, aún…o, ya no.

-Dipper, no les hice nada, tenemos una tregua ¿No es así sixer? –Se asomó por encima del hombro del moreno, alargando una sonrisa-

-¡No les hables! –Le gritó, empujando su cabeza con el cañón del arma para enfatizar su punto-

-…wow…Baja eso –Pidió con una sonrisa intranquila el rubio –no queremos que alguien termine lastimado…

Señaló con su dedo índice el cañón del arma. Por supuesto que eso era lo que él menos quería, que alguno de los dos saliera herido. Comenzaba a preguntarse si había sido una buena idea pararse enfrente del castaño.

Nada, jamás, era normal entre ellos.

-Retrocede entonces. Dime qué haces aquí –Ordenó, frunciendo el ceño. Sonaba enfadado-

La morena melliza observaba todo contrariada, sin saber exactamente lo que debía sentir. Podía ver en los ojos de su mellizo una ardiente llamarada de vida que no había allí antes y también la vibrante llamarada azulosa en los ojos diferentes de Cipher.

El mayor de los gemelos se llevó una mano al rostro, exasperado. Nada había salido como él lo había imaginado, negó lentamente, aspirando exasperado por la estupidez de los jóvenes de ese momento y la terquedad del demonio del sueño.

-Vine aquí a recibirlos –El rubio ignoró al resto, centrando sus ojos en él mientras levantaba las manos en señal de paz –vamos Dipper –Pidió dando una mirada al arma –baja eso…

Las cejas espesas del castaño se elevaron unos segundos, imprimiendo un titubeo a sus manos, que se movieron dubitativas al sostener el arma. Su pecho se contrajo, observando fijamente las ojeras profundas bajo los ojos diferentes.

-¿…Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre? –Entrecerró los ojos, haciendo parecer que su duda había sido solo un segundo al sostener con nueva fuerza el mango de la pistola-

Cipher se mordió la lengua. Estaba tan acostumbrado a llamarle así que se había olvidado por completo que en un pasado ese chico había sido Pino y no Dipper. Su pecho se encogió, dolorosamente, pero no supo esta vez el motivo de tal acto.

-Te sorprendería si te lo dijera –Respondió con toda la calma que pudo fingir en ese instante, reconociendo como ajena la sensación –Fordside…dile que baje el arma…. –Dio una mirada al aludido, indeciso de querer continuar con aquellas emociones-

Dipper le fulminó con la mirada, dio una mirada a su tío, incrédulo de lo que fuese a decir únicamente para encontrarse con la mano extendida de Stanford, que le pedía entregase lo que le pertenecía.

-Dipper, te explicaré todo mejor cuando me devuelvas eso…. –Aseguró con mirada amable, asintiendo lentamente-

Se le acercó unos segundos después, bajo la mirada tranquila del rubio y la incrédula del moreno.

-Tío Ford…. –Protestó sin aliento, indignado por su petición-

-Es mejor así Pino –Asintió el rubio, bajando las manos, mucho más tranquilo-

El castaño frunció el ceño, dejando de golpe el arma sobre la palma de su tío. No soportaba escuchar la voz sarcástica del demonio del sueño ni un segundo más, por lo que no razonó ni un poco antes de volverse a él y plantarle un certero puñetazo en su bonito rostro.

-¡Cierra la boca, maldito manipulador! –Medio gritó, furioso. Agitó su mano, buscando deshacerse del escozor después del golpe-

Cipher se quedó allí, sosteniéndose la zona afectada mientras los gemelos fingían demencia para con la escena. Sentía un hormigueo caminando doloroso por su rostro. Esperaba ya una hemorragia.

-Auch –Frunció el ceño, revisándose la palma para encontrar absolutamente nada, no había sangre allí, aquello le pareció extraño, pero lo dejó pasar en favor de volver los ojos al humano –que violento eres –Gruñó contra la palma de su mano, buscando deshacerse de la incomodidad-

Se ganó un gruñido por parte del menor, que le veía fijamente.

-¡Cállate! –Espetó, buscando abalanzarse contra él-

Dipper no creía que verdaderamente estuviese hablando con ese idiota después de todo. Lo único que quería era que cerrara la boca y desapareciera.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! –Intervino el genio, aferrándole por los brazos en un intento de mantenerle quieto-

-¡Tío Ford! ¡Ese idiota está jugando contigo! ¡Con todo el maldito mundo! –Aseguró, sintiéndose traicionado por ser detenido en su intento de plantarle otro golpe al estúpido y sarcástico rubio-

El adulto asintió tranquilo. Cipher se tomó la libertad de indignarse, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ese idiota tiene una explicación –Le dijo a modo de consuelo el adulto-

-Ese idiota es Bill Cipher –Chilló en busca de que le soltase, desechando ya la idea de golpearle de nuevo, aunque sabía que bien lo merecía-

Una mirada furiosa le fue dedicada al rubio, una que le caló profundo, haciéndole estremecerse. No había más rabia, no, había un mundo de emociones conectadas, convertidas en una marea violenta dentro de sus orbes chocolate. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse de nuevo a esa mirada suya.

-No puedes confiar en él –Masculló entre dientes, manteniendo una mirada penetrante en él –va a engañarte en cuanto pueda –Espetó como si escupiese las palabras con resentimiento-

Fue Bill quien apartó la mirada, consumido por las emociones intensas en sus ojos, pareciéndole mucho más interesante observar sus manos libres de guantes, fingiendo buscar resquicios de tinta carmesí.

-¿Por qué debo ser yo quien te lo diga? –Preguntó, cuando finalmente su tío le hubo dejado libre-

Detrás de ellos Mabel y Stan observaban todo, compartiendo miradas entre ellos. Había tanto de lo que hablar.

-Tranquilo, Dipper –Pidió con calma el genio-

Por su parte, el nombrado había perdido la felicidad que le producía pensar en volver al pueblo, pero extrañamente no se decepcionó, se sintió mejor que estando en california, se sintió en casa de nuevo, estando allí, así, con problemas miles, pero, de una forma desconcertante, se sentía complacido internamente, completo.

Ya no había un vórtice tragando todo a su paso, en su lugar había enigmas que se presentaban para que los resolviera.

De pronto le pareció que algo líquido bajaba por su nariz, rozando su labio superior y cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba con una mano cubriendo esa zona que sangraba.

Bill le observó, abriendo los ojos de golpe, como si le hubiesen bañado en agua helada. Stanley se acercó, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Dipper ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, sosteniéndole por el hombro-

El moreno no respondió algo, ocupado en cubrir con su mano la zona mientras el color carmesí se filtraba por sus dedos. Mudo, el rubio le tendió sin pensarlo, su pañuelo, sintiendo sus labios resecos y su respiración acelerada.

Se ganó las miradas incrédulas y una más del castaño, que le recorrió de pies a cabeza, viéndole como si tuviese un brazo extra o alguna extrañeza, por segundos largos, segundos en los que pensó retirar su mano y guardarse el pañuelo, más, cuando, vacilante, pensó en hacerlo, su palma fue detenida por la del moreno, que le quitó el pañuelo de las manos, rozando sus dedos en el proceso.

Cipher no lo supo en ese instante, pero el castaño se estremeció al tocar sus manos frías.

-¡Bienvenidos! –Gritaron varias voces al unísono-

Fue como si les hubiesen abofeteado, devolviéndoles a la realidad de golpe. Dipper se limpió con cuidado, ofreciendo una mirada a quienes llegaban, Cipher se quedó estático, esperando en cualquier momento a que todos saltaran sobre él para comenzar a asfixiarlo a golpes.

Mabel corrió hasta donde sus amigos, siendo recibida por los brazos de todos, incluyendo a la rubia Pacifica Noroeste, que le sonrió amigable.

-¡Dipper! –Saludó la alta pelirroja, extendiendo uno de sus brazos como petición para que se uniera al abrazo grupal-

Una sonrisa suave se formó en labios del moreno, que dio una mirada más al rubio antes de acercarse también.

El demonio del sueño retrocedió, inseguro de que algo malo no fuese a ocurrir, hasta quedar junto a los adultos, que le veían con extrañeza.

-Salió bien –Masculló el genio, observando también a distancia prudente-

-Me golpeó –Le recordó, tocándose con la punta de los dedos la zona afectada anteriormente-

Obviando el hecho, las miradas de los adultos cayeron sobre él, sus cejas enarcadas en semblantes idénticos parecían regañarle por pensar que no era una posibilidad, la más probable de todas.

A pesar de lo evidente el rubio no se sintió verdaderamente incómodo por el puñetazo, sorprendiéndose de que su piel no se hubiese teñido de un alarmante violáceo obscuro si no de un _saludable_ rojizo, lo más saludable que un golpe a la cara podía ser.

-Ellos no me están intentando matar –Comentó, preocupado pero no inconforme-

Los gemelos se observaron entre ellos, como si discutiesen con la mirada. Cipher les observó durante un largo tiempo antes de volver a proferir palabra.

-¿Eso es de familia? –Dijo, dando miradas de soslayo a los mellizos, que hablaban con sus amigos a una distancia no muy larga-

.

.

.

El silencio dentro de la cabaña era sepulcral, nadie hablaba o se movía, escuchándose únicamente las respiraciones de todos. La de Cipher y el castaño más aceleradas que las del resto. Parecía que se retaban a mantener el silencio pronunciado.

Los amigos de los mellizos habían pactado celebrar su regreso con una pequeña fiesta que sería efectuada al día siguiente, con motivo de su llegada, era la razón por la que el rubio ser mítico conservaba los nervios crispados dentro de la cabaña, siendo interrogado por la mirada del moreno.

-¿Y bien? –Fue el moreno menor quien rompió el silencio después de permanecer así una larga e incómoda temporada-

Los tres inculpados compartieron una mirada, discutiendo internamente si quien era el que debía hablar, por su parte, Stanley les ordenaba a los otros dos dejarle fuera de sus estupideces y hablar de una vez. Al final Stanford, actuando como mediador entre esos dos cabezas duras, habló.

-Tenemos un acuerdo de paz entre nosotros –Le dijo asintiendo –es una… ¿Alianza temporal? –Realizó ademanes con las manos, como si se lo pensara mucho mejor-

Un bufido se le escapó al moreno, que se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras asentía, incrédulo y fastidiado de lo que escuchaba.

Era inconcebible lo que le estaban diciendo, después de todo, ellos realmente... ¿Realmente pensaban que era una buena idea?

-¿Confías en él? –Preguntó después de un prolongado silencio, en el que su cuerpo se movió hacia adelante, esperando una respuesta-

-No la hemos pasado mal –Respondió su tío, observando de soslayo a su gemelo-

El moreno cerró los ojos, asintiendo con lentitud y calma que realmente no sentía.

-¿Confías en Cipher? –Preguntó de nuevo, insatisfecho con su respuesta-

Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios a Stanford, quien no comprendía qué hacía él metiéndose donde no debía, de cualquier modo no pensó demasiado lo que iba a responder.

-…sí –Asintió, simple y sencillamente-

Aquello bastó para que el moreno se pusiese de pie, sintiendo un remolino violento de emociones correr por su cuerpo. Caminó en dirección a la que, él sabía, sería su habitación, sin decir una palabra más.

Mabel observó a todos, el semblante fijo del rubio, su desmejorado aspecto, y los rostros indecisos de sus tíos.

-Duermo en la habitación de huéspedes –Dijo sin más, sonriendo en un intento de aligerar el ambiente-

-Con permiso –Pidió el rubio, marchando al lado contrario del mellizo menor-

Los últimos tres restantes jadearon de cansancio ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Stanley no entendía qué diablos le sucedía a la juventud, Stanford, por su parte, comprendía perfectamente bien a ambas partes, Mabel, por otro lado, ella era alguien que no quería inmiscuirse, no porque su _enamoramiento_ temporal con el rubio le hubiese dejado un mal sabor de boca si no por todo lo que a Dipper concernía, no quería saber un poco más de su testarudo hermano ni de su revoltosa vida.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? –Preguntó con una sonrisa Stanford-

La castaña se desplomó sobre el sillón más cercano, tirando a un lado su maleta.

-¡Agotador! No sabes lo que es estar metido en un autobús sin nada qué hacer –Aburrió el gesto, sonando realmente agotada-

-Tienes a Dipper –Opinó Stanley –el tiempo pasa más rápido así

Mencionar al castaño fue como quitarle todo sentido a lo que estaban hablando, levantando en la castaña una pared de emociones frías y crudas, que se plasmaron en su semblante serio.

-Me iré a mi habitación –Dijo sin más, tomando sus cosas antes de emprender camino-

Al verla subir las escaleras los gemelos se observaron, compartiendo una mirada confundida.

-¿Dije algo malo? –Le preguntó a su gemelo, frunciendo el ceño-

El científico se encogió de hombros, restando importancia.

-Adolescentes –Respondió –no puedes dejarlos solos un tiempo o de lo contrario acaban con sus vidas sociales…

.

.

.

La cabaña del misterio era una batalla campal, nadie podía estar en presencia de alguien por demasiado tiempo. Mabel no soportaba la cercanía de su mellizo, y el último se sentía traicionado por todos, evitándoles a toda costa.

La hora de la cena había llegado, y Cipher había sido llevado a rastras por Stanley, como era ya la costumbre, ellos y Stanford cenaban juntos cada noche, por lo que el humano insistía en que no tenía por qué ser diferente con la llegada de los mellizos. Pero sí que lo era.

Mabel se encontraba revolviendo su cena, produciendo soniditos con los cubiertos y su plato. Espagueti con albóndigas, esa era la cena. Stanley comía, como de costumbre, ignorándoles a ellos a sus caras amargadas, Stanford no podía evitar darles miradas de soslayo, comiendo ocasionalmente, Dipper se cruzaba de brazos, fingiendo que realmente no se encontraba allí con ellos, él, por su parte, mantenía las palmas de sus manos sobre su regazo, apretando los labios, imposibilitado a probar bocado alguno.

Observó de nuevo al mellizo, dando miradas de reojo. Había cambiado tanto en solamente un año. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba verle usar lentillas, aunque para la cena no las llevase puestas, parecía que su cabello había permanecido con el mismo corte de hace un año, sus ojos castaños lucían tan vivos como él los recordaba, ardiendo en emociones, no encontraba más ese rastro de monotonía, bajo ellos ojeras más obscuras se observaban, su piel tan tostada como siempre, sus labios delgados, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus cejas…era Dipper, sencillamente. Sumido en ello no reparó en que le observaba hasta que los ojos acusadores del mismo le pillaron, obligándole a desviar la mirada al instante.

Su corazón se expandió y se contrajo, latiendo apresurado.

El moreno apretó sus brazos cruzados, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Se había percatado perfectamente de la mirada insistente del rubio, causándole una sensación entrañable que le azotaba, estaba molesto, y aun así, sentía calidez ajena abrazándole, era extraño, no lo había sentido desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no lo pensó demasiado, contemplando su ya fría cena antes de subir los ojos al semblante de perfil del demonio del sueño.

Parecía cansado, su piel pálida lucía ligeramente enfermiza, ojeras profundas bajo sus párpados, el desarreglado cabello rubio cayendo por su nuca, largo hasta rozar el inicio de su cuello, podía ver que los largos cabellos que obstruían su vista se encontraban detrás de sus orejas, parecía demasiado delgado.

Apartó su mirada, devolviéndola a su plato. En un suspiro separó sus brazos, tomando su cubierto para probar un poco de su cena, sin apetito alguno.

El rubio le volvió a ver, saboreando en secreto la calidez de sus ojos castaños. Sin más, él también tomó su cubierto, probando el platillo frente a él. Stanley suspiró de alivio en su sitio, relajando los hombros. A él le disgustaba demasiado tener a su alrededor personas en conflicto, era una de las cosas que más detestaba.

.

.

.

-No puedes irte sin despedirte –Le reprochó el genio, frunciendo el ceño-

Cipher asintió, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Lo había decidido ya, desde antes de ver de nuevo al moreno, que únicamente iba a verle y después se marcharía de allí, y estaba bien para él, pero no pensó que verle tan de cerca haría las cosas más difíciles de lo que eran.

-No quiere ni verme –Le dijo, volviendo los ojos a él –es muy rencoroso ¿No?

-Yo nunca dije que tenía que ser una despedida larga y emotiva –Bufó el genio, dejando sus hombros caer en un movimiento demasiado rápido –además, yo no sé qué pasó entre ustedes…bueno, sí que lo sé –Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente –pero no entiendo el verdadero problema

Ford secretamente no quería que se marchara, había pequeños vestigios dentro de él de empatía para ese idiota de cabello rubio, y aunque no perdonaba su pasado sí que valoraba el presente, y era eso algo a lo que él se encontraba habituado, era esa, tal vez, la razón por la que deseaba detenerle, pero él jamás había sido alguien egoísta, y sabía que era lo mejor para el rubio y si él así lo quería estaba bien para él.

De cualquier forma su sobrino ya no sufría por él, no le recordaba.

La cena había terminado unos minutos antes, con Dipper retirándose primero que nadie únicamente para ser secundado por Mabel, que abandonó el sitio unos momentos después, ambos sin haber comido demasiado. Bill sabía que no le estaba haciendo un bien al moreno y que lo mejor era terminar de olvidar todo. Por ello, decidía marcharse. Armándose de valor, dio una mirada al adulto antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones, primero que nada, a decir adiós a la castaña, aplazando lo inevitable.

.

.

.

-Mabel, soy Bill… Voy a entrar –Le avisó, tomando el pomo en su mano-

Sin esperar una negativa abrió la puerta, viendo a su alrededor las maletas perfectamente arrumbadas a un lado y a la castaña desempacando con lentitud impropia de ella, se adentró al lugar, observando todo.

Ella permaneció en silencio, acomodando sus cosas hasta percatarse que dentro de la pequeña estancia el rubio caminaba, husmeando curioso las cosas puestas sobre la mesita de noche y observando de reojo el tiradero de productos sobre su cama.

-Te ves terrible –Le dijo después, pillándole por sorpresa. Tomó al momento entre sus manos uno de sus esponjosos suéteres, colocándolo junto a otro más dentro de su closet –suerte para ti que mi suéter mejora un poco tu aspecto

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio, que tomó asiento, sin invitación, sobre su cama, junto a los productos de belleza que él desconocía.

-El ambiente, ya sabes. Tú luces amargada –Se acomodó, tomando en sus manos y al azar, uno de los embaces, leyendo por encima lo que era-

La morena se encogió de hombros.

-Las cosas no van como pensé…creo que eres bastante inútil –Le dijo, frunciendo el ceño, mientras se sentaba junto a él-

Se ganó la mirada confusa y un tanto molesta del rubio. Claramente el demonio no entendía a qué quería llegar la morena insultándole, pero no dijo nada, viéndole fijamente.

-Cuando…cuando llegamos a California las cosas no fueron bien –Añadió al ver su rostro de indignación –creo que no hiciste bien…tu _trabajo_ , Dipper comenzó a comportarse extraño conmigo…. –Bajó la mirada, frunciendo los labios-

Él no sentía particular empatía por la chica, pero era verdad que le preocupaba lo que le había dicho, por lo que se limitó a verla, analizando dentro de su cabeza las palabras que le había mencionado.

Temía que el moreno pudiese recordar algo acerca de él…o de ellos. La sola idea le erizaba los vellos de la nuca, estremeciéndole.

-… ¿Me recuerda? –Titubeó al preguntar, algo que se estaba haciendo molestamente común en él cuando se sentía sobrepasado-

Pero para su alivio, ella respondió.

-No. No, no se acuerda de nada y es mejor que siga así…. –Suspiró –ya causaste demasiado –Mencionó a modo de reproche, poniéndose de pie casi al momento-

Cipher no sabía cómo era que debía sentirse con esa acusación, sí, el perfectamente era sabedor de que la había liado, pero ella no tenía por qué reprocharle algo, él, directamente, no había puesto problemas entre ella y su castaño ¿O sí?

-De cualquier forma –Le dijo él, poniéndose de pie mientras colocaba de regreso en su sitio la _base de maquillaje_ –quiero agradecerte por el suéter y despedirme –Se llevó una mano al bolsillo, quedándose quieto unos segundos-

La chica le observó de reojo, estando de espaldas a él.

-Bien, eso es todo –Asintió el rubio, dándose media vuelta-

La castaña no le detuvo y él tampoco quería estar allí, había sido una conversación demasiado seca, y aunque, en lo particular el habría querido exprimirla preguntando sobre Dipper y su estadía en california, se había limitado a no hacerlo, por lo que notaba, los mellizos no estaban en buenos términos por el momento.

.

.

.

El moreno se dejó caer sobre su cama, revolviendo las sábanas a su alrededor al girarse, estaba furioso, dolido, decepcionado y…triste. Una violenta mezcla de esas emociones le obligaban a recostar el rostro entre las sábanas, con sus manos temblando.

Fruncía el ceño en desespero y molestia, buscando esconder las ansias que tenía de gritar con fuerza; todo se había ido al caño y era eso lo que le dolía.

¿Por qué las cosas siempre eran difíciles para él? Se preguntaba con los hombros temblorosos.

Ver de nuevo sus ojos había sido un golpe demasiado violento, era un desconocido únicamente, era solo un tipo rubio, hasta que vio sus ojos… sus malditos ojos. Demasiado había llegado a él apenas verle. El mareo de emociones, todo, convertido en un golpe violento y abrazador.

 _Te necesito…_

 _Te amo…_

Nada de eso tenía sentido alguno, ¿Por qué? Se sentía en una tormenta de miseria, sufriendo, tarde, lo que no había podido los meses atrás. Cada cosa se ponía en su sitio, y era tan difícil de entender que terminaba agobiándole aún más, tal vez no tenía explicación y él era un tonto pensando que sí.

 _Eres una pieza en mi juego de ajedrez…_

 _Vete…_

Cenando, había reprimido las ganas inmensas de recostar su cabeza en la mesa y sollozar, todo era un lío, y entendía perfectamente el porqué de sentirse así.

Todas esas tardes mirando al vacío, sintiéndose deshecho sin saber la razón, comparando su interior con un hueco profundo, un pozo sin fondo, las noches enteras sin poder dormir, añorando algo que desconocía, únicamente para enterarse de la peor manera que realmente jamás lo había tenido y que nunca lo tendría.

Se permitió llorar, sabiendo esta vez por qué lo hacía; lágrimas saladas corrían por sus ojos, empapando la almohada bajo su cabeza, no quería hacerlo, pero realmente había sido dolorosa la caída después de haber estado perdido en la nada.

Más, sin embargo, sinceramente, ese dolor era mejor que la ignorancia.

El sueño anterior tomaba sentido para él, a quien había visto era a Cipher, no había duda en ello, pero no mejoraba nada, únicamente emporaba todo. Pensar de lo que era capaz alguien para lograr sus cometidos era repulsivo.

Se tragó un sollozo amargo, hipando en el proceso. Buscó de inmediato esconder el rostro entre sus sábanas, silenciando los sonidos vergonzosos de su garganta.

¿Por qué _querer_ dolía tanto…?

.

.

.

-Pino –Llamó a la puerta, teniendo dolorosos recuerdos de ese sitio. Los abrazos y los juegos sin sentido, todo perfectamente claro –voy a entrar –Informó, colocando su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta en un titubeo-

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó al otro lado, como si algo se hubiese caído al suelo, crispándole los nervios, obligándole a respingar en su sitio.

-¡Lárgate! –Escuchó de una voz ronca y rasposa que sonaba agotada-

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo un doloroso hueco en la boca del estómago y un inexplicable nudo en la garganta. Sin embargo, no había motivos para sentirlo. Apretó suavemente el pomo de la puerta en su mano.

-No seas amargado Pinito –Se mordió los labios, fingiendo su mejor tono socarrón –hablemos –Insistió, recostando su costado contra la puerta-

Se sentía agotado mentalmente, pero eso no restaba nada a su deseo de hablar con él.

-No quiero hablarte –Espetó la voz al otro lado-

No entendía el rencor que podía tenerle el moreno a su lejano pasado de _"enemigos",_ aquello suponía demasiado odio junto, pero era Dipper, y nada era algo seguro con él.

No pensó demasiado sus actos siguientes, decidido a hablarle aunque las piernas le temblaran.

-…Pino –Abrió la puerta en un movimiento decidido, encontrando la maleta del ultimo abierta de par en par, tirada en el piso y el contenido vaciado por completo. Era la maleta lo que se había caído-

El castaño le daba la espalda, parado frente a su cama mientras fingía que removía sus cosas dentro de una maleta más pequeña.

-Dije que te fueras –Le recordó con voz demasiado seria, aun para él-

Cipher aspiró, recorriéndole con la mirada unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Y yo dije que quiero hablar contigo –Dejó salir el aire con contenía, dando una mirada alrededor.-

Ese sitio tenía muchos recuerdos para él. Era también una de las razones por las que no había vuelto a entrar desde que partiese el moreno.

Un bufido se le escapó de los labios a Dipper, uno que llegó hasta sus oídos, lleno de cansancio y fastidio. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, encarándole.

-¿Qué quieres? –Se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos serios y cansados-

El demonio del sueño se quedó atónito. Dipper no parecía estarlo pasando bien, lucía agotado, tal vez no físicamente.

-…Solo que hablemos –Respondió, quedándose prudentemente a varios pasos de distancia-

-Yo no quiero hablar –Aclaró, evitando verle-

El ser mítico lo pensó unos segundos, indeciso si aquello valía o no la pena. Le había quedado claro ya, Dipper no era alguien que olvidase fácilmente, nada había salido como en aquella primera ocasión y tampoco lo esperaba, sin embargo, el rencor repentino le sorprendía, de recordar lo pasado habría sido entendible, por supuesto.

-… ¿Cómo te sentirías más cómodo con mi presencia? –Sus ojos recorrieron el semblante inescrutable en el bonito rostro del castaño-

Los grandes ojos castaños del moreno se entrecerraron, obligándole a quedarse estático y a contener el aliento una vez más. Podía sentirse agitado y un calor de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, sin embargo, su cuerpo no estaba teniendo absolutamente ningún cambio.

-Si llevaras una correa –Bufó él, rodando los ojos al momento-

Cipher frunció el ceño, aquello era humillante de pedir. Nunca un Cipher, él, el único demonio del sueño, podía imaginarse siendo tratado como a una mascota humana por un simple humano castaño, que Dipper literalmente le tuviese en sus manos no marcaba una diferencia ¿No? ¡Por supuesto que no! Fue esa la razón por la que se puso recto y con la cabeza alta comenzó a andar a la salida, frunciendo los labios.

Dipper pensaba que se abría librado de él por el momento, era lo mejor, no le quería cerca, su cercanía le erizaba los vellos de la nuca y hacía a su pecho apretarse con tal fuerza que le dejaba sin aliento. Sintió sus piernas flaquear al verle cerrar la puerta de la habitación, se sentó sobre su cama, manteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Estaba agotado. Estaba…mal.

Sin embargo, la soledad avasallante no tuvo demasiada duración, puesto que la puerta se abrió de golpe y con violencia propia de alguien decidido, dejando ver de nuevo al rubio, que se le acercó a largas zancadas. El moreno observó con ojos desorbitados que le extendía la punta de una correa de tela reforzada color negro, atada a un peto que se abrazaba al torso de este, parecía una de esas correas que utilizaban las madres para sus hijos...

-Listo…toma… ¿Podemos hablar ahora? –Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con la mirada desviada-

Suficiente, Cipher oficialmente se detestaba a sí mismo, se odiaba con todo su magnífico ser y si pudiera clonarse en ese instante mismo se patearía, era increíble lo estúpido que se estaba portando únicamente para agradar a su humano.

Dipper enmudeció. Ante su silencio él tomó asiento sobre la cama, dejando en manos del moreno el extremo de la correa para niños. Estando juntos notaron de inmediato un _nosequé_ , que les obligó a volver los ojos al otro, sintiendo ambos ese chispazo discreto que de no ser por el casi doloroso impacto habría pasado desapercibido.

Sin embargo, Dipper se obligó a alejarse unos centímetros del otro, llevando la mirada a un punto distinto antes de hablar.

-¿Qué quieres? –Suspiró en un jadeo involuntario-

Dubitativo, el mayor se dedicó a recorrer con los ojos la tela de los pantalones del mellizo, saboreando la extraña sensación como si quisiese descubrir su origen. De cualquier modo terminó ignorándolo para posar sus ojos sobre el chico de cabellos castaños. Quería responder, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso. Exhaló, dejando salir el aire contenido.

-Decirte adiós –Le dijo, sonriendo de manera amplia, tan extensa que simulaba a la perfección algo de antaño propio de él-

 _No quiero irme…_

Rebotaba en su cabeza.

El moreno le vio, alzando sus cejas espesas con sorpresa. Sus labios delgados repentinamente más secos de lo normal y una tensión notoria en sus hombros.

-¿Te vas? –Escapó de sus labios, tan ligeramente que parecía algo dicho para sí más que para el otro-

Era claro que ambos lo entendían y no hacía falta que lo hablasen demasiado; a pesar de que Cipher sabía que él no tenía recuerdos de su pasado juntos no se hacía a la idea de saberle tan lejano.

-Feliz regreso, pero no pienses que te desharás de mí, ya sé cómo entrar a la dimensión así que…. –Mientras hablaba se puso de pie, dando la espalda a la salida en favor de verle. Señaló a la salida sin mucho esmero-

 _Es mentira._

El moreno dejó sus ojos estáticos sobre los suyos, inmutable y fingiéndose sereno. Su labio inferior titubeaba a medida que él deseaba hablar.

Era contradictorio lo que estaba sintiendo, por supuesto que le quería lejos de él, lo más lejos posible, toda una dimensión…pero, también estaba esa parte latente que se negaba a despedirse, una muy estúpida y maltratada. Sus bonitas emociones.

-Supongo que eso es bueno –Se limitó a responder desde su sitio sobre la cama, como si aquello realmente le diese igual-

-Es bueno. –Dijo seguidamente el rubio, buscando convencerse a sí mismo de que eso era verdad-

-Bien. –Asintió una vez más el castaño-

Sus dedos rozaban la tela reforzada de la correa que estaba entre sus dedos, dejándola sobre sus palmas sin esfuerzo alguno por evitar que se cayera ante un movimiento del otro.

-Sí. –Carraspeó el demonio del sueño, sintiendo su extraño corazón humano latiendo intranquilo-

 _No quiero._

 _No lo hagas._

Dio media vuelta para marcharse, más, no había dado aún un paso cuando la correa le impidió continuar caminando y al volverse sobre su sitio descubrió que era sostenida por las manos del mellizo. Su expresión de sorpresa debía haber sido entonces un poema que dejó sin habla al otro durante unos segundos, lívido por sus acciones involuntarias.

Bajó la mirada, buscando esconder sus ojos castaños en las lentillas que llevaba puestas. Lentamente el agarre en sus manos se aflojó, dejando espacio al otro de irse.

Ninguno emitió palabra alguna, quedándose así durante varios segundos. Había tanto por hablar y tan poco valor para hacerlo que al final los pasos suaves del demonio se escucharon por los maderos chillones de la habitación, advirtiéndole a Dipper que se marchaba, pero esta vez el moreno no le detuvo.

.

.

.

Regresó a su _hogar_ , yendo directamente a su repisa en la chimenea, de allí tomó la esfera pequeña en sus manos, frunciendo el ceño.

Si tan solo Pyronica se hubiese quedado con él posiblemente nada de eso habría ocurrido tan de repente, después de todo, ella actuaba como la cabeza fría en esas situaciones en las que él no podía pensar.

Pensó en Py, su amiga, si ella se hubiese quedado…

Nunca le preguntó si ella quería quedarse. Jamás lo hacía, nunca había la necesidad de hacerlo, y estaba bien, nadie reprochaba.

Pero…necesitaba, él, _necesitaba_ algo de alguien, pero, dolorosamente, no era algo que pudiese tomar, era algo que se daba por voluntad propia…y ella sabría qué hacer.

Suspiró, apretando con fuerza la esfera, que comenzó a fragmentarse en sus manos. Iba a regresar y a verla otra vez, tal vez ella le aclarase todo, tal vez le dijese cómo olvidar también él.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios, y wow, no me esperaba que alguien realmente se quedara con la imagen de lo que pregunté, pero, sí que sucedió y me siento bastante feliz con ello :D y mi lectora ganadora es **Nellyhatakk.** Un beso para ti!

Ella ganó un One-Shot que si mis cálculos no son herrados estará publicado en mi perfil a más tardar el **1/04/17** Y por supuesto será BillDip.

No lo sé, faltó acción ¬3¬.

Comenta si también tus padres compraron una de esas pecheras para bebé :D el mío era un osito XD :3

Hoy toca publicar así que, espero verlas pronto y pues nada, espero que les haya gustado :D

¿Reviews?


	6. Extra 1: El diario de Bill

**Extra 1: El diario de Bill**

Se frotó el rostro, sentándose en su puff azul, la suavidad no era reconfortante, por más que se intentase relajar, sus manos aún temblaban recordando las tonterías que decía uno de sus compañeros y cómo se había visto obligado a… jamás había deseado golpear a alguien como lo deseó en ese instante. El solo recuerdo le revolvía el estómago de una manera insana.

Por reflejo sus ojos se detuvieron en la mochila, que esperaba a uno de sus costados, mordiéndose los labios extendió su mano hacia ella, inhalando con fuerza. Allí estaba el motivo de su violenta reacción.

La repentina curiosidad causaba estragos en él, desde que se diese cuenta de que era algo personal de alguien más. Se preguntó entonces si debía hojearlo un poco en ese tiempo libre que iba a tener.

Una semana fuera del colegio…

Era increíble.

De cualquier modo, no haría daño a nadie…además…le distraería de sus problemas personales, del enojo de Mabel, y de esa insistente ansiedad que le recorría cada vez que su cabeza no se veía ocupada.

Aun así, se sentía cómo si violase la privacidad de alguien, sin embargo, su curiosidad era demasiado fuerte y él no tenía ánimos de combatirla.

Se acomodó en su sitio, tomando en sus manos el libro de tapas gruesas. Su espalda se reclinó apenas lo suficiente mientras recostaba el tomo sobre sus piernas, hojeando la primera página. Había allí el dibujo del cuerpo humano _"El hombre ideal"_ * alzó las cejas en intriga, leyendo notas al pie de página.

 _Nota: No es estrictamente necesario comenzar desde cero y en este caso no es la mejor opción._

Saltó las páginas siguientes, observando después una página sin fecha aparente que comenzaba de una forma demasiado peculiar para ignorarla. Así que, colocándose sus lentillas, comenzó a leer.

 _No pensaba coherente registrar todo, ¡Demonios! Si incluso parecía estúpido. Todo marchaba demasiado bien para hacerlo, pero…nunca experimenté algo más desconcertante y excitante hasta que llegó ese día._

 _No hacía realmente un mal clima, la temperatura natural veraniega me coloreaba las mejillas de un saludable rosado, común en cualquier humano, secretamente me sentía satisfecho, sin embargo no es lo importante._

 _Aquél común día se convirtió en algo peculiar cuando su ira se volvió en mi contra. Nunca antes se había molestado conmigo, supuse que era algo normal, había metido la pata y ese humano en particular tendía demasiado a ser un cabeza dura, demasiado terco, pero hubo algo que me heló las entrañas, la bonita marca de sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca._

 _Decir que fue doloroso sería decir poco, pero no me atreví a decirle, posiblemente únicamente le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo cuando cometiese un descuido más._

 _Era tan gracioso…_

Realizó una pausa en su lectura, parecía que era un diario más, pero con extrañas notas científicas…no sabía qué debía sentir exactamente, sintió su nuca cosquilleando, se preguntó si debía continuar leyendo; una cosa sí que quedaba clara en su cabeza, la persona que estuviese escribiendo eso tenía serios problemas con la auto-preservación y de masoquismo bastante graves si llegaba a considerar una agresión física como algo… "divertido".

 _Cuando se enojaba delgadas líneas expresivas adornaban sus párpados inferiores y sus ojos se entrecerraban, me veía con molestia desde su posición, causándome verdaderas ganas de reírme y delatarme enfrente suyo._

 _Él era verdaderamente inteligente, sospechar todo a la mínima, me hacía sentir retado, bastante interesante para ignorarlo sin más._

 _Mi cuerpo serpenteaba tembloroso cuando sus palmas se coloraron a costados de mi cabeza, acorralándome, pidiendo mi atención, exigente._

No estaba seguro de si la persona que escribía percibía aquello como lo percibía él pero estaba consciente de que esa escena era por demás un enfrentamiento que no debería causarle ese tipo de cosas a nadie normal.

De cualquier forma se tragó sus opiniones, continuando con su lectura.

 _Era hilarante hacerle perder los estribos, sus labios se tensaban, sus ojos se entrecerraban, su cuerpo vibraba…_

 _Fue imposible no sonreír cuando cerró la puerta tras de mí, buscando mantenerme en un sitio del que no me iría. Sus grandes ojos me acusaban y eso era desconcertantemente encantador. Era un humanito demasiado entrometido y…muy interesante._

Después de eso saltó un par de páginas, decidiendo que quien lo escribiese tenía bastantes problemas y que la persona que lo acompañaba en ese momento debería saberlo ya y conocer en qué y con quien se estaba metiendo, o de lo contrario él comenzaría a compadecer su ingenuidad, era claro que esa persona –o ser –tenía problemas psicológicos y que nadie en sus cinco sentidos debería retar –o si quiera acercarse –a alguien así.

 _Fue la razón por la que comencé a hacer las notas, porque claro, era necesario después de lo que sucedió en mí. Pareció tonto, pero documentarlo todo se volvió realmente efectivo._

Leyó con atención, moviendo ligeramente los labios mientras lo hacía. Frunció el ceño, repasando de nuevo las líneas, ¿Quién escribía cosas como esas? Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, frunciendo el entrecejo en una pose pensativa. Parecía que iba a tener que leerlo todo si de verdad quería entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se mordió muy suavemente los labios, tamborileando los dedos contra las pastas duras del libro. No ponía un nombre, estaba seguro que de no saber que alguien lo había escrito entonces estaría debatiéndose entre si era o no una novela más.

 _Había marcas obscuras en mis muñecas, no habría sido de sorprenderse, a los humanos se les amorata la piel después de tocar con demasiada fuerza ¿No?_

 _No, era diferente, era doloroso, eran marcas obscuras, surcos en forma de dedos, me sorprendió bastante lo que contemplé, pero quise no tomarle importancia, después de todo, tenía demasiado que pensar, había mucho por hacer como para prestarle demasiada atención, pero aun así, el tema no me dejaba tranquilo._

Se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, deteniendo su lectura, la otra persona le había lastimado ¿Por qué? Cada línea que leía le corroboraba aún más que la persona que escribía debía tener problemas. Ignoró sus emociones, continuando unos momentos después, saltando algunas notas químicas que estaban allí.

 _Habían pasado unos días y esas marcas no se marchaban…era bastante…desconcertante. Y él continuaba molesto conmigo, ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Quién sabe? No me parecía real, era tan calmado y paciente pero estallaba tan rápido conmigo cuando le molestaba, parecía tan curioso, nunca me había metido en algo así._

 _Pero conseguí una respuesta, y también que ella terminase intoxicada…su hermana, demasiado entrometida para ser saludable para ella, pero no importaba porque tenía una manera de ayudarnos a ambos._

Para ese punto Dipper ya se sentía demasiado confundido, había información que podría sacarse de contexto fácilmente ¿Intoxicado? ¿Con qué, exactamente? Podría ser cualquier cosa, mariscos, drogas, fármacos, químicos, cualquier cosa ¡Cualquiera! Daba igual.

Suspiró, deteniéndose a reflexionar unos momentos. Su cabeza iba a explotar, no terminaba de creerse que hubiese modo alguno de que alguien así fuese capaz de existir, solo de pensarlo se le erizaba la piel…quería ver quien era.

Le excitaba encontrarse frente a un misterio, ese en especial se sentía extrañamente vinculado a él, pero, no importaba, porque él no sabía nada realmente y debería seguir leyendo si quería saber más.

Suspiró de nuevo, observando las hojas ante él.

 _Ese mocoso me sacaba de quicio ¡¿Por qué?! Era tan confuso, tan raro, tan…malditamente común, era brillante, valiente y un gran cabeza dura. Discutir se había convertido en una rutina diaria ¿Quién podría aguantar algo así sin arrancarle la cabeza?_

 _Posiblemente yo… ¡Mil demonios!_

 _Su compañía no era relevante ¿Por qué la costumbre repentina? No tengo idea alguna y posiblemente jamás la tendré._

 _Descubrí que las costumbres humanas eran un maldito fastidio, las amigas de su "enamorada" hermana no dejaban de saltarme encima, lo cual ha resultado asquerosamente molesto, jamás había sentido tanta aversión al contacto humano…es decir, ya era molesto, siempre lo ha sido pero ellas no dejaban en paz la piel de mi rostro…_

Una risita se le quiso escapar al moreno mientras leía eso, vaya que lograba sacarle de sus problemas. Al parecer, quien fuese que escribía eso, tenía problemas con las personas. Y también mantenía una relación o –al menos –estaba enamorándose de una persona que al mismo tiempo le sacaba de sus casillas, menudo enredo emocional, se imaginó, sonriendo apenas con una extraña mezcla de emociones que le confundía bastante.

Relajó los hombros, sintiéndose menos tenso y mucho más confuso que antes, pero, extrañamente se sentía mejor, sabía que al menos no era el único enorme idiota en el mundo, aún si esa persona que leía realmente no existía o si era solamente un espejismo.

Parecía alguien interesante.

.

.

.

Se arrepentía de aquellos pensamientos positivos para con él….

De haberlo sabido se habría detenido, no habría leído más de saber que era él, pero en su momento había sido lo único que podía hacer.

Se mantenía en un dilema interno ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué _podía_ hacer?

¿Creer en él…? ¡No podría! ¡No!

Su mirada se topó con el techo de marcas mohosas. Unos minutos atrás se había marchado el rubio, y a él le había parecido todo un golpe repentino.

Por supuesto que sabía que se marcharía…pero…era igual.

No, _ese_ era el problema, no era igual, y no daba igual, ¡Para nada! Porque en su cabeza siempre se encontraba rondando la idea de _si era verdad_ , o _si podría ser cierto_ , por más que su raciocinio decía rotundamente que **no** , él quería pensar en alguna parte de su cabeza que había una oportunidad para ello.

No le quería cerca, pero tampoco le quería lejos…

Dejar todo a un maldito lado parecía sensato… pero… ¿Él era sensato…?

No lo era.

No lo sería.

Cerró los ojos largos minutos, sin pensar en realmente nada.

Dolía imaginar, no era justo para él, no había tenido tiempo para meditar absolutamente nada, había sido forzado a olvidar y cuando fue capaz de…entenderlo, se vio obligado a enfrentarse a una situación precisa que le pedía tomar una decisión que necesitaba premeditación.

Quería llorar…

No podía creer lo injustos que estaban siendo con él, lo injusto de la situación y lo cruel que era su destino.

Extrañaba horriblemente poder hablar con su hermana, no podía entender cómo las cosas se habían complicado tanto entre ellos…entre su hermana y él.

Se sentía solo contra sus conflictos….

¿Por qué?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Maldición! Me dejaba sin aire su peculiaridad…_

 _Tenía cierto miedo y un enorme grado de aversión a una posibilidad tan amplia…_

 _Nuestras manos se habían unido en una, sin importar los motivos por los que lo hicieron, y de inmediato pude sentir una corriente de electricidad que me obligaba a estremecerme._

 _Una unión así me causa…pánico._

 _Sé que si lo ignoro nada debería suceder, porque somos demasiado diferentes, mentalmente, sentimentalmente y porque yo no necesito de algo así y tampoco a alguien…_

 _¿Con qué fin?_

 _Únicamente traería problemas._

* * *

 _*El hombre ideal: El hombre ideal es una manera alterna que se tiene de llamarle al popularmente conocido "Hombre de Vitruvio"_ es un famoso dibujo acompañado de notas anatómicas de Leonardo da Vinci realizado alrededor del año 1490 en uno de sus diarios. Representa una figura masculina desnuda en dos posiciones sobreimpresas de brazos y piernas e inscrita en una circunferencia y un cuadrado. [100por ciento verídico xD ¿Alguien ha visto el meme?] (No pero ya en serio la información la obtuve de Wikipedia :3)

Extra! Adoro los extras. ¿Ustedes no? ya, no me maten, que el capi tampoco demora ;) es que este sí que era necesario, si les gusta no duden en que este fic necesita de su amor :D y el pobre de Dipper también

¿Reviews cariñosos? :3


	7. Emociones

Dipper observaba a la nada, con los ojos puestos sobre el techo, completamente inmóvil, silencio, era lo único que había, el exasperante silencio. Hace un par de horas Cipher se había marchado de la cabaña, dejándole con la mente vacía. No se suponía que fuera a importarle, ¿Por qué lo pensaba si quiera? No era de relevancia.

En un suspiro se acomodó mejor contra su almohada, sintiendo su cama demasiado incómoda y fría, una desazón extraña le apretó el pecho, pero lo ignoró, pensando en que seguramente no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse; salvo que sí le preocupaba. El tema causaba tanto revuelo en su cabeza que casi le hacía olvidar ese _algo_ que provocaba cambios y alteraciones repentinos en su organismo –como los sangrados nasales y el dolor de cabeza –decidiendo que era prudente ignorarlo en favor de intentar ahuyentar de su cabeza esos pensamientos.

¿Era cosa suya?

Siempre había sido una persona a la que le costaba demasiado dejar de pensar, porque parecía que apenas bajaba mínimamente la guardia todo se iba a la mierda. No se sentía capaz de soportarlo. Empeoraba, lo sentía, su hermana, _Cipher_ , su vida social y estudiantil.

Se sentía siendo aplastado por bloques gigantes de concreto, estaba tan confundido y lastimado, quería mandar al demonio todo…

Nadie podría seguir en un estado así y él no era ninguna excepción.

Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, alguien que supiera que hacer, pero Mabel no quería ni verle, se sintió solo.

.

.

.

La pequeña esfera se fragmentó en sus manos hasta convertirse en absolutamente nada, el domo vuelto polvo de cristal en astillas que no lastimaron su mano desnuda, Cipher dejó la base pequeña en el piso en un movimiento, observando la espiral de colores brillantes que se formaba frente a él, en un triángulo perfecto que se dibujó, oscilante y brilloso.

El portal estaba allí, para él, claro que se pensaba las cosas al dar un paso si quiera, lo que debería enfrentar le erizaba la piel, pero era mejor que… _eso_.

Del otro lado se encontraban sus colegas, y si ellos estaban allí seguramente…seguramente no sería peor que esa dimensión humana, importando realmente poco si terminaba en algún lugar poco apropiado...

Apenas pensó en dar un paso al frente, pasando la mirada a su alrededor en un aire de extraña nostalgia que le mareó de manera nauseabunda para únicamente, al volver los ojos, percatarse de que el portal temblaba; Sus ojos se entrecerraron –Stanford había dicho que no era más que estable para un único uso, pero jamás le había dado un tiempo límite – le parecía prudente desconfiar de lo que sucedía, si el portal colapsaba se quedaría atrapado en esa dimensión y no estaba dispuesto a ello…pensando en eso notó algo que le dejó de piedra en su sitio: unos dedos largos asomaron desde el otro lado, unos largos dedos _rosados_ …

Se sintió nuevamente estúpido.

Había cometido un nuevo error…

-¡Bill! –Gritó una voz demasiado conocida-

Una forma indefinida fue expulsada con violencia hacia el exterior, dando paso apenas en fracciones de segundos a un cuerpo pesado y bastante grande de color perfectamente rosa fluorescente. Él reconocería las llamaradas rosas en forma de medias altas en cualquier parte, su _amiga_ con cuernos había caído sobre él, aplastándole. Él se sobresaltó, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire, pero la sensación nada tenía que ver con el golpe colosal que había recibido.

-¿Qué haces? –La empujó, buscando sacársela de encima con desespero poco propio-

Su caja torácica se sentía abusada por la presión violenta que recibía. La forma física natural de la chica era mucho más grande de lo que fuese aquella figurilla humana –que bastante alta era ya –, por consecuente mucho más pesada también, fue en ese momento de lucidez que un pensamiento racional centelló en su cabeza.

-Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar estúpido pedacito de galaxia –Refunfuñó con la voz convertida en un nudo, ignorando sin esfuerzo la vocecilla ahogada del otro-

El portal era de un único uso estable…no era ese su lugar ¡No quería permanecer en ese lugar!

-¡El portal! ¡Salte de encima! –Gritó, empujando con la fuerza que los delgados brazos humanos le permitían-

Ella se hizo a un lado, quejumbrosa y aun así rápida ante su desespero, permitiéndole a él tomar asiento con premura demasiada; su cuerpo se movió ágilmente, alcanzando a contemplar al portal vibrante en oscilaciones violentas y titilantes, pero para cuando se puso de pie el portal ya había colapsado en un chispeo de colores brillantes y viento que soplaba con aroma a quemado.

-Oops –Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre el piso, viendo de soslayo al demonio del sueño, muda y sin saber qué más debía decir-

-No…. –Cipher se acomodó, sentado frente a donde estuviese antes el portal-

Todo había sido demasiado rápido e inoportuno…demasiado para permitirle pensar.

Su rostro era de desolación completa, sus párpados caídos en muecas de rotunda derrota que ella jamás había visto antes y que la aterraron _. Ellos no hacían eso_. Bill no hacía eso.

No, es que era sencillamente imposible, no deseaba volver a la cabaña, no quería ver de nuevo los ojos de su mellizo, no quería… _enfrentarlo_ otra vez.

Su voz se le fue en un parpadeo, demasiado ocupado en observar un punto indefinido, tan absorto, que olvidó la nueva presencia mágica a su lado.

.

.

.

Dipper bajó las escaleras, mordiéndose los labios y pensando en lo que haría, sus pasos le llevaron a la tienda de regalos, que cruzó sin mucho esmero; su mano descansaba sobre la barandilla, demasiado pensativo, pero bueno ¿Cuándo no era así? Se preguntaba _¿Qué debo hacer?_ Mientras bajaba la mirada a sus zapatillas, así las escaleras se terminaron, pensaba cruzar la puerta delantera y caminar por el bosque un rato, eso siempre le relajaba, la noche fría y las criaturas de Gravity Falls seguramente serían de ayuda, era lo que necesitaba, pensó,…hasta que escuchó una voz demasiado peculiar y tatuada a fuego en su cabeza como para no detenerse de golpe, como si se hubiese congelado al instante.

Su oído se agudizó, buscando comprender los murmullos que resonaban silentes en la que, él sabía, era la habitación y oficina de su tío Stanford.

-Colapsó, el portal colapsó después de que ella lo cruzó, no estaba en mis planes… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? –Le dijo, parecía preocupado-

Se sintió extrañado al percibir la voz saliendo de su garganta sin ese toque vibrante de sorna y ese brillo de juguetona perversión, inquieto, se mantuvo impasible para poder entender.

El pecho se le contrajo en un apretón, no sabía exactamente lo que se supone que alguien normal debería estar sintiendo, estaba destrozado, por supuesto, pero había un chispazo de algo desconocido que latigueaba allí.

-¿Es realmente malo? –Stanford, su tío, preguntó, sonando verdaderamente dudoso. El castaño mellizo supuso que era perfectamente entendible que ellos dos estuviesen hablando, _después de todo…-_

-…Sabes bien por qué sí…. –Respondió sin demora el otro-

Un apretón se efectuó en su pecho, haciéndole morderse los labios.

Hace apenas unos segundos él creía que no le vería de nuevo, nunca jamás, que seguramente debería pasar, el tiempo que necesitara, lamentándose, pero que al final todo seguiría porque así era la vida, pero con aquella nueva información no se sentía convencido o firme con su decisión, todo lo contrario, vacilaba y temía.

-Yo no –Dijo una voz femenina que le pareció demasiado conocida para olvidarla-

-Tú cierra la boca. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso? –Escuchó de nuevo de los labios del demonio del sueño-

Un silencio se instaló entre los hablantes durante unos segundos después de eso. Él sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, escuchar sin permiso, pero Cipher ninguno de esos privilegios merecía, se consoló con ello.

-Necesito tiempo, la última vez me llevó varios meses poder crear un portal estable –Se quejó Stanford-

Un bufido parecido en un resoplido le erizó los vellos de la nuca en una forma negativa, ese gesto era uno que a la _chica_ le encantaba hacer cada vez que se molestaba, el pensamiento le pareció amargo, tanto que una mueca de inconforme fastidio cruzó sus labios.

-Vamos, Ford, Pyronica y yo debemos irnos –Escuchó después de la misma e inconfundible voz del demonio del sueño-

¿Dónde había quedado el molesto apodo _"Sixer"_? un apretón le redujo el pecho a nada más que un nudo. De cualquier forma, aquel sentir parecía ajeno a él, como un maquillaje sobrepuesto encima de las sensaciones propias, y aun así, parecía también ser suyo. No supo explicar eso, pero lo ignoró vehementemente.

Los segundos de silencio se volvieron repentinamente asfixiantes, pero no se sintió tentado a irse, vacilaba, pensándose si debía estar escuchando aquella conversación, pero de alguna extraña forma no se sentía con ánimos de apartarse, ni sus pies parecían querer moverse.

-De acuerdo, pero va a llevarse su tiempo –Respondió su tío después de aquella prolongada pausa-

No supo por qué lo pensó así, pero sentía que su tío no estaba del todo convencido en brindarle aquello al demonio del sueño, cosa que le pareció mucho más sensato que entregarle un portal –por más desechable que fuese –a ese ser de cordura nula.

-No te preocupes por eso –Dijo el rubio en un suspiro de alivio que al moreno le pareció fuera de lugar-

Su alivio repentino le pareció molesto, quizás más bien le lastimaba, ¿Por qué las ansias por largarse? Sus cejas espesas se fruncieron en un gesto de rabia melancólica.

¿Por qué Stanford le ayudaba a marcharse de allí? ¿De verdad lo habían hablado demasiado ya antes? ¿Por qué, entonces, le había forzado a verlo de nuevo…?

Tan absorto se encontraba en ese mar de emociones que no fue capaz de conectarse a la realidad hasta que la voz de su tío le devolvió a ella de una manera poco sutil.

-… ¿Se lo dirás? –Sus palabras le dejaron congelado en su sitio, pareciendo que la conversación comenzaba a concernirle mucho más de lo que de verdad era-

-¿Para qué? –El desánimo y la resignación inundaban como un toque de molestia la voz antaño socarrona-

Los gestos de su semblante se relajaron, sentía demasiado cerca las emociones del otro, de una forma que no comprendía; su corazón se removió en un salto demasiado doloroso, agitándose en su pecho sin realmente moverse.

-No lo sé –Dijo Stanford-

Internamente se sintió menos mal después de enterarse –de la manera indebida –que el demonio del sueño permanecería cerca un poco más; quizás a Cipher no le importaba realmente, pero a él sí que le afectaba saber que se quedaría por lo menos unas semanas más. ¿Era correcto? Emociones contradictorias le abrazaban, tirando de él con afán de marearle, por una parte parecía que algo estaba a su favor dejando que el demonio isósceles…se quedase un poco más, y por otro lado se encontraba el palpable y doloroso hecho de que lo que sentía eran emociones no reciprocas…pero no lo expresó, ni su duda ni su miedo, decidiendo volver a su habitación, con un nudo en el pecho y los labios apretados.

Apenas la puerta de su habitación se cerró tomó en sus manos su móvil, tecleando un número telefónico que conocía demasiado bien como para necesitar verlo, y sin más llamó. No necesitó esperar demasiado para que alguien al otro lado atendiera, él respondió, con un hilo de voz.

-Wendy…

.

.

.

-Le hiciste cambios a la habitación –Suspiró la alta criatura femenina-

Parecía que el ambiente, al volver a _casa_ , se había convertido en una tormenta de silencio e incomodidad y tensión palpable que ella deseaba hacer más llevadero con aquella observación para nada inteligente. Se sentía extraña, ¿Había hecho mal al responder el llamado que había hecho el otro para que cruzara? Jamás entendería a ese demonio…

-Tenía tiempo libre –Respondió él, demasiado pensativo para su gusto, adentrándose en lo que en esos momentos sería un recibidor casi vacío-

-Sí…. –Caminó tras él, el techo era lo suficientemente alto como para permitirle permanecer de pie en el lugar y aun así poder ver hacia arriba-

El lugar era hermoso, tenía vetas minerales por las paredes, y bonitos detalles propios del demonio del sueño, pero aunque aquello resultase impresionante, no le mantenía distraída de lo verdaderamente importante allí.

No lo comprendía, ¿Por qué era así? ¿Para qué la había llamado si después de eso iba a molestarse por haber atendido? ¿Por qué, en primer lugar, había terminado con todo sin avisarle? Jamás lo hacía y siempre había estado bien para ella, él siempre sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero desde que _conociera_ al humano parecía que no pensaba realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, era como si su cerebro se hubiese desconectado de su cabeza, como si hubiese involucionado, de ser una criatura semi-omnipotente a un simple e idiota mortal incapaz de utilizar la cabeza para razonar propiamente.

Es que era sencillamente imposible de concebir…

En todos sus malditos años de existencia jamás se había encaprichado tanto por una _nimiedad_ como…

Sin aviso previo ella le golpeó en la cabeza varias veces, tironeando también de su cabello en una realización demasiado desastrosa.

-¡Estúpido! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Por qué hiciste tal estupidez?! –Se quejó en bramidos que incluso le lastimaban a ella la garganta-

No era capaz de pensar en cómo tendría los tímpanos el otro.

Cipher simplemente se cubría con los brazos, recibiendo los impactos de sus grandes palmas en ellos mientras se quejaba, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Auch ¡Oye! –Frunció el ceño una vez que, harta de que ninguno de sus golpes le llegase, ella pareció desistir-

Los labios anchos temblaron al momento que ella se inclinaba ligeramente sobre él, con el rostro convertido en una furia.

-¡Idiota! –Gritó. Sus labios se apretaron-

-¡Pyronica! –Llamó él, profundizando su ceño-

No entendía por qué el reproche de ella, parecía que realmente nunca le importaba que no le tomase en cuenta en su toma de decisiones ¿Por qué era diferente en esa ocasión?

-¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Excusa de demonio del sueño! –Su único ojo se entrecerró, a medida que ella se inclinaba todavía más-

No supo en qué momento terminó estando de rodillas ella, sobre el piso, sus hombros parecían temblorosos. Él suspiró, hinchando sus pulmones de aire para intentar llamarla de nuevo hasta que se percató de algo que le produjo nauseabundas ganas de disculparse.

Con la mirada baja, ella le llamó, obligándole a contemplar sus empapadas largas pestañas y lo cristalizado de su único ojo. Se estremeció en una sensación demasiado desesperante que últimamente no dejaba de sentir. _Ellos no hacían eso_.

Se encogió cerca de ella cuando con timidez extendió su largo brazo, buscando tocarle, como para comprobar que realmente se encontraba allí, frente a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al encontrarse con el semblante entristecido de la chica, sus labios temblorosos mientras grandes lágrimas saladas resbalaban por su único ojo de manera descomunal.

-…Perdón –Titubeó, incapaz de saber qué otra cosa debía decir-

Avergonzada, retrajo su brazo hacia ella, desvió su mirada a un lado, apretando sus dientes entre sí mientras respiraba, incapaz de detener la insana sensación que le obligaba a su mirada a llorar.

Estaba mal, se dijo cuándo pudo darse cuenta de que le importaba que ella parecía estar sufriendo, jamás lo había sentido y nunca le había importado, quizás el único sufrimiento que le había causado remordimiento había sido el de Dipper ¿Por qué era diferente ahora? Ellos no…. Avanzó un paso hacia ella, incapaz de encontrar un modo en que pudiese darle consuelo a su espíritu.

Su única pupila se movió hacia él, desde la posición de su rostro, él evitaba el contacto visual, pero supo que estaba intentando hacer algo por ella cuando tendió su mano –lento e inseguro –para que la tomase si quería, y quería, por lo que la recogió entre sus dos grandes palmas sin pensarlo demasiado realmente.

Frunciendo el ceño ella tiró de él hasta que le tuvo contra su cuerpo, en un contacto torpe que buscaba sentir su pequeño cuerpo cerca, que buscaba saberle real y no un espejismo. ¿Por qué la repentina llamada…? ¿Por qué tan rotas sus piezas? No sabía qué era lo que la estaba lastimando, si haberle perdido tanto tiempo o encontrarle y saber que no quería que estuviese allí.

Él se dejó hacer, sabiendo que ella lo quería así, pero no terminó de entender el por qué, demasiado ocupado pensando en que _ellos no hacían aquello_ , sintiendo cómo poco a poco las lágrimas grandes dejaban de impactar contra su cabeza rubia.

-No importa –Suspiró ella con voz retumbante contra él-

Él permaneció callado, confundido. Había pensado que tenerla allí aclararía algo en su cabeza, pero parecía que era mentira. Segundos después ella le soltó para que se retirase si quería hacerlo y él retrocedió un paso únicamente, levantando la mirada para encontrar el ojo grande ella que le veía, se avergonzó, desviando sus ojos a otro lado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó ella, pareciendo sentirse mucho más tranquila consigo misma después de _aquello-_

Permaneció en silencio unos momentos, entendiendo perfectamente lo que le cuestionaba. ¿Por qué renunciar a todo? Sabía que preguntaría en cuanto la viese. Era algo que esperaba, pero nunca esperó ver la sorpresiva manera en que le enseñaría que las lágrimas eran un borrón y cuenta nueva en las emociones que eran tan confusas. De cualquier modo, se atrevió a responder.

-Por él –Levantó la cabeza, sereno, hasta que sus ojos coincidieron con el de ella-

-Dijiste que no le amabas –Habló, dubitativa, pasándose una mano por debajo de su ojo en busca de sacar lo que quedaba de llanto-

Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a desviar la mirada.

-¿Eres sincero alguna vez? –Preguntó ella, sin reproche alguno en la voz, pareciendo más bien tranquila-

-No –Dijo, llano-

-Entiendo –Bajó la mirada hasta él, viéndole con una fijeza insistente-

Ambos estaban en problemas.

.

.

.

No esperaba que ella decidiera que quería verle, no sabiendo la hora. Era bastante noche, y no lo esperaba, y tampoco que entrase por la ventana de su habitación ubicada en el segundo piso, pero allí estaba, sonriendo para animarle a hablar.

Parecía estar perfectamente bien, era únicamente Wendy, Wendy y sus aires de viveza, era ella con su mirada férrea pero amistosa, como si jamás se hubiese ido…fue capaz de percatarse, hasta ese momento, que la había echado tanto de menos…

-Lamento mucho haber llamado…pero no sabía a quién más recurrir–Bajó la mirada, sosteniendo el móvil entre sus manos-

Ella lucía casi igual que en años pasados, exceptuando el corte en su pelirrojo cabello, que caía cerca de su cintura, y la ropa que pasaba ya de ser adolescente.

Para él Wendy había sido su única amiga verdadera desde siempre, después de su hermana…. Saberle a salvo, y bien, llevó a él una inquietante tranquilidad, pero también la sombra de un recuerdo culposo que le reprochaba la fragilidad y lo manipulable que era él; jamás habría salido lastimada de lo contrario… sus labios se fruncieron.

Una mano cálida se movió hacia su hombro, animándole a levantar la mirada nuevamente. Ella no le presionó, le permitió permanecer en silencio los largos minutos que necesitaba y él lo agradeció profundamente.

Únicamente se permitió hablar cuando encontró sus ojos con los de ella, sintiendo la confianza que jamás perdiese en ella, impulsándole a buscar consuelo y ayuda en la que era su mejor amiga.

-No sabía a quién más recurrir, Wendy –Habló con un deje melancólico-

-Puedes decirme lo que sea –Le animó ella, colocando la palma de su mano sobre su espalda en un gesto que buscaba darle ánimo-

En un suspiro se acomodó sobre su cama, utilizándola a modo de asiento mientras ella imitaba su acción. Parecieron largos minutos los que transcurrieron así, pero, realmente no era consciente del tiempo.

-Creo que hay mucho que decir –Suspiró, sopesando lo que se le venía encima-

-Comienza por el inicio –Sonrió, viéndole con ojos consoladores-

El moreno bajó la mirada a sus piernas, pareciéndole muy interesante que los hilos que formaban sus jeans se entretejían, de cualquier modo, pensó que sus palabras eran coherentes, pero el inicio de todo era demasiado complicado, inclusive para él.

-Es…todo. Mabel, yo, la escuela…. –Se tragó el nombre del rubio en un gesto –tal vez le dije a Mabel algo que no debía decirle…estaba muy molesto y me excedí, no había tenido un buen día, Wendy, yo…actué como un tonto y ahora ella no quiere ni verme –Soltó en un suspiro apesarado, sus hombros caían al frente-

La pelirroja le observó detenidamente, encontrando ojeras bajo sus párpados y cansancio en su mirada. No parecía que fuese a mejor lo que continuaría por decir. Esperaba a comentar algo, pero primero quería que él terminase de desahogarse.

-No paraba de agendarme citas con chicas que ni siquiera conocía únicamente porque pensaba que necesitaba una novia, no necesitaba una novia, yo…ni siquiera sé por qué le hacía caso…quería estar solo, estaba bien así…yo no quiero a nadie más que…. –Se quedó callado-

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. La raíz de todos sus problemas y de la mayoría de sus pesares. ¿Cómo contárselo a ella? Necesitaba que alguien le ayudase, que le dijese si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o si realmente se encontraba horriblemente perdido, pero ¿Cómo confesar?

Wendy pareció entender a lo que se refería, por lo que se quedó callada, animándole con su silencio que se le contase lo que le preocupaba.

-El verano pasado yo…conocí a alguien –Pareció un buen modo para comenzar a relatarle lo que había sucedido –pasaron muchas cosas conmigo…

-¿Cómo se llama? –Después de no haber dicho nada, preguntó, poniendo sus ojos en él hasta que consiguió que le viera de regreso –ella ¿Cómo se llama?

Una sonrisa amarga y dolorosa cruzó el semblante del moreno, que no necesitó pensarlo demasiado para darle respuesta a esa pregunta. Él había pasado todo el año pensando en eso, preguntándose quién o qué era el dueño de aquél vacío….

-Bill –Le dijo, devolviendo los ojos a ella.-

La pelirroja pareció sorprendida, pero no replicaba absolutamente nada, asintiendo una única vez, indicando que había entendido.

Lo que ella no sabía era precisamente eso, que Bill no era ni una linda chica ni un atractivo chico, era un demonio isósceles del sueño que se había dedicado a destruirlo todo cómo había podido y que no había pensado nada dos veces antes de destrozarlo también a él.

-me enamoré…pero creo que no era correspondido –Devolvió la mirada al piso –me lastimó demasiado…y luego eso le metió en la cabeza a Mabel que necesitaba a una persona que me ayudase a superarlo, luego me metí en problemas con mis compañeros y me suspendieron de clases, fue allí cuando cometí el error de decirle algo horrible a Mabel –Su voz se quebró-

no pensé que lo iba a ver de nuevo…pero aquí está…y no sé qué hacer, por un lado está Mabel y por el otro –Buscaba esconder el rostro para que ella no viese que sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras le relataba aquello-

Había tanto que estaba omitiendo, pensando que de nada serviría decirle, ¿Para qué contarle a nadie que apenas se había enterado él también? Sonaría ridículo pensarlo si quiera.

Se estaba desmoronando, como si cayese en la cuenta de lo verdaderamente preocupante de la situación, ¿Por qué querer dolía?

Escuchó un gruñido de molestia emitido justo a su lado, uno que le hizo buscar con la mirada a su amiga pelirroja, preguntándose si la había disgustado de alguna manera.

-Es un idiota…cuando sepa quién es lo mataré –Frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua en un gesto propio de ella-

Esa era su Wendy, siempre dispuesta a hacerle sonreír, o en su defecto a golpear a quien le pusiera triste. Se sintió afortunado por poder llamarse poseedor de una amistad así, pero no pudo evitar hablar con la sinceridad que el momento merecía.

-No puedes hacer eso –Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, enjuagándose las lágrimas que habían logrado escapársele-

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó con extrañeza, posando sus ojos obscuros sobre él-

-Porque lo quiero…. –Bajó la mirada, suspirando sin aliento-

La mano de ella envolvió la suya como muestra muda de apoyo. Él podía contar con ella siempre, lo sabía, y aun así le ocultaba con recelo sus verdaderos miedos, lo dicho era apenas la punta del Iceberg.

¿Cómo podría reconstruir todo…?

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a: **nellyhatakk**

Gracias por tu comprensión. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, y también quiero que aceptes la dedicación como una disculpa por la demora, he intentado dar lo mejor pero no termina de cualquier forma de dar el ancho para mí, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo un One-Shot pero prometo que me estoy esforzando. Naturalmente lo mío son historias bastante largas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D lo estoy escribiendo a los dos de la mañana porque no puedo dormir ¬n¬

Muchas gracias por el apoyo! :D me siento contenta con el buen recibimiento que le dan al fic y una escritora contenta significa inspiración para los fics.

Hace poco –creo que no fue en esta historia, me parece que fue en alguno de mis otros fic's –dije que le estaba dando prioridad de actualización a las historias que recibieran más apoyo y pues a esta le están dando mucho amor :3, eso me alegra :3.

Nos vemos pronto lectores!:3

¿Reviews?


	8. ¿Olvido o nuevo intento?

A la mañana siguiente, después de despertar y descubrir que su amiga pelirroja se mantenía a su lado, recostada junto a él sobre la que fuese su cama, no pudo más que despertarla y despedirse de ella, agradeciendo su indispensable presencia en su vida. Después de que ella le aclarase el hecho de que no se había olvidado del nombre de quien, Wendy pensaba, era la persona más cruel del universo por jugar con sus bonitos sentimientos.

Él pasó todo el día encerrado en su habitación, hasta que la tarde cayó lenta y fue obligado, por sus tíos y amigos del pueblo, a asistir a la pequeña fiesta de bienvenida que organizaron para su hermana y para él.

Sin arreglar demasiado su esponjado cabello castaño bajó las escaleras, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. Era una desgracia que fuese forzado a asistir, no quería más inconvenientes ni ser ignorado rudamente por su hermana Mabel. La echaba mucho de menos…

Además…

Ahora que sabía que Cipher permanecía en el pueblo realmente lo único que quería era hundirse entre sus sábanas hasta que se fuera o hasta que él mismo desapareciera de esa realidad tan cruel, pero las cosas nunca eran fáciles para él y no esperaba que comenzaran a serlo en ese instante.

Su resolución a olvidar momentáneamente su desgracia duró lo mismo que sus pasos, que le obligaron a encontrarse frente a la puerta de la cabaña, en donde, podía jurar, se escuchaba la música suave y las voces de sus amigos. En un jadeo pesado se revolvió más los esponjados cabellos, decidido a que debía salir de allí de una vez por todas.

Cruzó la puerta, ignorando que se sentía miserable para poner una pequeña sonrisa en el semblante cuando sus amigos le saludaron.

Estaban todos, y parecían tan animados que quiso poder sonreír él también como ellos lo estaban haciendo, pero le parecía tan imposible que solamente asentía a lo que le decían, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos cuando se acercaban a hablarle.

Al otro lado de la fiesta, lo más lejos posible de él, se encontraba Mabel, hablando con Pacifica y con Candy. Grenda, por otro lado, llevaba una bandeja pequeña en sus manos con cuatro bebidas de colores, dirigiéndose a ellas.

Paseó los ojos alrededor, parado cerca de las mesas de bocadillos cuando sintió una presencia a su lado que le hizo volver la cabeza; formó una sonrisa pequeña, viendo a Wendy. Su presencia le resultaba irreal y cálida. –sentía escalofríos de solo pensar lo que Cipher pudo hacerle…-.

-Trata de olvidarlo –Le aconsejó, poniendo también los ojos alrededor de la fiesta-.

Él apenas asintió ¿Cómo podría si ni siquiera Cipher había logrado que lo…? Cerró los ojos en medio de un movimiento de cabeza baja, dejando salir un suspiro apesarado que su amiga notó.

-Los hombres son unos idiotas –Le dijo en ese momento, soltando un bufido-

Hasta entonces se percató de que ella bebía de vez en cuando de uno de los vasos de colores. Soltó un resoplo gracioso cuando lo dijo, era curioso que ella lo dijera, porque precisamente él era un hombre, y sí, debía reconocerlo, los hombres eran idiotas. Todos, incluyéndole especialmente.

-Es que no lo entiendo –Continuó, con el vaso de color rojo cerca de los labios –¿Qué más puede pedir una persona? Eres adorable –Le dijo, frunciendo las cejas –además de inteligente

En otro momento se habría ruborizado pero no en ese, en donde únicamente pudo formar una pequeña sonrisa. Él tampoco lo entendía, ¿Qué había hecho mal? Todo, posiblemente, para empezar, haberle entregado su confianza a alguien que no la merecía. Había algo en lo que no quería pensar, por su propio bienestar mental y sentimental: lo fácil que le había resultado al rubio simplemente…echarle de su vida.

¿Qué pensaba si quiera? ¿Para qué borrarle la memoria?

Él pensaba, con las mejillas rojas de rabia, que seguramente el demonio isósceles estaba tan avergonzado de lo que había sucedido entre ellos que lo había hecho por eso mismo, para que no lo supiera…pero al rubio idiota le había salido algo mal porque apenas ver sus malditos hermosos ojos cada imagen dolorosa le había golpeado con la fuerza de un volcán en erupción.

Hasta el momento se percató de que en su puño apretaba con fuerza el pequeño vaso de cartón que había sostenido en sus manos y que el contenido se derramaba por entre sus dedos. Apenas sus ojos conectaron con el pequeño desastre aflojó el agarre, luciendo desconcertado. Su incomodidad se reflejó en su rostro al percatarse de la mirada analítica y profunda de su amiga pelirroja.

-Dipper –Le llamó ella-

En silencio él se preparó para un sermón o tal vez algún reclamo, por lo que se obligó a poner el semblante serio y dejar la mirada fija sobre el destrozado vaso, pero no se preparaba para lo que de verdad escuchó.

-Necesito, en serio, golpear a ese chico –Asintió como una sentencia-

Su cabeza giró hacia ella tan rápido que fue casi doloroso, pero lo ignoró. Wendy perdía sus espesos ojos obscuros en la pequeña celebración que se situaba lejos de ellos.

-Eres encantador, Dipper, eres un chico listo, adorable y atractivo, estoy segura de que cualquiera querría salir contigo y también sé que necesitas olvidarte de ese idiota –Fue entonces cuando volvió la mirada hacia él –y yo voy a enseñarte cómo hacerlo –Una pequeña sonrisa surcó su semblante-

Se habría sentido entusiasmado, Dipper de verdad quería, pero sentía un extraño vacío en su pecho cuando pensaba en él deshaciéndose de los sentimientos que tenía por el rubio, sin embargo, supuso que lo mejor era escucharla. Ahora que sabía la causa de ese extraño vórtice de vacío en su pecho se sentía capaz de intentar, por lo menos, buscar alivio para la sensación de desazón que se albergaba en la boca de su estómago en forma de nudos.

-Solo…no me presiones mucho –Titubeó, accediendo de forma implícita –yo…es demasiado reciente para mi…

-Fue el año pasado –Le recordó ella de inmediato, sin meditarlo realmente, pero sin reproche-

Sin embargo, el moreno se avergonzó, desviando la mirada. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? Haber…el que pensaba era el amor de su joven vida era un demonio del sueño de hermosos y brillantes ojos, con largas pestañas, labios suaves…delicioso aroma, tacto frío y al mismo tiempo cálido…brillante cabello rubio…, suspiró, sintiéndose un completo idiota; que le había borrado la memoria. No sonaba creíble, por eso únicamente dejó las cosas a imaginación de la chica de cabello rojo.

-…De acuerdo. ¿Sabes qué? Hoy es tu día, olvídate de ese chico, de tus problemas con Mabel y de cualquier cosa que te preocupe. No pienses en nada hoy –Le pidió –mañana buscaremos una solución para ti ¿Qué dices? –Preguntó, codeando su costado en un movimiento-

El moreno alargó una sonrisa y asintió antes de tomar un par de servilletas desechables y limpiarse la palma de la húmeda mano.

Podría, solo tal vez, olvidar por ese día que no muy lejos de él debía estar el embustero rubio, haciendo…lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, mientras él solamente quería llorarle a lo que nunca fue suyo. Se sintió patético, pero no lo evidenció, optando mejor por formar una sonrisa tenue.

.

.

.

Después de la vergonzosa escena del día anterior Cipher no se atrevía a decir palabra, pareciéndole más importante caminar por la amplitud de toda la enorme casa, viendo cosas de un lado a otro y acomodarse por dieciseisava ocasión el –demasiado largo –cabello rubio. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba evitando a Pyronica como mejor podía.

No necesitaba hablarle de lo mucho que se avergonzaba de haberle contado los dulces sentimientos que tenía por el humano cabeza-dura, pero ella le acosaba con la mirada, le seguía con su único ojo, sentada sobre la alfombra, la encimera o una de las sillas, siguiéndole, acosándole, era como si le asfixiara con su sola presencia, como si le leyera y la sensación era incómoda.

De solo pensar que ella conocía de él más de lo que era debido la piel se le erizaba y escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo: siempre había guardado con celo todo lo referente a él para sí mismo.

Por su parte Pyronica observaba al rubio ir y venir, moviéndose titubeante, y ella solamente lo veía, de forma fija. En su constante caminata desde que habían regresado de la cabaña del misterio él no había dicho nada, y tampoco había parado de moverse de un lado a otro más que para dormitar durante la noche, pero solo eso. Ella pudo darse cuenta en esas horas de mutismo e hiperactividad de varias cosas, una de ellas era que su amigo amarillo no dormía demasiado, que comía poco y fruncía el ceño al hacerlo, como si el tacto de los alimentos en su estómago le produjese dolor –del que incomodaba, no del agradable–y que se veía más pálido, un poco más delgado, ojeroso, con el cabello desaliñado, más largo de lo que lo había tenido antes, y que estaba lleno de contusiones por donde viese; era un aspecto nada saludable que le causaba cierto pánico.

Las manchas obscuras ya le daban miedo y los constantes raspones y moratones comunes empeoraban el insano aspecto de su chico. Pensó con algo que calificó como dolor, que los sentimientos de su rubio compañero estaban demasiado apaleados si él dejaba de preocuparse por –por lo menos –cepillar esa melena dorada que eran sus cabellos.

Y aunque ninguno decía nada sabían perfectamente lo que sucedía con el otro, lo que querían decir y lo que responderían.

" _No estás bien"_

" _No es tu asunto"_

"… _Tú eres mi asunto"_

"… _Puedo cuidarme solo…"_

" _¿Entonces por qué me llamaste?"_

El rubio giró la mirada hasta hacer conectar sus ojos con la pupila alargada de su amiga y permaneció viéndola por varios largos segundos, habiendo detenido incluso su incesante caminar, y se quedó allí, quieto, hasta que al final, con un ademán en los labios de ella en un intento de pronunciar palabra él desvió el rostro y reanudó su andar intranquilo.

"… _Tienes razón"_

" _¿Puedo ayudar?"_

" _No por ahora…yo solo…no sé qué hacer, tengo…miedo"_

" _Me causa pena no poder hacer algo"_

Era justo lo que querían decirse, pero no lo hacían, porque Cipher era orgulloso y guardaba con recelo sus emociones y porque ella era comprensiva y no necesitaba escucharle decirlo, pero ello no evitaba que necesitara hablarlo para sentirse más tranquila.

-Ford me dijo algo acerca de la pequeña esfera que creó el portal temporal –Dijo de repente el rubio, vacilante, algo no común en él-

La alta chica permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos, asintiendo con lentitud a lo que él decía en muestra de su atenta escucha.

-Mencionó tecnicismos –Añadió el demonio del sueño –supongo que es el tipo de cosas que no deseas…. –Su palabrería fue interrumpida por una voz serena-

-Estás triste –Dijo sin más la única chica, luciendo tranquila pero observadora-

Descolocado por sus palabras el rubio detuvo su incesante andar, posando los ojos sobre ella en un movimiento errático de mirada asombrada.

-¿Qué dem…? –Pero su frase no había concluido cuando la femenina voz se alzó de nuevo-

-Es por Dipper ¿Verdad? –Cuestionó ella, frunciendo el rostro color rosa –¿Crees que haya algo que pueda ayudarte en tu estado de ánimo?

Él se estremeció con fuerza. No ansiaba hablar de lo mucho que le disgustaba la ausencia permanente de su adorable castaño, de sus bonitos ojos avellanos, la sonrisa tímida y las caricias cálidas de sus labios delgados…aspiró con fuerza antes de retomar su andar.

-Ford mencionó algo acerca de la grieta formaba –Continuó, fingiendo que ella no había dicho algo que le causaba pesar escuchar-

-Bill –Llamó la chica, frunciendo los anchos labios-

-Creo recordar que dijo algo sobre portales temporales –Añadió después-

-¡Bill Cipher! –Medio gritó ella, sentada como estaba en la alfombra suave-

El rubio frunció el ceño y se giró a verla, con los labios apretados y las palmas en forma de puños.

-¡Ya déjalo Pyronica! –Pidió entrecerrando los ojos –¡¿Qué quieres escuchar?! ¡¿Qué lo extraño?! ¡¿Qué le quiero conmigo?! ¡¿Qué?! –Gritó, descargando su frustración sobre ella-

Había sido demasiado para él, ver a Dipper, sentir su rechazo, despedirse y prepararse mentalmente para no verle nunca más; y luego estaba ella, orillándole a habla acerca de algo que no quería por razones que no sabía ¿Qué ganaba ella? ¿Qué esperaba de él?

Suspiró abatido, los hombros echados hacia adelante en un gesto apesarado. La chica le ofreció una pequeña, diminuta sonrisa, sobre los labios anchos tintados de rosa.

-Yo solo pregunté si te sentías triste –Le dijo, frunciendo ligeramente su único ojo-

El rubio se dejó caer a su lado, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos, los dientes apretados y la mandíbula dura le daban a su semblante cansino un aire de superioridad que ella comenzaba a extrañar.

-¿Por qué preguntas esas tonterías? –Cuestionó él, desviando la mirada de ella-

-Porque…bueno…Billy, cariño…te ves como la mierda –Dijo, sencillamente-

Cipher abrió los ojos, enormes e indignados.

-…¿Cómo te atreves…? –Titubeó molesto-

-Necesitas arreglar ese bonito cabello y…dormir más –Mencionó ella, pasándose sus propios dedos por los cabellos cortos rosados –

Cipher se dejó caer de espaldas al piso, el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos.

-¿Qué podrías saber tú de estética? ¿Y para qué querría yo hacer eso? Pronto regresaremos a nuestra dimensión y allí no necesitaré cepillar absolutamente nada, recuperé mi perfecta forma física y todos mis añorados poderes –Dijo él, más para sí mismo que para ella.-

La chica se volvió a verle y con timidez le mesó los cabellos, al no verse rechazada enterró los dedos grandes entre las ondas rubias y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No seas tontito –Le pidió con una sonrisa –la última vez que estuvimos aquí nosotros nos divertimos mucho…

-¿Qué…? –Preguntó como no queriendo-

-Queee...podríamos divertirnos de nuevo –Sonrió ella –pero eso no se podrá si no te pones bonito, sonríes de ese modo picarón y mueves el trasero de aquí para comenzar a buscar ropa digna –Le picó empujando uno de sus dedos contra su mejilla-

Cipher no quería, él de verdad que no, él solo deseaba regodearse cómodamente en su miseria, revolcarse en las penas, ducharse en agua sumamente caliente y no tener que volver jamás a hablar con nadie –no hasta sentirse más tranquilo y _lúcido_ –pero ella tenía esa mirada suplicante que ponía cuando sabía que él se podría negar, sus pestañas largas estaban abanicándose muy lentamente, los párpados ligeramente entrecerrados y la ceja fruncida muy tenuemente.

Él bufó con fuerza.

-¿Qué esperas de mí realmente?

-¡Diversión, fiestas, bebidas, baile! –Le gritó con júbilo, alejando sus manos de él-

El rubio lo razonó unos segundos antes de contemplar a su amiga pelirrosa.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Quiso saber-

-¿Cómo dices? –Frunció el ceño en desentendimiento. Ni siquiera saboreando su victoria-

-No pareces una humana –Le dijo entonces-

-Oh

Asintió ella.

.

.

.

La tarde estaba pareciendo muy agradable a pesar de todo, al menos eso opinaba el mellizo, que continuaba hablando con Wendy, esta vez de algo un poco más ameno…las horribles palizas que le daban en fútbol americano.

-Entonces un chico mucho más grande y con demasiados kilos de músculos quería el estúpido ovoide* que estaba en mis manos –Refunfuñó con las cejas fruncidas –le dije "Tómalo" y el idiota sí que lo tomó, pero primero se me echó encima –Chasqueó la lengua al escuchar la risa contagiosa y burlona de Wendy –fue doloroso, y horrible ¡Casi me rompe las costillas! –Dijo sin poder evitar sonreír a su pesar-

La pelirroja alargó una sonrisa amplia, burlándose de su infortunio.

-quisiera tener tiempo de jugarlo…le aplastaría la cabeza a todos esos ñoños –Aseguró, formando un puño en su mano-

Dipper sonrió, seguramente ella lo haría, estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero desgraciadamente él no podía con ese juego. No tenía ningún sentido ¡Ninguno! Al menos…no para él.

Desvió la mirada al frente, reconociendo entre sus amigos del pueblo una larga melena rubia, unos zapatos costosos y un bonito vestido celeste que acentuaba las curvas de la bien vestida Pacífica Noroeste, Dipper por poco no la reconoció al verla acercarse sin ese aire de arrogante pedantería y la mirada altiva; la chica lucía mucho más amable, su tez clara maquillada pulcramente acentuaba sus ojos azules.

Dipper correspondió a su saludo tímido con una pequeña sonrisa. Él debía admitir que después de haber convivido cierto tiempo con ella había descubierto que realmente no era tan terrible como se decía, que era amigable e inteligente y no tan odiosa y superficial como parecía al principio.

-Dipper –sonrió con el gesto amable-

-Hola –Le dijo él, saludando con una mirada simpática-

Debía admitir que no esperaba que ella llegase a recibirles al llegar al pueblo tiempo atrás, ni que les sonreiría a su hermana y a él con el rostro amigable, pero lo había hecho, únicamente verla acercársele reafirmó su teoría: ella realmente no era una mala persona.

Wendy les observó a ambos, una muy larga que le dedicó al moreno y que este no supo interpretar y luego se colocó el celular al oído, fingiendo que atendía una importante llamada y se alejó a paso lento y relajado con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios.

El castaño la observó pero no mencionó nada, centrando su atención en Pacífica. Ya hablarían luego.

-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó ella, colocándose a su lado-

Pacífica tenía unas _familiares_ maneras elegantes que demostraba incluso al moverse para quedar colocada junto a él en el lugar que ocupase antes Wendy.

-Bien –Sonrió él, encogiéndose de hombros –supongo… ¿Y tú? –Dijo, buscándola con los ojos-

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No estoy tan segura. Las cosas en el pueblo están un poco…tensas desde que te fuiste –Respondió-

El castaño frunció las cejas, confundido e intrigado. Ese extraño latidito de ansiosa necesidad estaba sonando en su pecho. _Amaba la aventura…_

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Quiso saber-

-Bueno…últimamente los pobladores se reúnen siempre para darle caza a un ser extraño –Suspiró –aunque parece ser que nadie recuerda cómo se supone que debe lucir –Mencionó con aires preocupados –ese parece un misterio que debes resolver ¿No es así? –Una sonrisa ladeada se extendió por su rostro-

Y él debía admitir que sus dedos cosquillearon placenteramente.

-Sí –Dijo sin pensar, causando una risita por parte de ella –quiero decir…bueno…Mabel…

Las cejas rubias de ella se fruncieron ligeramente.

-Me enteré de lo que pasó –Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos –tú ¿Estás bien con eso? –Titubeó, insegura de haber preguntado-

Ella y Mabel se habían hecho amigas, pero…no estaba segura de poder decir lo mismo del moreno, ella lo apreciaba, pero no existía la misma confianza que con ella. Ver a Dipper siempre era diferente a ver a Mabel: sus mejillas pálidas se teñían de un precioso sonrosado y una sonrisa tímida afloraba sobre sus labios dulces. De cualquier forma, siempre agitaba la cabeza y suspiraba.

-No en realidad ¿Ella…sigue enfadada conmigo? –Preguntó-

Pacífica realizó una mueca en los labios.

-En realidad se siente traicionada –No podía creer que se lo estaba diciendo al castaño, seguramente Mabel se molestaría con ella también pero…Dipper tenía la desolación escrita en la mirada –porque…ya sabes, no le dijiste acerca de tu…amada –Dijo, desviando la mirada –y…dime. ¿Tienes de verdad a…alguien? –Preguntó, como no queriendo, viéndole de soslayo-

El mellizo suspiró con nostalgia. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera?

No era como si de verdad estuviese alguien esperándole para compartir sonrisitas escondidas y miradas por encima de los estantes en la tienda de regalos.

-No –Le confesó, sintiendo un escalofrío incómodo al decirlo –Mabel se dejó llevar por los rumores que surgieron en la escuela acerca de que yo salía con alguien…pero no –Negó lentamente. Era verdad porque estar enamorado de alguien que jamás iba a amarle no era lo mismo a salir con una persona-

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó las facciones bonitas de la rubia.

-Que bien

Dipper la observó, confundido.

-Es decir…Mabel se sentirá mejor cuando le explique –Añadió inmediatamente después-

-¿Harías eso? –Preguntó con un brillo de esperanza que no fue capaz de contener-

-Claro ¿Por qué no? –Dijo, restando importancia-

El castaño sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos brillando contentos. ¡Cielos! Se sentía agradecido. Tenía una oportunidad de que su hermana le perdonase. Quizás fue eso o la amistosa sonrisa de ella por lo que pasó el resto de la fiesta sentado contándole lo mucho que se había _divertido_ en la escuela gracias a ese feo malentendido –omitiendo algunas cosas –su mente incluso pareció mucho más despejada y serena al hablar con ella, quien reía escuchando las muchas tazas de café que se le vertieron encima por _capullo_.

.

.

.

-Forside –El rubio se quejaba, frunciendo el ceño –dime que tienes algo para mí…

Y el genio colocó sobre sus manos un platito repleto de galletas…para desconcierto del demonio.

-¿Qué es esto? –Bufó-

Sus ojos acosaron al genio con un gesto de descontento.

-Son galletas –Dijo él como sin nada, ignorándole-

-¡¿Y yo para qué las quiero?! –Reprochó y aun así comenzó a comerlas-

Había ocasiones en las que el más poderoso demonio podía comportarse como un niño pequeño, estúpido y mimado, pensaba Stanford con una pequeña sonrisa sobre los labios.

-Eso es lo que tengo para ti, ahora calla, no me dejas concentrarme –Refunfuñó, llevando en sus manos planos largos y gruesos-

El rubio llevaba allí ya media hora –desde que pudo deshacerse de su enorme amiga –, sentado dentro del laboratorio del moreno sin ver avances nuevos en el portal de un solo uso, únicamente observaba al genio ir y venir, con el esponjoso cabello entrecano, los ojos entrecerrados y una soldadora diminuta entre las manos.

La fiesta de los Pines había terminado más o menos un par de horas antes, y solo entonces, y a hurtadillas, el rubio había logrado colarse dentro del laboratorio del gemelo, encontrando a este realizando ecuaciones complicadas en un cuadernillo ancho y seguidamente en una gran pizarra blanca.

-Fordy –Se quejó una vez más, con la boca llena de galletas-

Stanford siempre le había sorprendido, pero en esos momentos no tenía la capacidad mental de comprenderle o de siquiera escucharle hablar de toda la ciencia, únicamente quería tirarse sobre su cama y esperar, y luego estaban las exigencias de su amiga ¡Demonios! Todos juntos iban a restarle años a su precaria vida. Se masajeó las cienes, masticando lentamente las deliciosas galletas.

El genio se giró a verle, levantándose los lentes protectores del rostro, le analizó unos segundos, poniendo a trabajar su prodigiosa mente.

-Supongo que estás ansioso por irte ¿No? –Quiso saber-

El rubio sin embargo se encogió de hombros. A veces le molestaba lo inteligente que llegaba a ser el adulto, era como si sencillamente pudiera leerle, comenzaba a extrañar a ese genio inocentón que conoció cuando este apenas rondaba los veintitantos, había días en que quería cambiarlo por el tipo de cuarenta y tantos que tenía frente a sí.

-Entiende, es complicado, ahora debo estabilizar el portal para que dure lo suficiente para devolverte a tu amiga y a ti –Le dijo a manera de consuelo-

Su voz se notaba más suave y amistosa, sus ojos marrones parecían endulzarse como si comprendiera su prisa por querer marcharse…Bill odiaba esa mirada de comprensión que le ofrecía, le hacía enrojecer de vergüenza y hacía a un calorcito de familiaridad acomodarse en su pecho. Cipher asintió, en silencio, ignorando las sensaciones.

-¿Estás preocupado? –Insistió el genio-

-…No…es solo…yo ya…ya no sé si quiero quedarme más tiempo –Respondió con sencillez, recostando los brazos sobre la mesa metálica del laboratorio-

Frente a él el plato de galletas parecía más vacío que nunca, con solo unas pocas migas como prueba de que antes hubo comida allí.

-¿Por Dipper? –Stanford dejó de lado los artilugios que llevaba en sus manos, y los guantes protectores, que se sacó sin meditarlo-

-Siempre –Se atrevió a responder-

Por dios, Siempre era Dipper. ¿Cómo iba a ser diferente? Dipper era la única razón por la que sentía calorcito que quemaba deliciosamente en su pecho, la electricidad que trepaba por las puntas de sus dedos, eye-bats dentro del estómago y las mejillas calientes cuando le sonreía.

Stanford suspiró y Cipher temió que este pudiera leerle los pensamientos. Sus ojos de largas pestañas se entrecerraron ligeramente, viéndole desconfiado.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él? –Dijo el genio como si fuera obvio-

-No me recuerda –Respondió él con desgano-

¿Qué iba a decirle además? _"Dipper…hola…mm…verás, te decepcioné y rompí tu corazón, pero al final dejé todo por ti y me di cuenta que si tú me lo pidieras buscaría la forma de dejar de ser un demonio para que te quedes conmigo…"_ por supuesto que no iba a decirle alguna estupidez como aquella. El moreno ni siquiera le dejaría hablar antes de plantarle uno de esos dolorosos puñetazos en el rostro, ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que le haría cuando llegara el momento de hablar de ese último día que compartieron juntos como una pareja contenta. ¡Demonios! ¡Cipher se mordía el labio inferior en necesidad solo de recordar _ese_ momento!

-¿Y sería muy malo, realmente horrible, si intentaras salir con él ahora que no sabe que metiste la pata? Podrías…hacerlo bien esta vez –Comentó como no queriendo mientras recogía en sus manos una llave para tuercas de tres cuartos-

El objeto brillaba en sus manos, los ojos de Cipher se movieron hacia él como halados por imanes y se mantuvo observándole de forma larga y en silencio, preguntándole con la mirada si había perdido la razón o era por culpa de los gases tóxicos despedidos del cabello de unicornio que se había quemado mientras él dormía.

-…¿Estás escuchándote? –Preguntó entonces, irguiéndose en su asiento-

-Yo estoy escuchándome, ¿Me escuchas tú? –Le dijo, bastante serio-

Stanford veía la amnesia inducida de su sobrino como una oportunidad para ambos, después de todo, la gente cometía muchas estupideces, no esperaba que alguien tan ignorante de los sentimientos buenos como Bill fuera a hacer algo bien a la primera y si ese destello doloroso que veía en los ojos dorados de Cipher al hablar de su sobrino le decía algo entonces este merecía una oportunidad más para poder demostrar que merecía a Dipper. Además…ya se estaba cansando de ese constante lloriqueo…: _"Ford me quiero ir" "Fordy…mejor…mejor no" "¡Está listo, me marcharé!" "…Sixer… ¿C-Crees que debería…no sé…esperar?" "Fordside…" "¡Ford!" "¡Stanford!"_.

No gracias. Él no soportaba más quejidos de esa misma estúpida índole, ya podía el rubio irse deshaciendo de todas las quejas y chillidos o él mismo le metería en la boca la llave para tuercas más grande que encontrara en el laboratorio.

Cipher se le quedó viendo y extrañamente pudo descifrar el brillo extraño de decisión en sus ojos.

-¿Crees que tengo oportunidad? –Titubeó, realizando una mueca pensativa. Últimamente se estaba haciendo molestamente común verle titubear-

-No –Dijo de forma llana-

-¿No? –Cipher pareció desoladamente descolocado-

¿Y para qué demonios le había hecho considerarlo si no veía oportunidad de triunfo allí? ¡¿Ha?! ¡¿Para qué?!

-No si no te arreglas ¡Mira ese cabello! –Le señaló con la llave, esta vez en tono burlón-

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron grandes, un toque de diversión se pintó sobre ellos y una sonrisita se le formó sobre el rostro.

-¡Ja! ¡Mira quién lo dice! –Se abalanzó contra el genio, revolviéndole el cabello mientras este reía –¡Mira eso! –Medio gritó, haciéndole soltar lejos la llave de tuercas-

-¡Bill! –Se quejó en medio de una risa disimulada mientras buscaba sacarse de encima al delgado muchacho-

Stanford odiaba cuando el rubio tomaba la resolución de ponerse a enfrentarle en un duelo por ver quien arruinaba más el ya horroroso cabello del otro, pero siempre lo aceptaba con una sonrisa divertida.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a quien Bill menos quería –o esperaba –encontrarse, su castaño. El corazón de demonio bien pudo haberse detenido unos segundos y este no lo habría notado al congelarse de golpe.

-Tío Ford, Stan dice...él dice que ya es hora del desayuno –Dijo el moreno, reparando apenas un momento en la presencia del rubio-

Sin más abandonó la habitación, Bill salió de encima del genio, dejándole en paz los cabellos y con aires distraídos comenzó a arreglarse la melena rubia. Sus elegantes dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos. Diablos. El moreno no tenía por qué enterarse de que él se encontraba todavía en el pueblo, si bien…él planeaba…o por lo menos había considerado…volver a tratar con él.

-¿Sigues pensando que debería? –Preguntó de forma distraída al genio-

-Yo creo que sí –Asintió este a su vez-

Más que nunca Stanford pensaba que sí, que maldición si quería ver a esos dos tomados de la mano como lo hacían cuando –de manera muy inocente o tal vez estúpida –se tomaban cuando creían que nadie les estaba viendo.

-Y-Yo…lo pensaré –Asintió-

Era todo lo que podía decir, ¿Cómo podría garantizarle nada si las piernas le temblaban cuando observaba los ojos grandes y avellanos de su castaño?

Luego avanzó hacia la salida, llevando en sus manos el pequeño plato vacío de galletas. Cipher podría ser distraído y estar con el corazón en un puño, pero era algo que jamás dejaría de ser y eso era ser un caballero…y sí…quizás también un poco gilipollas.

-Y Bill –Llamó el gemelo antes de que este pudiera marcharse-

-¿Sí? –Preguntó, viéndole por encima del hombro-

-De verdad cepilla ese cabello –Casi rogó, con ojos suplicantes, burlándose de él-

Cipher se río de eso, sus hombros y su cuerpo completo se estremecieron.

.

.

.

¡Maldición! ¡Sus mejillas ardían de rabia! ¡Sentía su corazón estrujándose dentro de su pecho! ¡No! ¡Quería a Bill! ¡Lo quería, lo quería, no, joder, lo amaba! Dipper se cubrió el rostro, habiendo salido rápido y sin decir nada del laboratorio de su tío Ford únicamente para poder encerrarse en su habitación.

Recostado contra la puerta, se quejaba en murmullos.

La risa de Cipher calentaba su pecho, siempre lo había hecho, solo…solo que nunca se puso a pensar en cuanto de eso le causaba cosquillas en el estómago hasta que lo escuchó de nuevo, su risa era melódica y con tintes acordes graves y agudos que se matizaban en una melodía dulce y fresca.

No iba a poder olvidarlo si seguía viéndole. Pensó entonces en Wendy y en lo mucho que iba a reñirle por eso, ¡Maldición! No quería pensar en lo doloroso que iba a ser tener que verle durante el verano.

Durante unos instantes incluso llegó a pensar en si no era acaso mejor marcharse antes del pueblo, por supuesto que estaría dejando de lado a sus tíos, amigos y a su hermana. No…además de no poder hacerle eso a su familia no quería tener más problemas con su hermana y…tenía que encarar a Cipher. Si de verdad quería superarlo como decía Wendy lo primero que él debía hacer era darle la cara…

" _-Te probarás a ti mismo que no lo necesitas viéndole a la cara sin sentir ningún tipo de dolor –Le dijo ella al concluir la fiesta, y él tomó notas mentales como si se tratase de una lección importante del colegio –Lo verás, pensarás en el motivo por el cual ya no están juntos y verás que después de repetir este proceso ya no sentirás dolor"_

Por supuesto que justo antes de ese paso estaba la aceptación. Aceptar que no podían estar juntos…el problema radicaba justamente en eso…a él le dolía, en verdad que sí, demasiado que ellos no estuvieran juntos para abrazarle, para mimarle y llenar de besos su rostro atractivo y sus labios suaves.

Con cuidado terminó por sentarse sobre el piso de madera, con la respiración acelerada y los labios tensos.

Estaba tan jodido….

.

.

.

Al volver a su hogar Cipher no esperaba encontrarse a la castaña chica que antaño era su amiga, completamente desnuda cortándose con una afilada cuchilla los cabellos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no por observar a la mencionada sin prenda alguna, si no por atreverse a utilizar una afilada navaja de afeitado contra sus cabellos. ¿Qué si se le pasaba el corte y terminaba…sin cabello?

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Medio gritó-

Ella le daba la espalda, su piel bronceada y su cintura pequeña era contorneada por lo poco de cabello largo que quedaba. Por alguna razón el rubio no se atrevía a explorarle con la mirada, una especie de respeto que le guardaba a pesar de que ambos hayan diseñado sus cuerpos juntos.

-Corto mi cabello –Dijo con simpleza-

-¿Desnuda? –Quiso saber-

-…sí –Respondió tras pensarlo unos momentos-

Cipher frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

-De acuerdo…iré a mi habitación –Se dio media vuelta, desconcertado –y no quiero tus estúpidos cabello por mi cocina –Le reprochó, frunciendo el ceño-

-Ajá –Dijo ella-

Segundos antes de marcharse el rubio salió de su estupor y se volvió hacia ella, con las cejas fruncidas.

-No, espera ¿Cómo…?

-¿Me transformé? Es sencillo…yo, al contrario de ti, puedo hacerlo, Billy…no necesito tanta energía así que mi cuerpo es más versátil –Sonrió largamente, con el lacio flequillo ya corto-

¡No era justo! Pensaba el rubio frunciendo los labios. Nunca antes se sintió tan cansado de todo su poder como en ese momento.

-¿Algo nuevo? –Preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio ella-

-Sí, y no….Te contaré todo cuando me cambie de ropa y cuando tú te pongas algo –La señaló en advertencia-

Una risilla coqueta se le escapó a ella, que abanicó sus pestañas con presunción.

-¿Te pongo…nervioso? –Alargó una sonrisa en sus anchos rojizos labios-

Cipher sonrió de medio lado.

-Lo harás cuando deje de babear por Dipper, lo prometo –Una risa divertida se le escapó de los labios –me voy

-Claro –Asintió ella, rodando los ojos-

¿Qué Dipper de verdad era tan especial? Porque…bueno, ella no lo entendía. Su rubio amigo siempre suspiraba por los rincones con el nombre del humano deslizándose en sus labios como si se tratase de una especie de ser todopoderoso por el cual había que inclinarse.

Media hora después el rubio se dejaba ver, vestido con un cómodo pijama con…Pinos…bonitos pinos pintados en los pantaloncillos. Pyronica casi deseó reírse, pero no lo hizo al ver la serenidad del semblante rubio.

-¿Pasó algo que me quieras decir? –Preguntó, ya vestida con un pijama que había "tomado prestado" del guardarropa de su rubio amigo-

Los pantaloncillos se ceñían a sus anchas caderas y sobre las torneadas piernas, Bill casi sentía pena por sus pobres pantalones, de a albergar sus delgadas caderas y sus piernas estilizadas pasaban a sostener el cuerpo voluptuoso de la chica, incluso la camisa, que ceñía el torso delgado y los senos redondos. Más sorprendente que eso era ver su cabello…¡Wow! ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Sí que se pueden hacer maravillas con una cuchilla afilada. Lucía fantástica, quizás igual de genial –o más –que en su verdadera forma, con el cabello perfectamente corto crispado en puntiagudas ondas hacia arriba y un flequillo corto que rozaba su frente.

-Hablé con Ford –Dijo, desviando la atención de su cabeza-

-Tú estás obsesionado con los Pines ¿No? –Frunció el ceño-

-…Me dijo algo que me puso a pensar –Suspiró, mordiéndose los labios-

-¿Qué te cepillaras el cabello? –Quiso saber ella, evaluando como coherente la sugerencia-

Indignado, Cipher bufó.

-¿Tan horrible se ve? –Se cruzó de brazos, incrédulo-

¡Por favor! ¡Él era perfecto! No podía verse tan…mal.

-Define horrible…. –Frunció los labios-

Bill se cruzó de brazos y desencajó la mandíbula. No se veía tan mal…no mucho…. Listo, definitivamente detestaba a Stanford, a Pyronica y a cualquiera que se atreviera a decir que su cabello era un desastre rubio.

-¿Te lo arreglo? –Preguntó ella, sonrisa enorme, cejas alzadas y navaja en mano-

Cipher abrió los ojos enormes y se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla…. _Joder_.

* * *

No sé si deba dar una explicación tan extensa, únicamente diré: Escuela, Exámenes, notas bajas, tarea extra y proyectos finales. Estaba también trabajando en un fic que prometí hace tiempo y con la vergüenza del mundo debo decir que aún no lo termino.

He actualizado este fic porque aparte de ser el favorito de todos es uno que me gusta mucho también a mí.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me manden su buena vibra hasta acá.

Si les gustó me gustaría leer sus comentarios.

Otra cosa, sé qué hace tiempo de lo acontecido pero en México los damnificados por el terremoto están sufriendo y los rescatistas afirman tener complicado el trabajo para sacar de los escombros a las víctimas del terremoto. Lo cierto es que estoy preocupada por ellos, durante el terremoto cayeron escuelas con niños pequeños dentro. Les pido por favor que ayuden con una oración para todas estas buenas personas, y si no son creyentes su empatía sirve también. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta nota, después de todo, era algo que quería comentarles.

Nos vemos luego.


	9. La razón y la cordura

La _razón_ y la _cordura_

* * *

Cipher cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras sentía la navaja afilada cortando mechón a mechón las puntas de sus cabellos, obligándolo a la altura de las mandíbulas. Podía casi saborear el placer que le producía a su amiga cortarle el cabello de la forma que mejor le pareciera a ella.

Casi se le erizaba la piel tras cada cuchillada. No quería ponerse a merced de ella, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Demonios! Tras cada intento de recortarle el cabello él se movía y terminaba perdiendo más cabello del que le gustaría. ¿Cómo se vería al final? ¿Muy horrible? Además…a Dipper siempre le había gustado enredar sus dedos entre sus mechones rubios.

Suspiró en un bufido.

A su alrededor no había espejos para precisamente evitar que él se mirara en ellos y comenzase a reclamarle a la extraña chica por el largo, el estilo, porque podía, porque sí, y ¿Por qué no? por placer.

-Bill –Llamó ella, frunciendo las cejas-

Pero eso él no lo vio, ocupado en mover la punta de uno de sus delgados dedos sobre el apoyabrazos de la silla de madera lustrada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó con gesto aburrido-

Detestaba cuando le despertaba de sus pensamientos: estaba tan ocupado meditando acerca de lo hablado con Stanford que no apreciaba la más mínima interrupción, después de todo, en ello estaba en juego su felicidad, y su precioso e inteligente moreno.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando pensaba en los ojitos castaños, tan dulces y bravíos.

 _Dipper._

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije? –Se quejó, sin detener sus movimientos de manos.

 _Claro que no…._

Pero eso no fue lo que respondió.

-Es obvio –Soltó un bufido –explícate –Ordenó fingiendo fastidio-

Y quizás, si con mentiras, engaños y su cara bonita, pudiera conquistar a su moreno, él no tendría nada que temer, porque Dios y los Cielos sabían que él era bueno mintiendo, tanto, que Pyronica solo se limitó a continuar.

-Bien, es que…no es que yo quiera inmiscuirme en tu vida personal, ni en tu…¿Cómo se dice? –Dudó un momento, realizando un gesto extraño en el rostro –vida…¿Emocional? Pero yo estaba pensando en que si de verdad estás tomando en cuenta que estar aquí no es bueno para nadie entonces podríamos no salir ¿Sabes? –Preguntó con cierta duda-

Y Cipher comprendió a lo que quería llegar.

Ella quería…dejarlo _deprimirse_ en paz, como en esas estúpidas series televisivas para chicas que transmitían a la mitad de la tarde y a las que Pyronica había tomado gusto no hace mucho, incluso, y abusando de su buena voluntad, o quizás de su frágil estado permisivo, se había pasado un día y una noche, enteros, viendo toda maldita cinta de video con la aburrida temática.

Por más que buscara una buena forma de justificar ese comportamiento de mierda no podía, porque era más horrible que ella, entre todo el maldito mundo, estuviera considerándolo….

-¿De verd…? –Se interrumpió a media frase, tratando de no ponerse rojo de la rabia –no es mínimamente necesario –Espetó –yo estoy perfectamente, además, hay algo con respecto a eso que quiero comentarte –Confesó, ya cansado de darle vueltas al mismo tema-

Ella guardó silencio, pero frunció las cejas.

-Fordy y yo estuvimos hablando —Continuó, satisfecho por el silencio de ella-

La chica, por otro lado, no pudo evitar sonreír con una mueca traviesa mientras sus manos se movían ágilmente sobre los mechones de cabello cerca de la nuca.

-De verdad, amigo. Tienes una obsesión fuerte con los Pines —Dijo en una risita-

Cipher frunció el ceño, e ignoró lo que dijo, a pesar de saber que probablemente —No probablemente, cien por ciento —era real.

-Forside cree que debería intentar de nuevo algo con Dipper….—Sus dedos por alguna razón cosquillearon-

Pyronica término con lo último que quedaba de cabello largo y permaneció estupefacta por minutos largos.

Bill tuvo que reconocer que se lo había esperado.

-Creía que él no te importaba –Comentó ella, cerrando la hoja de navaja entre sus manos-

Cipher sencillamente se dedicó a mantenerse en silencio, con los hombros quietos y los labios sellados. No sabía cómo podía explicar para ella que tal vez había mentido, no solo a ella, sino también a Dipper, e incluso a él mismo.

-No es que no me importe…A lo que me refiero es…. –Realizó una mueca sobre su rostro, confundido e incapaz de hablar-

Pyronica no dijo algo más, solo esperó en silencio, pero sí se movió hasta quedar frente a él, viéndole fijamente al rostro con esos dos ojos grandes que ambos tenían: siempre era su mejor forma de mostrarle que estaba presente para cuando él quisiera hablar pero que no iba a reprochar o a juzgar porque al final de todo su opinión no era relevante; y eso parecía hacer feliz al rubio, porque casi siempre terminaba hablando.

-Creo que sí importa…. No es sencillo de explicar, Dipper es un misterio –Suspiró-

La chica frente a él le ofreció una sonrisa.

No se sentía con las ganas de decirle un "Te lo dije, Ciphercito". Sin embargo, había un tema que aún le preocupaba y que erizaba su piel (Ahora humana) todavía. No podía sencillamente ignorarlo y mantenerse estoica con respecto a ello, después de todo, y a pesar de ver sobre el cuello de su amigo las marcas un poco más difusas, aún era un tema preocupante: un vínculo.

-¿Cómo vamos con ese enlace? –Preguntó casi de forma casual, sacudiéndose de los dedos las delgadas fibras doradas que pudieran haber quedado entre sus dedos-

El rubio se sobresaltó, evidenciándolo en un respingo.

-Peor –Soltó de una, como una sentencia-

.

.

.

El día no estaba siendo productivo; no podía dormir, estaba sintiéndose presa de una extraña ansiedad que se amoldaba a su cuerpo cada vez que intentaba huir de ella intentando cambiar de posición.

Era demasiado.

Sentía picazón en la frente, un cosquilleo en el vientre y mariposas agresivas en el estómago, solo que esas no causaban una sensación bonita, sino un estado ansioso, como si temiera algo, pero no había algo a lo que temerle, quizás dolor y resignación por lo que se le venía, pero no miedo.

Suspiró, pensando en que seguramente estaba poniéndose paranoico, después de todo no sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Suspirando rodó sobre su cama, buscando de nuevo la mejor forma de acomodarse y caer dormido de una jodida vez.

No tenía ganas de que llegara el día de mañana, solamente quería poder conciliar el sueño y dejar de pensar en todo, en Wendy, en su hermana Mabel, en Pacifica, en Bill….

Aún giraba la cabeza a la cama que el año pasado usaba ese inusual rubio y suspiraba, casi podía verle recostado allí; sin ninguna preocupación en el semblante, con el cabello rubio desparramado contra la almohada, o sobre el rostro, incluso podía casi delinear con los ojos la curva suave y casi imperceptible de sus labios.

Le echaba tanto de menos, con él, allí, suspirando a si oído mientras dormían, o simplemente dormido en la cama de al lado….

.

.

.

-¿Cómo que peor? –Frunció el entrecejo, sin alarmar su tono de voz-

Cipher rodó los ojos: odiaba tener que explayarse en temas que no le favorecían. Simplemente porque él reconocía que tenía trabajo que hacer, y solo tenía dos opciones: O se marchaba de una vez por todas de esa dimensión y esperaba rezando a todas las deidades que su vínculo se debilitara o se comportaba como un caballero, arrastraba de regreso a Dipper a su lado y le hacía amarle.

-Dipper me golpeó en el rostro el primer día que nos vimos después de su regreso –Dijo, viendo a la chica. Ella fruncía las cejas, molesta por esa declaración –lo curioso es que no comencé a sangrar como esperaba…

Pyronica se mantenía de brazos cruzados, viéndolo hacia abajo porque Bill estaba sentado y ella era más alta. Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

-Entonces sucedió –Se removió de forma incómoda en su lugar –Dipper comenzó a sangrar…

La chica se erizó, y dio un paso hacia atrás, insegura de cómo responder de forma que no balbuceara estupideces.

-…

-Y ya sé de dónde provienen los golpes al parecer inusuales que aparecen en mi cuerpo –Añadió después, como si disfrutara de ver la mirada de estupefacción de ella-

Pyronica suspiró con pesadez, y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho.

-Lo siento tanto –Sus labios anchos se torcieron en una mueca, y parecía que de verdad sentía pena por él –no pensé que fuera tan…grave

Bill se encogió de hombros y luego bufó: los seres como él no escogían una pareja estable a la cual amar por riesgos como ese (que su pareja se cansara de ellos, o decidiera que no les amaba) siempre había contras. Un vínculo unilateral lastimaba únicamente al ser que era rechazado, y él no podía rechazar a Dipper, porque este ya se le había adelantado a él, y aunque quisiera, Dipper era un ser humano, los humanos no poseían magia alguna que fuera a reprocharles el rechazo de su pareja. Escoger compañero era una decisión estúpida porque los volvía vulnerables y susceptibles, y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Patéticos (Como él, que había pasado de ser un ser poderoso e indomable al amigable lindo rubio que adoraba los besos cariñosos de un humano).

-Voy a irme a la cama, mañana tengo a un niño humano al cual conquistar –Dijo a forma de broma, realizando un ademán de manos-

Pero la castaña no pudo evitar alzar las cejas y verlo fijamente.

-No sin mi intervención…

-Pyronica…. –Refunfuñó con ojos entrecerrados-

.

.

.

Era un día grandioso… ¡Perfecto! El día anterior sí que había logrado dormir, el desayuno había entrado en su estómago, Wendy no le había decapitado cuando no le contestó los mensajes de texto en donde preguntaba por el aspecto de ese supuesto _"Chico lindo"_ que le había roto el corazón, y en ese momento justo su hermana le ofrecía una pequeña sonrisa.

Al principio creyó que la estaba imaginando, pero al pasar los segundos y ver que no era así el solo pudo corresponderle, con una sonrisa amplia y los ojos felices. Seguramente debía besar el piso por el que anduviera Pacifica, después de haberle ayudado con el pequeño percance con su hermana.

En ese momento estaban ambos en la cocina, él sonriendo amablemente a su hermana melliza, que se sentaba a su lado, con dos vasos repletos de "Zumo Mabel".

-Toma, bobo –Le dijo, propinándole un suave golpe al hombro-

Él aceptó el gesto con una risa y por primera vez tomó el extraño Zumo que tenía dinosaurios de juguete dentro.

-Mabel…. –Titubeó, llevándose una mano a la nuca –sobre lo otro…

Ella realizó un gesto despreciativo con la mano.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas –Le consoló con una mirada de comprensión sobre los ojos –solo…tienes que ser sincero conmigo –Dijo, frunciendo los labios-

Justo ese era el problema…. ¿Debería decirle a ella que en realidad entendía porque ambos se habían distanciado el verano pasado? Se mordió los labios; seguramente…se sentía un hipócrita cuando asintió lentamente.

-Lo sé, perdona. Es solo…que me había estado sintiendo raro –Se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo cómo explicarse-

Seguramente debía decirle a su hermana que recordaba perfectamente todo, a ella dándole miradas de recelo cuando él le ocultó que en realidad sí se estaba enamorando de ese rubio que ambos prometieron no tocar…

Quiso golpearse el rostro cuando recordó que no había preguntado a su hermana por sus sentimientos acerca de ese extraño chico rubio…aunque supuso que no tenía de qué preocuparse, después de todo, nadie en sus cinco sentidos iba a querer secundar a un demonio como Bill Cipher, solo…tal vez él; aún continuaba preguntándose cómo es que había terminado por despertar lejos de Bill, sin recuerdos de ellos dos, y con su hermana sonriendo como sin nada….

Era cierto, ella también le mentía a él.

Suspiró, rascándose la cabeza.

-Procuraré ser sincero –Añadió después –solo si tú también lo eres

-Yo soy ciento por ciento sincera –Respondió ella, alargando una sonrisa sobre todo el rostro-

Dipper asintió, llevándose un extraño amargo sabor de boca, luego se puso de pie, llevándose en sus manos el raro zumo que ya no le apetecía beber.

-Iré con Ford, creo que está trabajando en algo últimamente –Ofreció la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz de esbozar-

Ella asintió.

-Yo iré a dar una vuelta con Paz –Guiñó uno de sus ojos, incorporándose al igual que él-

Cuando Dipper fue capaz de caminar de nuevo huyó de allí, directo al laboratorio de su tío Stanford, con los hombros tensos y los labios apretados.

Había una sensación espantosa que se revolvía de forma sucia dentro de su estómago, una que picaba sigilosamente como un bicho venenoso de mal presentimiento, ese que punzaba diciendo de forma maliciosa que no había ya manera de que ella confiara en él, y viceversa.

Con los hombros caídos hacia adelante y sintiéndose igual de mal que antes de que las cosas entre su hermana y él se _arreglaran_ , empujó la puerta del laboratorio de su tíos Ford; una mueca tensa sobre sus labios.

Apenas sus manos tocaron el metal frío un escalofrío intenso le recorrió por la espina dorsal, como otro presentimiento, esos que había estado teniendo recientemente sin que pudiera evitarlo o decir de qué se trataba, como si una corriente de electricidad le recorriera por el cuerpo de una forma suave y familiar.

De cualquier modo no lo meditó antes de entrar al laboratorio, sin embargo su tío no se veía por ninguna parte, en cambio, parecía el laboratorio más silencioso que en cualquier otro momento. Con la nuca cosquilleando se adentró un poco más, y solo un par de pasos más, hasta terminar cerca de la puerta que daba entrada hacia la antesala que ocupaba Stanford para administrar al portal detrás de ese cristal ahora de una sola vista…

Y lo que se encontró le dejó repentinamente pasmado.

Sus labios se sentían tan resecos y la garganta cerrada. Frente a él estaba de nuevo esa alucinación perfecta de una mirada pícara, una sonrisa ladina y el cabello rubio pulcramente recortado; era capaz de observar los ojos diferentes, sin el estorboso flequillo, los cabellos cortos no rozaban la nuca, los labios rosados se curvaban, el cuerpo elegante y delgado se enfundaba en bonitos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que se ajustaba a las líneas delgadas del torso.

Fue incapaz de no suspirar con los labios separados; quizás vestía de forma sencilla, sin los guantes y ese estrafalario traje a amarillo y negro, pero su postura más recta le hacía recordar que justamente se había enamorado de eso: de la sorna en su sonrisa, el sarcasmo en su mirada, la seguridad en su postura y la pizca de diversión que danzaba en el movimiento de su cuerpo.

Su corazón se detuvo, sentía el pecho tan apretado que parecía dolerle cuando el rubio se acercó, a pasos moderados.

No entendía que hacía allí, y tampoco quería preguntar.

Retrocedió un par de centímetros.

Sintió no solo el éxtasis de ver esos movimientos suaves, sino también la preocupación por el evidente peso perdido en el cuerpo ya de silueta delgada (¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué la repentina pérdida de peso si su cuerpo ya era maravilloso? ¿Tendría algún problema?), las suaves ojeras bajo los párpados; odiaba a Cipher, pero también le amaba, profundamente, no era capaz de pasar por alto que su piel aperlada tenía un toque ligeramente amarillento, quizás ya no lucía enfermizo como la primera vez que le vio y eso le alegraba inmensamente, pero aún no era suficiente para hacerle sentir tranquilo. Sí, lo detestaba, pero también se preocupaba por ese idiota.

-Pino –Saludó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa enorme-

 _Había extrañado tanto ese apodo…._

Su cerebro se había desconectado unos segundos cuando le observó sonreír. Sus ojos se alegraban, las líneas verticales que eran sus pupilas animaban a acercarse solo un poco más.

-…Bill –Masculló, casi sin aliento-

Tenía tanto que decirle. Muchos reproches que hacer, tanto que rabiar, pero no se sentía con el ánimo de hacerlo, después de todo, jamás había habido algo real entre ambos, no por parte de Cipher.

El pensamiento pesimista abrió paso a una nueva interrogante.

¿Cómo podía él actuar como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Cómo era capaz de fingir que uno no había rogado por los besos del otro, mirado con atención fija, y suplicado por minutos a solas? Él jamás iba a ser capaz de dejar de verlo como, estaba seguro, hacía: con la mirada perdida y el deseo en el semblante. Y mientras tanto ¿Qué hacía Cipher? Sonreír de esa forma encantadora, entrecerrar los ojos bellos y burlarse de él hablando como lo hacía: con las octavas menos, con el timbre galante.

-¿Qué haces…? –Negó lentamente con la cabeza, buscando despejar su mente y mantenerse firme en su postura-

Estaba dolido, y Cipher se burlaba de eso.

El rubio, en cambio, le ignoró, optando por recargarse contra uno de los escritorios de su tío, las computadoras detrás de él, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y aparentaba pensar en algo mucho más importante.

Dipper observó con curiosidad pequeñas marcas obscuras que asomaban al cuello del rubio, tímidas por encima de la tela de la camisa, marcas de medias lunas…frunció ligeramente el ceño, eran exactamente como aquellas que dibujó sin darse cuenta en el medio de su desmedida pasión hace ya mucho tiempo…

El pensamiento le enrojeció las mejillas, pero también le causó un mal sabor de boca, porque, siendo sinceros, podrían tratarse de los besos de cualquier otra persona. La idea le llenaba de rabia y de unas violentas ganas de tomar los brazos de Cipher y sacudirlo con violencia para hacerlo espabilar ¿Qué era tan difícil de entender que lo amaba? ¿Tanto? Sentía a su pecho estrujarse de rabia cada vez que pensaba en esa ínfima posibilidad, que Bill de verdad hubiera descubierto que aunque no amara a nadie le apetecía _divertirse_ un poco. Le sentaba mal en las emociones pensar en esa posibilidad ingrata.

Solo ese rubio era capaz de hacerle sentir tantas emociones juntas, contradictorias al mismo tiempo, que creía que iba a explotar.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que en ningún momento había alejado la mirada del rubio, centrado en el área de su hermoso cuello pálido, pintado de pequeñas marquitas a los costados de su blanca piel.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? –Preguntó con un juguetón tono de picardía-

La voz melodiosa casi le hizo pegar un respingo, y al subir la mirada al rostro del otro pudo ver una sonrisa ladina surcando sus bonitas facciones.

-¿Qué esperas, cretino, que responda? –Soltó en un bufido. Deseaba aparentar normalidad-

Odiaba que Cipher supiera tanto de cómo debía tratarle para conseguir hacerle sentir lo que estaba sintiendo; que sus piernas empezaban a tiritar, el pulso acelerado, el escozor picando en las comisuras de sus ojos. La sonrisa pícara y los ojos entrecerrados. Era como si lo hiciera a propósito, para lastimarle, como si no deseara ya quedarse acostado todo el día en cama, llorando.

 _Había muchas cosas en él que le encantaban._

Ese aire de _hijo de puta_ , por cierto.

-mm… me gustaría escuchar un par de cosas –Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-

Dipper volvió la mirada a él, viéndole con gesto furioso que transformó en uno de desinterés lo más rápido que su cerebro le permitió.

¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetearle sabiendo…sabiendo…? Por supuesto que también había un par de cosas que él quería decirle, entre ellas un: _Vete al infierno_. ¿De verdad tan pocos escrúpulos tenía ese idiota…?

 _Bill era un maldito insensible…_.

Oh, no.

La realización le golpeó casi tan fuerte como lo habría hecho el impacto con un glacial. Supuestamente, y ante ojos de todo el maldito mundo –lo sabía perfectamente ya –él no recordaba absolutamente nada de…todo lo sucedido con él y Bill, lo cual solamente le dejaba dos opciones: seguirles la corriente a todos y ver que tanto eran capaces de mentirle, o gritar que recordaba todo y ver que excusas ponía cada uno, incluyendo al idiota frente a él.

Cipher de verdad quería jugar con él de nuevo….

Aprovechando que _no recordaba nada._

 _Pero…oh, él iba a enseñarle…._

-¿Me dices qué demonios haces aquí? –Preguntó, escondiendo lo herido que se sentía bajo ese tono quisquilloso-

No quería pensar que tanto más deseaba tomar de él ese sardónico demonio del sueño.

La pregunta pareció descolocar unos ínfimos segundos al rubio, que titubeó en su sitio antes de alargar una sonrisa de nuevo.

-Pensé que podía pasar un poco de tiempo con mi humano favorito –Se encogió de hombros, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante-

Las manos le sudaban, las piernas le temblaban, el cuerpo entero le estaba vibrando violentamente, porque, _Oh_ , ese era su Dipper, estaba allí frente a él: tan fuerte, tan perfecto, tan dulce, tan inseguro y esa postura valiente que le decía que era un completo idiota si pensaba que iba a ser sencillo tenerlo de nuevo. _Cipher amaba los retos_.

Dipper elevó el mentón, estrechando los agudos ojos avellanos.

-Oh, entiendo, decidiste que no quieres irte todavía –Cruzó los brazos, viéndole con recelo-

No estaba listo para enfrentarle todavía: aún sentía la respiración acelerarse cada vez que lo mirada a los ojos, motivo por el cual desviaba la mirada y evitaba ver directamente a esos ojos diferentes.

Prudentemente, Cipher solo se quedó en su lugar, sonriendo para él.

-Y ya que estamos podríamos hablar un poco ¿He, _Baby-P_? seré un chico bueno y te dejaré hacerme preguntas –Pestañeó, abanicando las largas pestañas en su dirección-

Debía admitir que no era tan sencillo coquetear con Dipper si este se la pasaba entrecerrando los ojos con recelo en su dirección: era encantador también el gesto que hacía con sus ojitos marrones y cómo tensaba los labios, pero preferiría mil veces más aunque sea un mínimo sonrojo. No lo entendía ¿Ya no le parecía atractivo? Si se había vestido bien….

En otro momento Dipper se habría reído, no, él le habría besado, pero justo en ese instante solo quería empujarle lejos y pedirle que se detuviera.

-¿Preguntas? –Dijo, queriendo aparentar normalidad-

Siendo sinceros, algo debía haber aprendido de convivir con ese demonio, y una de esas cosas era a aparentar que todo estaba perfectamente cuando no era así.

Los ojos de Cipher brillaron complacidos cuando le escuchó hablar, ese ya era un avance.

-Oh… _My little pinetree_ –Suspiró, mostrando satisfacción en una sonrisa-

Su voz era suave y tan tentadora. A Dipper simplemente le recordó ese momento justo en que murmuró a su oído un… _"Te deseo"_. Desviando su avergonzado rostro optó por dejar de ver el cuello elegante y los ojos preciosos, suficiente humillación tenía ya.

Se sentía furioso consigo mismo, y también con el imbécil rubio. ¿Qué más quería el estúpido Cipher de él?

-¿Todos en tu dimensión están tan poco cuerdos? –Preguntó, deseando ofender al otro-

-No tanto como yo, pero se esfuerzan –Respondió este como si no le hubiese afectado-

Incluso sonreía.

Dipper apretó los puños. Él quería que sus sentimientos fueran así de invisibles para el otro, quería sentir lo mismo que Bill sentía por él: Nada.

-¿Dónde está Ford? –Preguntó de repente, como si lo hubiera recordado apenas-

-No te preocupes por eso –Restó importancia –si lo que te preocupa es que pueda interrumpir…. –Su mano se movió, realizando un gesto de dos pequeños piecitos que avanzaban sobre uno de sus brazos con la punta de dos de sus delgados dedos-

El castaño ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta cuándo se acercó tanto.

El escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo no pudo evitarlo, su tacto era tibio y tan electrizante, pero su gesto permaneció sereno, incluso cuando se inclinó hacia él, rozando con su aliento la punta de su nariz.

 _Más cerca…._

El castaño desvió el rostro. Su pecho subiendo lentamente y el corazón latiendo veloz, como un tambor violento que buscaba romper sus costillas.

Sería tan sencillo solo pasar su mano sobre esa cintura masculina e inclinar el rostro hacia él…. Pero su corazón estaba demasiado herido para permitirlo, se sentía tan lastimado, y tan triste. Él _no_ era un juego.

-Dipper –Llamó en un pequeño susurro a su oído-

El castaño no le vio, frunciendo el ceño con una molestia ficticia, más herido que enojado. Si tan solo Bill se disculpara…quizás sí era tan estúpido para perdonarlo, para fingir que lo que había pasado no existía, y simplemente olvidar. Por suerte para ambos, eso no iba a suceder.

-¿Por qué tus mejillas se sonrojan? –Suspiró su aliento suavecito-

La emoción que recorrió internamente al rubio era casi capaz de hacer a sus ojos centellar. Tenía una pequeña esperanza de poder conseguir algo con su moreno, quizás si podía ser lo suficientemente bueno esta vez…algo grande pasara entre ellos.

 _Perfecto._

Dipper le alejó de sí, frunciendo las cejas con molestia.

-Porque estoy molesto –Respondió –eres un confianzudo –Reprochó, empujándole lentamente sobre los hombros-

-Oye, jamás te quejaste antes de la cercanía –Dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo-

Dipper tuvo un pequeño sobresalto, su corazón parecía haber saltado hasta su garganta en el momento justo en que esas palabras abandonaron los labios contrarios, procuró que en su semblante no se pintara la alarma, pero, quizá solo por unos segundos, el gesto estaba allí.

-¿De qué hablas? –Retrocedió un paso, manteniendo los brazos rectos a costados de su cuerpo-

-Pino ¿Te pasa algo? –Enarcó una de sus cejas. Curioso y perspicaz como siempre-

El moreno suspiró, negando con la cabeza lentamente.

-A veces no te entiendo, Cipher –Respondió como sin nada –pensé que habías dicho que te irías –Comentó, buscando desviar el tema-

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-También te dije que sabía cómo volver a la dimensión –Dijo él-

 _Mentiroso, nunca te fuiste…._

… _No, no lo hice._

-¿Y qué te hizo volver? Pensé que el tío Ford te había dejado claro que la dimensión no puede ser tuya –Se recostó lentamente contra la pared más próxima, viendo fijamente al otro-

Cipher pareció tensarse ante eso de forma casi imperceptible, pero solo sonrió.

-Eso es lo que tú crees –Su sonrisa era tan larga y burlona-

Los ojos castaños se abrieron desmesuradamente, cosa que pareció divertir al otro.

Una carcajada limpia brotó de los labios del rubio, Dipper pudo haber jurado que era genuina y que por consecuente él también esbozaba una diminuta y dudosa sonrisa.

-Por favor, Pino, si quisiera tú dimensión ya sería mía –Le dijo tras guiñarle un ojo de forma coqueta-

Dipper se encogió de hombros en su sitio, sin saber qué otra cosa decirle para refutar eso: probablemente era verdad. Aún trataba de averiguar porque no tomaba lo que quería, como siempre, sin importarle nada lo demás.

Los pies del mellizo se movieron, y abandonó su sitio contra la pared, decidido a marcharse ya de allí, sin embargo, el movimiento del rubio le hizo desistir al tenerlo justo frente a sí.

-Dipper –Su voz sonaba más amable, ligeramente más suave-

Un nudo se formó en el pecho del castaño, sentía el cuerpo pesado y el corazón completamente pausado.

Ni siquiera se sintió capaz de protestar cuando los dedos largos del otro se movieron para buscar una de sus manos, y sus propios dedos se separaron de forma inconsciente para permitirle entrelazar sus dedos cuando el otro lo pidió.

El rostro del otro estaba analizando el suyo, él desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de soportar los ojos penetrantes viéndole tan fijamente.

-Creo, Dipper, que yo…con temor a que te asustes –Esbozó una pequeña sonrisita tiritando –quiero pedirte… _mmm_ …tener una cita conmigo…

Directo, llano y nervioso. Así, justo como jamás se había sentido, con los labios separándose entre sí y los nervios a flor de piel.

El corazón del castaño comenzó a retumbar, de forma potente, con fuerza, casi podía sentir el corazón latiendo en su cabeza. Por unos momentos temió que el rubio lo supiera, estaba esperando a que sonriera de forma larga y se burlara delante de él del seguro sonrojo que debía tener el las mejillas y los ojillos brillantes.

 _Te quiero…_

-¿Estás jugando, verdad? –Frunció el ceño, alejando su mano del alcance del otro-

Lo único que tenía ganas de hacer, en ese instante, era asentir con la cabeza, pero se negaba a hacerlo. No estaba seguro de a qué estaba jugando Bill, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía fiarse de sus ojos amables.

El rostro del rubio se deformó en una mueca incrédula. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería.

-Cielos, no –Se alejó de repente, negando ávidamente con la cabeza –¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Dipper le observó de forma incrédula.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Tú, un demonio que se cree todopoderoso, pidiéndole una cita al sobrino humano de tu, hasta hace poco, némesis? Eso suena a una broma bastante elaborada de tu parte o un giro irónico del destino –Respondió-

Bill lo observó de forma larga, primero seria y luego esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado? –Preguntó observándolo como si se tratara de un enigma-

-Porque se trata de ti –Respondió el con obviedad-

El rubio se acercó de nuevo hacia él, dedicándole una mirada curiosa.

-Dipper…. –Se mordió los labios, y suspiró –creo que…debe ser un giro irónico de la vida ¿No te parece?

 _Enn…_

El mellizo casi gimió.

-No seas tonto –Bufó, desviando el rostro –además…si tú y yo saliéramos nunca nada funcionaría ¿No es obvio? Solo hace falta que mires las posibilidades: Nuestras personalidades son demasiado opuestas, tú ni siquiera eres un humano, no estoy seguro de que tengas sentimientos, eres demasiado egoísta y francamente creo que eres incapaz de pensar en alguien más que no seas tú –Enumeró como si hubiera pensado en eso durante mucho tiempo –y yo soy muy olvidadizo…y soy un nerd y…solo un humano.

Con las manos sobre los hombros le empujó lentamente, manteniéndole lejos de él. Quizás sus propias palabras le estaban afectando.

Cipher no podía dejar que un par de _desventajas_ como esas _nimiedades_ le quitaran el objetivo de enfrente, porque por cada una de las razones que Dipper había mencionado él podía enumerar dos más por las cuales debían estar juntos.

-Nuestras costumbres son demasiado opuestas, jamás piensas nada antes de abrir tu enorme bocota –Le espetó-

-Yo creo que tú eres un sensible –Respondió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como si disfrutara escucharlo hablar –y un pesimista ¿Lo sabías? Además, piensas todo demasiado ¿No es eso bueno? Serías la cordura en un dúo como el nuestro…

Dipper suspiró pesadamente. Él no podía ser eso porque Cipher era un demente por ambos y más….

-¿Para qué necesitas una cita conmigo? –Preguntó, sintiéndose cansado emocionalmente-

-Si te lo dijera posiblemente te enojarías mucho conmigo –Contestó, regalándole una sonrisa pícara-

Las mejillas se le coloraron, porque, Cielos, había tantas razones por las cuales quería a su chico.

Dipper retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo estaba de nuevo contra la pared. Apretó la mandíbula, buscando permanecer callado y no perder la razón justo en ese instante.

-Supongo que voy a pensarlo –Se encogió de hombros antes de darse tres golpes mentales-

No podía…

 _¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

El rubio pareció complacido, y solo entonces retrocedió un paso, para dejarle marchar si quería.

-Que bien que accedas, Dipper –Le sonrió-

 _Te tengo…_

-No he dicho _sí_ –Refutó frunciendo el ceño-

-Y no fue un no –Le recordó –te veré luego –Se despidió con un guiño coqueto –por cierto, tu tío está detrás del cristal de una sola vista –Dijo entonces, señalando justo a la izquierda de donde se encontraban ellos –por allá…

Enrojeciendo de vergüenza y mortificación el moreno se dio media vuelta, furiosamente apenado.

-Eres un idiota –Espetó, molesto-

 _Tuyo._

 _Mío…._

 _._

.

.

-Cuando yo te dije que debías intentar algo con Dipper no me refería a que corrieras a pedirle una cita ¿Sabes eso, no? –Preguntó Stanford, con el entrecejo fruncido –no es lo que yo tenía en mente –Añadió.

El rubio le sonrió largamente, con esa curva en sus labios convertida en una mueca angelical que decía todo lo contrario a lo que trataba de expresar, era un claro: _¿Puedes creer que no me arrepiento?_ Pero eso no iba a decírselo al genio: Stanford podía ser muy temperamental cuando quería, y por el momento el no deseaba sacudidas ni miradas de fastidio.

-Fordy, jamás tuviste una buena cita –Reprochó, cruzándose de brazos con son burlesco.

Las mejillas del genio se sonrojaron y el semblante perdió toda seriedad cuando se llevó una mano a la nuca, claramente avergonzado. Cipher quiso reírse. Había algo que el rubio sabía, y era que su Dipper había heredado de su genio algo más que la curiosidad insana.

-Eres un tonto, Bill –Renegó, dándole la espalda.

El rubio alargó una sonrisa, y luego caminó hasta su lado, asomándose para verle al rostro sin obligarlo a girarse.

-Hay, Fordy… ¿Te ofendí? –Preguntó divertido, con falsa preocupación y una pequeña sonrisita –Bill Malo –Fingió regañarse a sí mismo antes de darse una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza.

Aquello le pareció gracioso al genio, porque salió de su pequeño transe vergonzoso para reírse de lo ridículo que le parecía el demonio.

-Eres un verdadero tonto ¿Lo sabías? –Le sonrió, una mueca ladeada y curiosa.

-No me queda del todo claro –Contestó él, entrecerrando los ojos por la sonrisa.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer para su cita? –Preguntó con curiosidad, cambiando el tema.

La pregunta pareció descolocar al demonio, porque este se movió un paso hacia atrás, pensativo y con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de concentración.

-En realidad no lo pensé, en nuestra primera cita Dipper me llevó a comer helado y yo pedí un tazón enorme con todos sus sabores preferidos y luego Dipper y yo nos besamos el resto de la cita –Explicó a grandes rasgos.

El genio se sonrojó, y frunció el ceño.

-Sabes perfectamente que no necesito saber si mi sobrino y tú estuvieron dando un espectáculo en la heladería –Le reprochó, apenado y quejumbroso.

Pero aquello pareció importarle un comino al rubio, porque continuó hablando como si no le hubiera escuchado.

-Después regresamos a la cabaña, donde continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo, y al entrar en la habitación…

Escandalizado, Stanford le cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-¡Listo! ¡Eso es todo, gracias por hablar! –Desvió el rostro, completamente sonrojado.

Una carcajada larga fue amortiguada por las manos del castaño, mientras Cipher lo mirada con ojos entretenidos. Cuando retiró sus manos el rubio se permitió reír a sus anchas antes de aclarar.

-Encontramos a Py, y hablamos con ella –Dijo, y enarcó una ceja de forma pícara –Fordy, no sabía que eras un pervertido –Ambas cejas rubias se movieron hacia arriba, sus ojos medias lunas picarescas.

El adulto bufó antes de apartarse, avergonzado por la actitud socarrona del rubio.

-Fordy ¿Qué crees que podría hacer? –Preguntó, dejando a un lado los juegos para más tarde.

Después de todo, Bill no iba a dejar pasar tan rápido ese pequeño desliz, incluso había pensado en un par de comentarios socarrones que podía realizar para hacer a Stanford sonrojar como lo estaba haciendo; pero lo primero era no improvisar nada para su chico castaño.

-¿Me pides consejos a mí? –Ford formó una mueca divertida –¿No era yo el que jamás había tenido una cita decente? –Se burló.

Aquello en lugar de desanimar al rubio le alegró.

-Exactamente –Asintió un par de veces –tú sabes perfectamente lo que les gusta a ustedes los nerds –Señaló con un movimiento de manos.

Los labios del genio formaron una "o" curiosa.

-Pues voy a decirte que tenemos un gusto particular por las estupideces sentimentales y al parecer hacer tratos con un demonio del sueño que tiene problemas de cordura –Contó, enarcando una ceja.

Cipher formó arcos con las cejas y medias lunas con los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sixer, me diste una idea grandiosa. ¿Ves por qué eres indispensable? –Le codeó.

Y el adulto no pudo negarlo, ¿Quién sabe dónde estaría ese demonio lunático sin su apoyo? Estaba seguro que no en un buen sitio, o por lo menos, no fuera de algún conflicto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme?

- _Oh, Fordy_ , lo haré…

.

.

.

-Wendy…creo que no te va a gustar esto –Le dijo nerviosamente, agradeciendo no tenerla de frente.

Hace apenas unos minutos atrás había decidido llamarla para dar los buenos días, hablar un poco con ella y ¿Por qué no? decirle acerca de lo que acababa de hacer, después de todo, necesitaba a alguien que le dijese que era estúpido si pensaba que estaba medianamente bien lo que acababa de hacer.

La idea, en primer lugar, era mantenerse siendo un chico listo que sabía que meterse de nuevo con Cipher no iba a llevarle más que corazones rotos, dolores de cabeza y lágrimas. ¿Pero cómo podía si adoraba cada parte de ese rubio ser?

 _-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es Mabel? –Su voz sonó preocupada al otro lado de la línea –¿Quieres que hable con ella?_

Por unos momentos Dipper se sintió avergonzado, era claro que ella solamente quería ayudarle y él, como todo un tonto, se encontraba babeando por el contonear elegante de caderas de un chico que, para ser claros, no le quería.

-No…es. ¿Recuerdas al chico que te mencioné antes? –Titubeó, apretando y estirando los dedos de su mano libre en un puño.

Y es que de verdad necesitaba un buen consejo. O en todo caso una bofetada.

 _-¿El idiota que dijiste que te rompió el corazón? –Preguntó ella._

 _Auch…_

El moreno realizó una mueca con los labios. _Sí, ese precisamente._

-Hablamos…. –Dijo-

Los segundos pasaron en silencio, parecían eternos, demasiado.

Cómo él no decía nada ella se vio obligada a intervenir.

 _-¿Y? –Sonó curiosa y preocupada._

-Hace mucho que no le veía. Es que la primera vez que lo vi fue cuando regresé al pueblo…se veía muy…diferente –Se mordisqueó los labios, buscando la palabra adecuada para decir "Enfermizo", sin encontrarla –y luego lo vi de nuevo, hoy…lucía mucho mejor….

Quizás fue el ligero ronroneo sobre su voz lo que lo delató porque ella no tardó en bufar.

 _-¿Ustedes los hombres solo se fijan en el físico? –Pareció burlona y ligeramente indignada._

El moreno se removió en su sitio, las mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Con alguien como Bill quien no se fijaría en él? Tenía los ojos más bonitos, los labios más dulces, el rostro más galante y ese aire cautivador y misterioso cuando se movía….

-Yo hablé con él…bueno…él habló conmigo –Titubeó –y…me invitó a salir –Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos, esperando un regaño.

Y claro que el regaño llegó, solo que en forma de…un gruñido.

 _-Dipper, por favor dime que no aceptaste –Rogó, pidiendo paciencia._

-No, es decir…no como tal –Probó a decir.

Wendy guardó silencio por tanto tiempo que temió que la comunicación se hubiera cortado.

-¿Wendy?

 _-Voy para allá…._

 _Oh…mierda…._

.

.

.

-Tengo una buena razón –Titubeó el castaño, moviendo los brazos frente a él en ademanes –y la razón es que…la razón es…. –Se mesó los cabellos. –Mira, Wendy, cuando dos personas se gustan…No, cuando te gusta una persona no puedes simplemente…. –Gruñó, exasperado –Cuando eres joven y estúpido…

Llevaba quince minutos dando vueltas por su habitación en la cabaña, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de explicarle a Wendy –y ¿Por qué no? A sí mismo –el porque de aceptar salir con un idiota como Cipher. Y es que pensándolo bien había sido algo estúpido e impulsivo y no le veía futuro….

Con el pensamiento pesimista dejó que sus brazos cayeran a costados de su cuerpo, en son de rendición.

-La razón es…que si puedo fingir que yo de verdad le gusto –Aspiró hondo –¿Por qué no hacerlo…?

No había terminado de sentirse mal consigo mismo cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta de par en par, sacándole un grito agudo.

-¡Wendy! –Se sujetó el pecho-

Ella contuvo la risa durante un rato.

-Algunas cosas jamás cambian –Le sonrió-

Sin embargo, de inmediato su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, como si apenas recordara que estaba molesta con él por algo. Dipper al notarlo se sonrojó, lo cierto era que al final la excusa sonaba patética, pero la verdad siempre sonaba patética cuando se trataba de él.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó la chica, adentrándose en la habitación-

Con cuidado cerró la puerta, y se detuvo frente al castaño.

-¿Bien, que? –Desvió el rostro, fingiendo que no entendía-

-Esas estupideces de hacerse el tonto no sirven conmigo, ya deberías saberlo –Le reprochó-

Con desganado el moreno bufó, reconociendo que ella tenía razón.

-No tengo excusa o pretexto…es que si tú supieras lo que sentí nada más verlo –Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, el ceño fruncido oculto tras sus palmas –se veía tan magnifico de pie allí, lucía fenomenal –Aspiró profundo –y cuando se acercó a hablarme…

La chica aspiró, ella comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Con cuidado tomó asiento sobre la cama y le invitó a sentarse a su lado. No podía si no ser un apoyo silencioso, después de todo ¿Quién era ella para juzgar? Supuso que el castaño solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para darse cuenta de sus errores y para reflexionar, luego él mismo saldría de donde sea que se haya metido.

-Lo sé –Le sonrió –también me pasó –Frunció el ceño –con mucho chicos…

Una risita brotó de la garganta del castaño.

-¿Y cuándo saldrán? –Preguntó ella-

-Hoy…de hecho –Se removió en su sitio-

-¿Voy a conocerlo? –Sus ojos brillaron maliciosos y de inmediato el mellizo se alarmó-

-Yo preferiría que no…

-A veces eres un aguafiestas, Dipper –Frunció el ceño ella-

El moreno solo sonrió.

.

.

.

Cuando ambos bajaban las escaleras, Wendy tratando de arreglarle el cabello alborotado y Dipper intentando alejarla, se encontraron con la mirada tímida y el rostro tranquilo de Pacifica, arreglada de la mejor manera, justo como ella siempre hacía: con el maquillaje suave y la ropa combinada perfectamente.

La sonrisa en el semblante del castaño se amplió al verle, Wendy se mantuvo quieta, brazos cruzados y una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro. Por su lado la rubia saludó a ambos con un gesto antes de posar sus ojos sobre el castaño.

Dipper se veía realmente bien, aunque jamás se arreglara el cabello y llevase siempre una gorra sobre la cabeza, pero había que admitir que el tiempo había hecho de él un joven muy apuesto y fuerte. Las mejillas se le sonrojaban a la hermosa Pacifica cuando lo miraba, de pies a cabeza: jeans ajustados, camiseta blanca y camisa roja a cuadros doblada por sobre los codos, quizás no era elegante, pero lucía fresco y atractivo.

Se obligó a desviar la mirada a sus bonitas zapatillas blancas.

-¿Viniste por Mabel? –Preguntó él, acercándose desde las escaleras –Creo que salió a comprar barras de chocolate –Frunció el entrecejo-

La rubia asintió. De pronto algo hizo "Click" en la cabeza de la rubia, que frunció el ceño.

-Oh, no –Negó con la cabeza-

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el castaño-

-Lo que pasa es que hoy le dije que el chocolate es realmente bueno para la piel –Se cruzó de brazos –pero malinterpretó mis palabras. Es bueno para la piel si se esparce sobre ella, no si se come por montones –Pareció frustrada, frunciendo la nariz de una manera adorable-

Su semblante le provocó al castaño una sonrisa y una risa pequeña.

-Ella siempre es así. Seguramente en su habitación tiene más chocolate –Dijo-

Luego Pacifica le dio una mirada a la pelirroja, que estaba en silencio, con una sonrisa pequeña sobre los labios. Tras pensarlo y titubear, se animó a hablarle.

-¿Tú quieres venir con nosotras? –Sus pies se removieron ligeramente sobre el piso de madera –Mabel y yo vamos a hacernos un tratamiento para la piel, mascarillas para el cabello, manicura y luego vamos a…

La pelirroja le interrumpió, poniendo su mano frente a ella.

-Ya entendí, cosas de chicas –Se río-

La rubia frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

-¿Entonces no? –Se movió un poco en su sito-

-Da igual lo que yo piense, supongo que Mabel va a arrastrarme a esa aventura quiera o no cuando sepa que estoy aquí…

Dipper supo que eso significaban dos cosas, la primera, un "Sí" muy al estilo de la pelirroja, y que era hora de que él se marchara, antes de que comenzaran a hablar acerca del maltrato inigualable que le hacía el polvo al cabello y a la piel de sus rostros, no sabía si podía soportar otra clase como la que tuvo que soportar con su hermana.

.

.

.

Cipher se removió incómodo sobre su lugar, observando la mirada profunda que le dedicaba la castaña. Se había topado con ella de camino de regreso a la Cabaña del misterio, por pura cortesía, porque sí, él era todo un caballero, se acercó a hablarle, y como saludo recibió una mirada de pies a cabeza, un pequeño sonrojo, un ceño fruncido y todas las compras de la chica sobre sus brazos. Después de todo ¿Quién era un caballero si no ofrecía su ayuda a una señorita?

Luego de eso no habían hablado para nada, más que un par de soniditos como murmullos por parte de ella y un par de bufidos suyos.

-De acuerdo, ya basta –Suplicó en una queja –¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

Ella desvió el rostro.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó, fingiendo desinterés-

-Mirarme fijamente sin decir nada, tal vez no lo sepas, pero hasta un ser como yo se incomoda –Frunció el entrecejo-

A Mabel no le interesó eso, y en su lugar se cruzó de brazos, moviendo sus cejas de forma escéptica.

-Da igual. Además –Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre el rubio que andaba a su lado –¿Por qué te diriges a la cabaña?

Su pregunta tan directa solo causó una sonrisa pequeña sobre los labios del demonio.

-Eso es algo que sabrás cuando lleguemos…

-Más te vale no intentar nada porque justo ahora no me importaría tener que golpearte –Refunfuñó-

Cipher contuvo su risa y un estremecimiento, ella no tenía por qué saber, de ninguna maldita manera, que él sí podía sufrir daños en ese preciso momento.

En lo que seguía del recorrido no mencionaron palabra alguna, pero sí que el rubio continuaba sintiendo cómo era observado de forma penetrante, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo y continuar.

Al llegar a la cabaña los dos se encontraron con Dipper, que apenas salía del lugar; su rostro parecía afable hasta que los vio a ellos dos, cambiando el semblante calmo por uno de sorpresa. Quizás su sorpresa podía competir con la del rostro de Mabel al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Mabel? Veo que ya volviste con tus compras –Saludó en un titubeo el moreno-

-¡Buen día, Pino! –Saludó el rubio, obsequiándole una sonrisa larga y picaresca-

El moreno se ruborizó después de la primera mirada que le dio, forzándose a no ver de nuevo al rubio. Solamente Cipher era capaz de hacer lucir esos pantalones negros y esa camisa amarilla de la forma más galante posible, ambas prendas parecían suaves y de la forma justa para resaltar sus ojos, su piel y esa sonrisa pícara.

-¿Vas con él? –Preguntó astutamente la morena, atando cabos dentro de su cabeza –pensé que lo odiabas…

Dipper se sintió acusado y molesto. ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Cómo podía declarar que odiaba…? Porque era lo que había estado diciendo toda la semana, cierto, ella no sabía que en realidad él no podía detestar a ese rubio.

-Y lo hago –Rodó los ojos –solo vamos a…

Y no supo que más decir cuando sus ojos conectaron con los del rubio y por un ínfimo momento podría jurar que observó un atisbo de dolor en sus preciosos ojos, pero fue tan fugaz pero podría haber estado allí cómo podría tratarse solo de su imaginación.

-Vamos a buscar cabello de unicornio…. –Dijo, poniendo los ojos sobre las avellanas del castaño-

El corazón del mellizo bien pudo haberse detenido durante un par de segundos con la intensidad que observó en ellos u el doloroso recuerdo que le pasó por la mente con la sola mención de los malditos unicornios.

.

.

.

Las cosas no suelen ser lo que parecen.

Parecía verdaderamente detestar al demonio del sueño, si el propio Bill tuviera que responderlo diría que se dedicaba a únicamente odiarlo con lo que tenía de voluntad, y la voluntad del mellizo era incansable.

Eso no era lo que había estado planeando cuando se propuso enamorar a su moreno (O por lo menos saber que este gustaba de él).

En un pasado Dipper había dicho que solo verle le había gustado, mucho, aún sin saber quién demonios era, no comprendía por qué en esos momentos era diferente: ni su más bonita sonrisa o su coqueto abanicar de pestañas había logrado hacer enrojecer al castaño.

Su moreno solía siempre ponerse rosa cuando él se acercaba demasiado a él…no entendía… ¿Qué había hecho anteriormente para enamorar a Dipper si jamás se lo propuso, y ahora que lo hacía, este parecía no enterarse de ello?

Estaba completamente frustrado, ya tenía seguramente el cabello revuelto de tantas veces que se había enterrado los dedos entre ellos.

Por su parte, el castaño no se sentía con la capacidad moral para dejar de ver cada elegante movimiento del rubio, estaba tan molesto con él, pero era incapaz de no anhelarlo cuando le sonreía con entusiasmo o cuando parecía un verdadero neófito.

Sería tan sencillo ceder…pero no quería volver a exponer sus sentimientos únicamente para llevarse otra decepción…no se sentía capaz de soportarlo.

Por ello avanzaba, con las manos en los bolsillos, y el ceño fruncido, reprochando cada cierto tiempo cualquier cosa –por más mínima –al rubio. No era un tonto, él no iba a caer en sus juegos, al menos no una segunda vez.

Pero era difícil cuando veía al rubio andar con ese contonear galante, con su postura enhiesta y el semblante guapo de cejas fruncidas.

Habían caminado cerca del santuario de los unicornios y ambos se habían quejado de lo difícil que podía ser tratar de ver por dónde entrar conociendo lo molestos que estaban con ellos dos, y siendo honestos, eso le había causado una sensación graciosa al moreno, pero nada se comparaba a almorzar en el medio del bonito prado.

Sería malditamente difícil deshacerse de ese sentimiento si el rubio continuaba sonriendo mientras hablaba de lo mucho que iba a gustarle ver de nuevo a los unicornios.

-¿Y para qué necesitaremos el pelo de unicornio? –Preguntó, buscando desviar sus pensamientos a un punto seguro-

-Solo para hacerlos enojar –Enarcó ambas cejas-

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Esa es tu definición de cita? –Preguntó, incrédulo, con una rodaja de tomate todavía entre los labios-

El rubio sentado a su lado enarcó lentamente una de sus rubias cejas.

-¿Qué tenías en mente? –Preguntó. Su voz comenzó a bajar lentamente de volumen –esperabas que yo… ¿Te llevara al cine? –Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Quizás estaba haciendo algo estúpido cuando se inclinó ligeramente hacia el castaño, pero sus labios estaban tan disponibles, sosteniendo un pequeño trozo de tomate entre ellos, su corazón se apretaba desbocadamente, como si latiera por dos. La punta sonrosada de su lengua se paseó sobre sus propios labios.

Dipper sabía que se tenía que apartar, cuando observó al rubio darle una segunda mirada a sus labios, pero sencillamente no pudo al observar esa traviesa lengua deslizándose por los labios suaves. Se quedó congelado en su sitio, sintiendo el pecho apretado y un cosquilleo rápido en la nuca.

El rubio se inclinó hacia él, terminando por apretar entre sus dientes la delgada rodaja de tomate, el cuerpo entero del moreno clamaba por su cercanía, y quizás se permitiera sonrojarse hasta la médula cuando observó los párpados del otro cerrarse y esas espesas pestañas obscuras recostarse sobre sus mejillas.

Después de eso el rubio se retiró ligeramente y Dipper quiso poder sujetarlo, sin embargo no hizo falta cuando este se acercó de nuevo. Vendita pieza de tomate que desapareció cuando sus labios se rozaron.

El rubio no lo creía, de verdad se había inclinado para besar al moreno y este no se había negado. Pero era apenas un roce tímido que sucumbió cuando la presión se ejerció, comenzando con un movimiento suave.

A Dipper se le detuvo el corazón. Lo había añorado tanto.

Los brazos del rubio se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura cuando se acercó más. El mellizo supo que si le dejaba continuar no iba a poder detenerse, y tampoco a quererlo. En ese momento solo deseaba enterrar los dedos entre las hebras doradas, besar, morder, y abrazar al otro.

Jadeó cuando la tibia lengua del otro se paseó sobre sus labios, sabiendo que ese era el justo momento de regreso o el de no retorno.

Armándose de fuerza de voluntad mordió el labio inferior del rubio antes de alejarlo de sí.

-Auch –Se quejó el rubio, mirándolo con una mueca sorprendida –c-creo que no esperaba eso…

El castaño se alejó de él.

-¡¿Por qué me besaste?! –Preguntó, fingiéndose molesto mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano contra los labios-

Lo que menos quería era borrar la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Te besé porque tenía ganas de besarte –Admitió el rubio, no dejando que eso le afectara –parecía gustarte…

 _Claro que le gustaba…_

* * *

¡Adivinen quien pasó el examen! Así es… ¡Esta chica! *Se señala* Yeah!

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta pasé mi examen y lo cierto es que de tanta emoción decidí desvelarme antes del fin de semana y escribirles este, mis preciosos girasoles, el noveno capítulo del fic!

Quiero darles las gracias por los seguidores y favoritos :3 debo decir, chicos, que extraño sus comentarios 7n7 era súper genial cuando yo actualizaba casi cada semana y ya saben, intercambiábamos teorías u.u

Yo creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que Dipper en realidad recuerda todo, desde prácticamente siempre, por eso creo que en "Olvido o nuevo intento?" todos pensamos que Bill es un iluso 7(e.e)7

¿Se nota el bromance de Ford y Bill? ¿Sí? Los shipeo como un bromance, no pueden culparme. Las cosas como son, sí lo parecen. ¿Alguien más los shipea como yo?

si tengo alguna falta disculpen, lo hice durante un momento de éxtasis y euforia por aprobar un examen.

Espero que les guste y poder actualizar más seguido ahora que ya me he estabilizado –creo –en la escuela :D

Quien odie la escuela comente Fujoshi!

 **Fujoshi!**

 _See you later~!_


	10. La razón

La razón

* * *

La "cita" había sido un desastre, quizás no todo. Bill podía quedarse tranquilo después de haber besado de nuevo los labios tibios de su Dipper, pero el segundo inmediato fue desastroso, todo un caos cuando el castaño se puso de pie, más exasperado de lo que le había visto nunca antes. Aquello le causó incomodidad en el pecho de una forma que no conocía.

Se vieron fijamente durante varios minutos, el moreno completamente rojo, y él aparentando estar sereno, pero sintiéndose un amasijo de nervios temblorosos: la adrenalina que se arremolinaba violenta le cosquilleaba los dedos.

–He, Dipper. ¿Te quieres calmar? Solo fue un beso –Le sonrió, tratando de aligerar la tensión que poseían sus hombros.

El otro se quitó la mano que le cubría el rostro, mirándolo unos segundos largos antes de aspirar y asentir lentamente.

–Disculpa, pero, Bill esto no va a funcionar –Aspiró hondo y luego exhaló –no es que tú….

Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para pisotear el enorme ego que el otro parecía tener, y a pesar de ello estaba siendo suave cuando se proponía mantenerlo alejado de sí lo más que pudiera, porque de darse otra oportunidad como esa no iba a ser tan fuerte, cedería y se dejaría llevar. Eso no era algo que quisiera.

–Es que no quiero una relación ahora –Dijo en un suspiro.

El rubio lo miró de pies a cabeza un par de veces antes de retroceder lentamente, porque bien, se merecía un par más de cosas, pero ¿Qué más daba? Él no era conocido por rendirse cuando algo no iba bien, vamos, había tenido que pasar por varios portales fallidos antes de encontrar a Ford para que construyera el ideal.

Sí, las piernas le temblaban, pero ¿Y qué?

–¿Por qué no quieres darme una oportunidad? –Preguntó realmente curioso.

Porque antes no había tenido problemas cuando se besaron por primera vez, ni en dormir juntos cuando empezaron esa extraña _tregua_ , y más adelante una _amistad._

De repente algo brilló en su cabeza: había saltado al tercer paso sin dar primero los dos anteriores; no había creado una tregua con el castaño, y no había entablado una amistad con él. Se sintió un humano estúpido, así de mal se sintió. Se exasperó y quiso golpearse, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar desvió la mirada.

Él jamás había sido desesperado, es más, era muy paciente, sabía ser paciente, en cambio estaba portándose como un inexperto torpe e impulsivo.

Suspiró un par de veces, inhalando profundo, luego alzó los ojos solo para darse cuenta de que Dipper tomaba las cosas en sus manos, listo para marcharse, si quiso detenerlo no lo hizo, se limitó a ponerse de pie, dedicándose a beber su imagen hermosa de esas caderas estrechas y los hombros anchos.

El castaño supo que había sido tonto, estaba siendo un estúpido quedándose a solas con el demonio, sus hombros cayeron hacia adelante. Su determinación siempre era fuerte, pero sus sentimientos eran muy frágiles, desgraciadamente.

Daba miradas de soslayo a ese cuerpo delgado que marchaba a su lado con soltura, manos dentro de los bolsillo de los pantalones, gesto despreocupado, mirando con esos ojos de largas pestañas a todos lados como si buscara algo con una curiosidad disimulada.

Dipper estaba muy ocupado pensando en eso, tanto, que ni siquiera notó el momento en que algo salió volando en dirección a ellos con una velocidad estremecedora, terminando por derribar al rubio demonio a un lado del sendero despejado de árboles, echándole entre los arbusto.

–¡Bill! –Chilló antes de darse cuenta.

Cuando fue a asomarse para ver lo que pasaba encontró al demonio del sueño de rodillas en el piso, con un puñado de ridículos gnomos trepándole por el cuerpo mientras este se los sacaba a punta de puñetazos, siempre gruñendo.

–¡Estúpidas criaturas inútiles! –Parecía realmente fastidiado.

Tenía el cabello alborotado, el castaño no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír, viendo cómo el número de gnomos superaba al demonio, que terminó de cara al piso siendo aplastado por diminutos cuerpecitos rechonchos.

–¡Soy un maldito demonio del sueño, inútiles mierdecillas! –Gritó fuerte.

Sus gritos eran ahogado por el césped que seguro estaba entrando a su boca mientras gritaba. Dipper tuvo que sostenerse del árbol del al lado para no caerse de la risa. Pronto no hubo algo del demonio rubio que pudiera verse, y que decir de su voz, solo escuchaba murmullos ahogados.

–Te mereces lo que te está pasando –Espetó cuando la risa por fin fue menos violenta.

En un momento los golpes de los gnomos se dirigieron a los hombros y el torso, permitiéndole ver el cabello completamente rojo del furioso demonio, que daba golpes al piso tratando de levantarse.

–¡Cuando salga de aquí…! –Su boca fue callada.

Dentro de ella uno de los gnomos metía una pelota roja que fue empujada con fuerza, el sabor a hule hizo que sobre el semblante del demonio se dibujara un gesto de desagrado, cejas fruncidas, ojos en blanco, cabellos por completo carmesí.

Dipper no pudo si no reírse de nuevo.

–Cuando terminen con él llévenlo a su casa –Les pidió a los gnomos, restándole importancia al asunto.

En grupo levantaron el cuerpo esbelto. Cipher escupió la pelota, que rodó hasta los pies del moreno, mirándolo con rabia dijo, gritando: sus muñecas y tobillos atados por esos pequeños seres que se encargaban de arrastrarlo a saber a dónde.

–¡Escúchame bien, humano! ¡Me importa un demonio lo que pienses ahora y tal vez me merezco lo que está pasando! –Añadió, girando la cabeza para poder verlo mientras era cargado por cientos de gnomos –¡Pero ten por seguro que cuando me escape de estos idiotas voy a buscarte! –Dipper se echó a reír de lo rosa que estaba poniéndose –y entonces… ¡Voy a besarte de nuevo!

El castaño se cruzó de brazos, espalda contra el tronco del árbol donde antes se apoyara, viendo cómo el grupito se alejaba con el demonio a cuestas, siempre gritando cosas como: ¡Matarlo! ¡Tonto! ¡Conocerás nuestra ira! ¡Smebulock! Etc. Le hizo un gesto de mano indicando que no le importaba lo que tuviera que decir.

–¡Lo haré una y otra vez! ¡Las que sean necesarias hasta que te des cuenta de lo mucho que me quieres! –Dijo al final.

Eso último hizo al mellizo fruncir las cejas, abandonó su posición inmutable.

Cipher terminó de nuevo bocabajo, tratando inútilmente de agitarse, maldición se sentía humillado por esos pequeños seres que no paraban de burlarse de él, por unos segundos quiso poder eliminarlos con un tronar de dedos, de repente todo movimiento cesó y unas zapatillas deportivas negras aparecieron en su rango de visión, cuando alzó la cabeza vio el rostro inexpresivo del moreno.

Sus ojos de chocolate estaban embriagados por una ira que ya conocía, un estremecimiento negativo le recorrió el cuerpo cuando lentamente se puso de cuclillas para ponerse a su altura. Podría jurar que el corazón se le paró. Alzó la cabeza lo más que podía para mirarlo directo a esos furiosos ojos avellanos.

–Escúchame bien, porque no quiero volver a repetírtelo –Dijo en un siseo peligroso –eres un ser insufrible, cruel, envidioso y egoísta, yo no estaría contigo nunca, ¿Qué te hace creer que querría a alguien con esas características? El día que tú y yo podamos tener algo será porque estoy completamente desquiciado o porque dejaste de ser un hijo de perra –Luego se puso de pie de nuevo.

Le dio la espalda, puños apretados.

El rubio no se atrevió a negar que era exactamente como el castaño le había descrito, pero no bajó la mirada, si tan solo hubiera hablado con la misma sinceridad y racionalidad la primera vez entonces ellos dos no estarían metidos hasta la nuca en ese embrollo….

–Y tú eres patético –Respondió después, notando la tensión que ocasionaba en los hombros del menor. Quizás su posición no era la más óptima para defenderse, pero en vista de que los gnomos no se movían ¿Qué más daba? –sabes tan bien como yo que te gusto, no sé si estás loco o es porque soy increíblemente atractivo…pero te gusto. Tú eres un aburrido niño bueno y no me ves quejándome ¿Verdad? ¡Yo acepto esto sabiendo cómo eres! –Añadió, no sabiendo si hablaba de ese preciso momento o de todo lo que le quiso decir aquel día en la pirámide.

Dipper dio un gruñido, luego se giró a verlo.

–¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Legas un día de repente, me invitas a salir, me besas y luego dices todo eso! –Resopló molesto.

Los gnomos tiraron al rubio al piso a petición del moreno, luego se reagruparon alrededor para no perderlo de vista, todo sin entrometerse entre ambos.

Una insana carcajada burlona brotó de la garganta de Cipher, que atado y como estaba se sentó lentamente, siempre mirando al humano delante de él.

–¡Jódete, Pines! –Dijo, en son divertido –lo digo seriamente ¡Jódete! –Medio gritó, todo sin perder la gracia.

Estaba malditamente desesperado. _Aterrado._ El mellizo lo miró como si pensara que estaba loco, (probablemente lo estaba) luego se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, pinchando allí como si le causara dolor de cabeza.

–Tú estás más desequilibrado de lo que pensé…. –Suspiró.

–¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta sentarte a hablar como una criatura educada! –Concertó con enfado.

De golpe el castaño se sentó frente a él, luego extendió los brazos, preguntando si era eso acaso lo que quería.

–¿Y? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? ¡Demonios, Bill! ¡Esto es estúpido! –Se quejó.

Satisfecho con eso el ser demoniaco se le quedó viendo a los ojos durante largos segundos, estrechó los suyos, mirándolo fijamente como si lo analizara, así corrió un minuto largo en donde ninguno dijo nada.

El tiempo en silencio estaba comenzando a exasperar al castaño, que con curiosidad y todo estaba listo para ponerse de pie y largarse de allí. Luego, como si le leyera el pensamiento, el rubio se apuró a hablar.

–Tus ojos me ven raro –Su afirmación era casi como si la meditara para sí mismo.

Descolocado, Dipper frunció el ceño.

–¿De qué demonios…? –Peor no terminó de hablar.

El semblante del rubio se había tornado repentinamente serio. Sus ojos eran igual de espesos que los de su tío Ford, prueba de que sabían más de lo que él pudiera imaginar, y en ese momento lo miraban con una fijeza especial que le causó un cosquilleo raro por el cuerpo.

–Parece que me juzgas –Murmuró –antes de que digas nada, permíteme ser sincero contigo –Pidió.

El corazón se le estrujó a Cipher, si su teoría era cierta (Y esperaba no equivocarse) tenía mucho de lo que hablar para ganar algo igual de grande, y si no, estaba listo para parecer un tonto. Claro que estaba asustado, maldición, él no hacía ese tipo de cosas tan estúpidas una segunda vez, pero ahí estaba, con el corazón en la maldita garganta y un nudo en el estómago (O quizás era el no poder comer sin querer volver el estómago).

–Primero…quiero pedirte una disculpa –Dijo, con toda la honestidad que fue capaz de reunir, y con la valentía que le permitía su orgullo –fue tonto, cruel, muy egoísta y no confié en ti –Continuó –debo decir que al igual que tú estaba aterrado…nada era seguro…demonios, incluso pensaba que era estúpido.

El corazón de Dipper se encogió. Apretó los labios, mirándolo fijamente.

–¿Sabes por qué los demonios no tenemos parejas? –Preguntó en un murmullo muy bajo.

El castaño se mordió el interior de la mejilla, brazos cruzándose sobre su pecho.

–Son una pérdida de tiempo, magia…y de coraje –Se atrevió a darle una mirada significativa a sus ojos grandes. –uno depende completamente del otro…si son separados ambos mueren gradualmente por la falta del otro –Susurró.

Eso era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando: el cabello descolorido, las ojeras, la palidez enfermiza, la delgadez añadida, esas feas marcas en su piel, maldición, incluso era incapaz de comer. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo a eso…estaba inmensamente triste.

–¿Quién quiere eso…? –Preguntó al aire.

El mellizo bajó la mirada a sus propios pies, evitando el contacto con el otro. Algo en el fondo de su mente le gritaba "Ya basta" pero no quería razonarlo.

–Yo…tenía miedo de eso…ya he visto lo que pasa cuando una criatura que no es mágica está con una que sí lo es –Se mordisqueó los labios antes de continuar. Ser tan honesto le estaba rompiendo en pedazos, pero debía admitir que algo se sentía muy bien dentro de su pecho –Todas esas relaciones tienen siempre el mismo desenlace…uno de los dos muere, sin excepciones, y es siempre la mágica

El mellizo levantó la cabeza para verlo pero el otro no le miraba a él, veía sus manos atadas delante de su cuerpo esbelto.

–Por una u otra razón…. –Susurró con algo parecido a la melancolía. Luego levantó los ojos con una rabia fría –los seres como tú siempre terminan aburriéndose –Su voz sonó entonces como ese susurro del infierno que helaba la sangre. –Se olvidan de sus promesas y huyen –Parecía un coro de voces al unísono que sonó tan bajo que podría haber estado allí como podría ser que no.

El moreno sin embargo le dedicó la mirada de reproche más dura que podía tener cuando su corazón latía más y más lento, casi como si le doliera continuar trabajando.

–¿Qué demonios esperabas de mí? –Soltó entonces, con la voz estiraba en un hilo.

El rubio lo miró con ojos fijos, una cuestión estaba implícita en esa pregunta, pero no se atrevió a resaltarla, procurando mejor poner los ojos en él.

–¿Tú qué demonios esperabas de alguien como yo? –Siseó en una pregunta.

Aquello rompió a Dipper, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, su garganta se cerró, bajó la cabeza, puños apretados antes de que se pusiera de pie.

–No puedes hacerme esto –Negó, hablando bajo porque era del único modo que ese nudo fuerte en su garganta se lo permitía.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Y qué te estoy haciendo…? ¿Ha? –Preguntó en un siseo peligroso.

Dipper se cruzó de brazos, tragando pesado para poder responderle.

–No puedes hacer esto, Bill, esto es muy cruel…. –Le dio una mirada dura con esos grandes ojos llorosos –incluso para ti –De sus párpados resbalaron dos lágrimas, desvió el rostro, sin atreverse a limpiarlas por temor a hacerlas más reales –está mal…no puedes pedir que me entregue por completo a ti, escupirle a mis sentimientos y luego esperar a que abra los brazos y diga que todo está bien….

Aún de rodillas, el rubio parecía tener una presencia imponente cuando frunció las cejas.

–Eso no fue….

–Fue exactamente lo que hiciste y lo que sigues haciendo –Espetó. Luego, con voz rota preguntó. –¿Por qué me haces esto…?

Gruesas lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro. Cipher mentiría si dijera que aquello no le partía el alma, pero estaba ahí para arreglar un asunto, no para consolarlo.

–Tú me lo pediste –Fue su respuesta escueta.

El castaño evitó mirarlo mientras se cubría los labios con una de sus manos echas puños, no quería llorar abiertamente frente a él, pero… ¡Demonios! Estaba hecho pedazos.

–…¿Yo lo pedí? –Se señaló, frunciendo las cejas –¿Acaso un día desperté y te dije: _Bill quiero olvidarte para siempre Te apetece decirme unas cuentas cosas que me hagan sentir mal y luego mandarme a la mierda?_ –Preguntó irónico, con la voz rasposa por el dolor en su garganta.

Cipher frunció el ceño.

–Fue exactamente lo que hiciste ¡Exactamente! –Dijo en son de reproche –lo teníamos todo… ¿Y tú que hiciste? –Frunció el ceño, casi sin molestia.

Frente a él el mellizo comenzó a temblar, puños apretados, cuerpo tenso.

–¡Porque estaba mal lo que hacíamos! ¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera cuando estaba destrozando todo y a todos?! –Medio gritó, asustando incluso a los gnomos, que se encogieron ante su despliegue de rabia.

El rubio, molesto, también bufó, tratando de sacarse las ataduras de los pies para poder ponerse de pie para lo siguiente que quería decirle.

–¡Me que apoyaras, eso quería! ¡Eras mi pareja! ¡Diablos! ¡¿Era tanto pedirte eso?! –Gruñó, mirando la temblorosa figura delante de él.

Si el único modo que ellos dos conocían para ponerse sinceros era gritarse mutuamente entonces iban a quedarse sin voz porque por más que le doliera ver llorar a su niño no iba a parar y por lo que veía del testarudo humano él tampoco.

Lo que sí casi lamentaba era ese cansancio repentino que le hacía sentir ese matiz de emociones tan intensas.

–¡¿Cómo esperabas eso?! ¡Era horrible lo que hacías! –Le gritó, indignado –si me conocías un poco debías saber que sí ¡Era demasiado pedirme eso!

El rubio aspiró hondo, ahí estaba la pregunta que más le molestaba desde que comenzara el fin de todo lo suyo, esa pregunta que le había estado quitando el sueño por las noches.

–¿Y qué esperabas de alguien como yo? ¿Mmm? ¿Una cena los domingos? ¡Soy un maldito demonio! –Espetó, señalándose con ambos brazos juntos por culpa de las ataduras.

Aquello dejó en blanco al humano, que reanudó su llanto, esta vez cubriéndose el rostro con ambas palmas, siempre había sido alguien sensible, más en cuando a Bill se refería. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Quizás era egoísta lo que iba a responderle pero se mentiría si no dijera que era lo que había estado esperando todo el tiempo desde que empezó a salir con ese ser desquiciado y hermoso.

–Que cambiaras eso…por mí –Respondió con la convicción que sus sollozos le permitían.

Cipher suavizó su ceño fruncido, deseó como nunca antes poder tocarlo para calmar su llanto, encerrarlo entre sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir, deseó…ser una buena persona para él. Se removió un poco, habiendo logrado sacarse los nudos que le sujetaban los tobillos, se puso de pie y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta él, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo.

–Tengo que decir que…al igual que tú…yo esperaba solo dos cosas de… _lo nuestro_ –Suspiró profundamente, casi con cansancio –sabía que estaba destinado a fracasar…o a florecer si tú lograbas –Luego de eso tomó una de sus manos, empapada por el llanto, y la sujetó entre dos de las suyas – _entender_ que no puedo cambiar por más que lo _desee_ porque está en mi naturaleza ser como soy…

 _Si tan solo se hubieran dicho eso antes…._

Dipper lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, con la vista empañada por frías lágrimas, luego bajó la cabeza, sujetó la mano de ese diabólico ser y la llevó hasta sus labios para depositar un beso en el dorso de esta. Sollozó cuando apartó la mirada.

Los dos sabían que no había remedio…para ninguno de los dos. Podían saberlo. Ambos se adoraban pero no eran tan fuertes para cerrar las enormes brechas de las diferencias abismales que tenían. Dipper era alguien sensible, piadoso y que sabía perdonar, Bill era insensible, cruel y bastante despiadado. Ninguno parecía entender que esas dos cosas eran incapaces de mezclarse.

Mucho menos cuando el castaño lo soltó lentamente, tragó y luego se limpió las lágrimas.

–No tenías por qué ser tan duro conmigo aquella vez –Masculló.

El rubio le dio una sonrisa sin gracia.

Aquel día había supuesto que si él iba a estar condenado bien podría hacer llorar esos ojos bonitos antes de verlo irse, además… ¿Quién se resiste a olvidar cosas tan dolorosas como lo que le dijo? En ese instante supo que tal vez el castaño que estaba de pie frente a él.

–Eres un mentiroso –Comentó en su lugar.

Aquello atrapó la atención del castaño, que puso sus ojos sobre él, preguntando a qué se refería sin hablar.

–Fingiste no recordar nada –Susurró.

Sin arrepentimiento el mellizo lo miró, con esos ojos duros que podía tener cuando mencionaba algo que debía de no incumbirle.

–¿Acaso querías que corriera hacia a ti, reclamando lo injusto que fuiste? –Preguntó, dejándose llevar por el dolor del momento.

El rubio le dio una mirada fija, párpados entrecerrados, luego desvió el rostro.

–Tú también lo fuiste…fuiste injusto conmigo, Dipper. Ni siquiera te importó un poco lo que yo pudiera estar pensando en ese momento en el que dijiste… _dijiste_ que no querías saber nada mas de mí…. –Apretó los puños.

En ese momento había sentido cómo el mundo se le caía, cada pieza de sí rompiéndose en trocos afilados que lo cortaban por dentro. Había sentido miedo, sabía que iba a morir tarde o temprano, y lo peor era que no lo culpaba, se culpaba a sí mismo….

– _Solo soy un humano_ –Respondió.

Cipher dio una risa amarga, luego bajó el rostro.

–Yo soy _solo un demonio_ ….

Contrario a lo que pensaría el castaño le quitó las ataduras de las muñecas, luego, sujetándole las palmas, lo obligó a acariciarle el rostro, se dedicó a sentir la suavidad de su piel contra la suya, la textura lisa, temperatura escasa…. Dipper se sentía enfermo, muy mal consigo mismo cuando levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos diferentes mirándolo cuidadosamente.

Estaban lejos de perdonarse, maldición, ambos lo sabían. Se reprochaban muchas cosas el uno al otro, sus ojos fijos lo decían, sin embargo, sus manos enredadas también decían que había esperanza.

Lágrimas frías estaban ocultas bajo los párpados del mellizo, mismas que fueron retiradas por el rubio con ayuda de sus pulgares, luego cuando fue a inclinarse para besarlo el moreno solo puso su frente contra la suya, permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que después el mismo mellizo se separó.

–Esto no llegará a ningún lado…lo sabíamos antes de que empezara –Soltó su mano, no sin antes besarle los nudillos –y aun así quiero que sepas que lo lamento

Cipher sintió ahogarse. Sus piernas temblaron.

–Siento tanto que las cosas se dieran así…. –El castaño se sentía menos pesado, como si hablar de eso le hubiera permitido sanar de alguna manera que no era capaz de describir.

Sus ojos de avellana lo miraban cuidadosamente, a esos pozos obscurecidos que eran sus ojos desiguales.

–Pero no puedo decir que no lo esperaba.

El mellizo no sonrió cuando besó su frente de forma suave y se marchó, dejándole solo en el bosque.

Ni siquiera las criaturas que le metieran en ese embrollo se interesaron al verlo ponerse de rodillas en el polvoroso piso y ponerse a hacer algo que nunca pensó que haría de nuevo, a sonreír de forma temblorosa con los ojos cristalinos.

De alguna manera jamás se acostumbraba a eso, el escozor, el dolor….

Sabía que Dipper iba a buscar el modo de seguir adelante…él no creía poder.

* * *

Yo creo que esto es un poco triste ¿No creen? La teoría esa la puse yo (Lo de los seres demoniacos :T) debo decir que me gustó un buen aunque suene injusto pero…así las cosas deben ser.


	11. La cordura

La cordura

* * *

Cuando se sintió capaz de volver solo a casa el rubio lo hizo sin meditar demasiado en los pasos que estaba dando, y al llegar a su hogar no saludó a la chica que estaba frente a un espejo, viéndose, ni siquiera cuando esta se volvió a verlo, sonriéndole animada.

–¡He, mira! –Dijo ella a manera de saludo, mostrándole un cepillo de fibras blancas.

En cambio el rubio solo le dio un asentimiento firme y luego continuó con su camino hacia su habitación, en donde se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiéndose realmente agotado, sin ánimo alguno de levantarse de allí. Se acomodó entre las sábanas de la cama perfectamente hecha, apretó una de las almohadas y solo entonces pudo acomodar su cabeza sobre ella, empezando a recapitular todo aquello que su castaño y él se habían dicho.

No podía decir que se arrepentía de algo que hubieran tenido ambos…era solo que no sabía si el precio de un par de meses de eso valía todo ese…dolor. Era imposible que pudiera extrañar más a su niño de ojos grandes, mentiría si dijera que no esperaba cada día a que decidiera perdonarlo y le estrechara entre sus brazos de esa forma dulce que tenía.

Quizás era demasiado escueto por no ponerse a llorar pero…las lágrimas no salían, estaba entrando en ese estado depresivo en donde sus ojos se perdían en la nada, pensando sin llegar a una conclusión viable; todo lo contrario a Dipper, él sí podía llorar, hacerse ovillo en la cama durante unas horas y luego ponerse de pie con esa fuerza de voluntad que lo caracterizaba.

Él estaba en la cabaña, andando dentro de su habitación, mucho más calmado de lo que pensó alguna vez que estaría después de saber que había perdido a alguien muy importante para él. Se paseaba con pasos cansinos, pero andaba. Sus brazos cruzados, sus hombros tensos, la mirada al piso.

En todo momento pensaba en qué sería en ese momento de él y de todos si hubiera sido lo suficientemente egoísta para mandar a la mierda todo por Bill, era tonto el solo pensar que alguien valía la destrucción del mundo. Con amargura se detuvo, quedando para en el medio de la habitación con un semblante osco y los labios tensos.

Cipher sí que era egoísta, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerles eso a ambos sin siquiera pestañear? Él lo adoraba… ¿No valía acaso lo suficiente para él como para cambiar solo un poco? Se mordió la lengua antes de darse cuenta de que no.

No lo valía.

Bajó la mirada al piso, brazos cruzados, cuerpo agotado.

.

.

.

–Vamos, caramelito, sal de ahí –Pidió con voz dulcificada la alta chica de cabellos cortos.

Llevaba ya quince minutos pegada a la puerta de su amigo, tratando de hacerle salir para conversaran lo que fuera que lo tuviera tan amargado. Nada más verle llegar supo que algo no andaba bien y sin meditarlo se marchó tras sus pasos solo para que al querer girar la perilla le recibiera el pestillo.

De nuevo supo que algo olía mal cuando intento llamar a la puerta con un par de toquecitos suaves y en lugar de respuesta escuchó un pequeño gruñido de advertencia, desde ese momento había estado tratando con frases como "Vamos, hombre, solo quiero entrar" o "Pedacito de alcornoque, habla conmigo" pero hasta el momento nada estaba funcionando como ella pensaba que lo haría.

Después de tanto se dejó caer, sentada contra la puerta, intentando hacerlo salir.

–Venga…sal de ahí –Volvió a pedir.

Cipher se removió en su cama, acomodándose tras el molesto pedido, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas.

–Tengo chocolate aquí…y galletas –Intentó decir para tentarle.

Pero él no era capaz de comer algo sin querer volverlo o sin que le supiera a verdadera mierda. Estrechó los ojos, viendo siempre al frente. Lentamente suspiró, sintiendo cómo una parte de él se separaba para revelar frente a él a un clon exactamente igual a él, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, recostado detrás de sí.

Cuando la forma estuvo completa pudo sentir un peso suave recargándose contra su espalda.

–Lamento eso –Le susurró como si fuera necesario.

El rubio original no respondió, solo se quedó en esa misma posición que había adoptado al llegar ahí.

–No entiendo qué hicimos mal –Añadió ante su silencio.

Al otro lado de la puerta la chica estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

–Bill, no me hagas tirar tu puerta, por favor –Pidió, como si le preocupara realmente verse forzada a hacer eso.

Cipher aspiró profundo, luego suspiró; por primera vez desde que llegó a casa movió sus ojos de ese punto fijo solo para ver al otro, y entonces habló con voz cansina.

–No quiero que tire la puerta, abre y ve con ella a la sala –Le instruyó.

El otro lo miró perplejo durante unos segundos largos, luego de que la comprensión lo bañara negó ávidamente con la cabeza, revolviendo ese cabello exactamente igual al del otro.

–¿Quieres que la distraiga? –Preguntó solo para asegurar de que no estaba imaginando cosas.

–Quiero que le hagas compañía, inventa algo, ¿Yo que sé? Explícale que solo estabas cansado y que te quedaste dormido –Indicó desdeñosamente con un movimiento de mano.

–¿No deberías mejor hablar con ella? –Se puso lentamente de rodillas sobre la cama, viéndolo hacia abajo.

El otro no respondió, acomodándose de nuevo en esa posición de costado en donde miraba a la nada.

–Solo hazlo –Dijo al final.

Sin más remedio el otro suspiró antes de asentir y ponerse de pie. Parado frente a la puerta se alborotó los cabellos, compuso un rostro cansado, entrecerró los ojos, echó los hombros al frente antes de abrir la puerta, viendo a la chica como todo buen actor, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Luego salió sin dejarla ver el interior de la habitación.

–Demonios, estaba durmiendo ¿Qué pasa? –Masculló, frotándose el rostro.

Pyronica le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza, al no encontrar nada fuera de lugar le dio una sonrisa amplia. Su brazo amplio se colgó a sus hombros. Ahora se sentía un poco tonta por haberse preocupado. Por supuesto que su chico no le sucedía nada malo ¿Qué iba a pasarle? Casi quiso reírse por haberse preocupado por nada cuando le vio enterito y con ese gesto de flojera en el rostro.

–Perdona, no quería despertarte, es que llegaste…parecías…decaído –Explicó.

El otro le dio una sonrisa cansada antes de conducirla hacia la sala como le pidiera su contraparte. Sin embargo no podía dejar de poner una expresión de preocupación cuando ella no le veía, dando un par de miradas hacia la habitación que estaba quedando atrás.

–Llegué agotado, lo juro –Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para tratar de peinarse –en el camino encontré a unos gnomos –Le contó.

Aquello puso una sonrisa pequeña en los labios anchos. Pyronica llevaba puestos unos pantalones holgados, tenía un gesto curioso en el rostro mientras andaban.

–Eh, no me contaste cómo te fue en tu cita con ese niño humano –Sus ojos formaron medias lunas.

El demonio se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

–Lo normal…supongo. No hablamos de mucho.

Aquello pareció decepcionar a la chica, que frunció el entrecejo. Así sin más siguieron hablando de otros temas mientras que en la habitación Bill se dedicaba a respirar lentamente, sintiendo un profundo vacío en el pecho. Sus cejas tensas pero no fruncidas.

.

.

.

Dipper se sentó sobre la cama que le perteneciera a Bill, dedicándose a removerse sobre las sábanas que estaban allí. A veces deseaba tener su aroma cerca otra vez…pero sabía que no era sano seguir extrañándolo.

Wendy una vez le dijo que debía aprender a olvidar…bien, nadie dijo que iba a serle sencillo. Tomó el móvil en sus manos; Recostado boca abajo empezó a moverlo entre sus dedos, incapaz de centrarse en hacer algo más.

Miró fijamente su pantalla en negro, viendo la mirada que le devolvía el reflejo, era una de reproche con unos ojos embriagados y obscurecidos, se miró, desvió el rostro, dejando caer el aparato sin que aparentemente le importara. Se dio la vuelta, dejándose caer sobre su espalda.

 _Bill_ …. Con un brazo se cubrió el rostro, echándolo sobre los ojos, su cuerpo cada vez más tenso, con unas ganas repentinas de querer llorar, no sabía de dónde provenía esa tristeza inmensa que lo embriagaba siempre, haciéndole hacer pucheros como a un niño triste.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, tocando la superficie donde sentía su corazón latir, presionó su palma con tanta fuerza que casi lo sintió doloroso. Cuando abrió los ojos encontró la obscuridad de la madera sobre su cabeza y el vacío de una habitación solitaria.

.

.

Cipher frunció las cejas con un gesto curioso, tocándose la zona del pecho donde estaba su corazón, sintiendo una calidez suave que lo hacía palpitar sin esa sensación de incomodidad de siempre.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, luego acomodó la mejilla sobre la almohada, presionando también con fuerza ese sitio específico en donde su corazón saltaba con ansias.

Se mordió los labios, aferrándose con fuerza a esos latigazos débiles y esporádicos que le decían que su conexión a pesar de no estar siempre presente como lo estaría en caso de que ambos fueran seres de la misma especie estaba allí, latente.

.

.

El castaño suspiró, sintiendo un peso extra después de retirar su mano de esa zona de su pecho. Bajó el rostro hacia esa zona en específico, esperando encontrar algo allí, más no había nada.

Dibujó pequeños círculos con la mirada puesta en el techo de la habitación, su mano recostada torpemente sobre su pecho.

En ese momento de silencio sintió algo de pesar por Cipher, por supuesto que ambos habían sufrido en el medio de todo eso, él especialmente se sentía devastado, pero tampoco podía decir que ahora que se encontraba completamente solo y sin el calor de las emociones gruñendo en su cabeza los pensamientos con respecto a su _charla a gritos_.

Por unos segundos se sintió preocupado pensando en lo que le dijo: _Siempre termina igual._ No quería justificarlo, ¡Nada más lejos de la realidad! Pero no quería tampoco pensar que por culpa suya Cipher estuviera….la sola idea le erizaba la piel de una forma horrible y gélida que lo ponía a estremecerse.

Luego estaba la implicación sentimental de ambos: los dos eran estúpidos y testarudos, pensó casi sonriendo; era claro que cada uno estaba pensando por su lado que el otro iba a cambiar. Nadie le quitaba a él la idea de que Cipher estaba en un error "Él no podía pensar de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía" era sencillamente estúpido pensar en que podría hacerlo alguna vez.

Por otro lado…no podía decir tampoco que no lo amaba, aunque sus acciones le dieran arcadas.

Giró los ojos al costado de su cama, completamente en blanco, pensando…en que las cosas no podían estar más jodidas.

.

.

La noche había caído ya para cuando el otro Cipher se metió a la habitación, encontrándose al rubio recostado sobre la cama, hecho un alboroto de cabellos revueltos y sábanas arrugadas. Se sentó a su lado, trepándose a la cama en movimientos lentos a pesar de que los ojos agudos lo seguían.

–Pyronica está durmiendo en su habitación, dice que mañana te quiere listo para salir a pasear –Le comentó, sacándose el chaleco que llevaba puesto, preparándose para dormir.

El otro no lo detuvo, dejándolo prepararse para pasar la noche ahí aunque normalmente se fusionaban de nuevo. En esa ocasión no hizo ademán de detenerle, permitiéndole continuar. En lugar de eso dio un asentimiento, indicando que le escuchaba.

–Al parecer ya está aburrida de pasar aquí encerrada todo el día –Añadió, continuando con la camisa de día. –Dice que es horrible –Soltó un bufido en forma de risa.

El Cipher acostado dio una sonrisa ladeada. El semblante del otro se volvió serio lentamente.

–Lamento haberle dicho que sí, entendería si no quisieras asistir a una fiesta…yo creo que tal vez quieras descansar –Murmuró, depositando a un costado las prendas que se había sacado.

El otro soltó una risa socarrona, acomodándose de costado, apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos mientras lo miraba de forma burlona.

–Estoy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. –Se mofó, restando importancia con un ademán.

El Cipher de apodo Will se recostó bocabajo cerca de él, mirándolo fijamente.

–Sabes que no necesitas fingir delante de mí ¿Verdad? –Preguntó, mirándolo casi con cariño.

Bill bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla mientras desviaba el rostro, echándose de espaldas de nuevo. No comentó nada durante lo que parecieron ser largos minutos, del otro lado Will escuchaba atentamente el crepitar de la chimenea falsa que tenían ahí, en esos momentos parecía casi escandalosa.

Entendía por qué Bill no quería decirle nada, sabía que seguramente era muy difícil para él llevar eso adelante, así que esperó pacientemente, aguardando a que hablara si quería hacerlo.

–Es complicado… ¿Sabes? –Frunció el entrecejo, mirándolo unos segundos.

–Supongo que debe serlo –Comentó él. Despacio, como si quisiera que se desahogara sabiendo que él no iba ni a juzgar ni a quejarse.

El otro jugueteó con sus dedos puestos sobre su estómago, mirada al techo, hombros laxos.

–Sé que nunca más va a perdonarme, y que no quiere nada conmigo –Sus ojos se centraron en un punto muerto en el techo. –No debería importarme demasiado pero…lo hace…me importa mucho que él no quiera…. Yo adoro cada –Enmudeció de pronto, labios tensos.

William se acercó hasta tomar con sus dedos la piel fría del otro, apretando los dedos delgados de su mano entre los suyos. El otro se volteó a verlo, sonriéndole lentamente.

–¿Quieres que ponga tu mente en blanco? –Preguntó, mirándolo con esos ojos espesos que tenía.

Al rubio que miraba el techo por supuesto que le interesó eso, así que no pudo evitar mirarlo con ojos atraídos por la curiosidad, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas.

–¿Cómo lo harías? –Indagó, viéndolo fijamente.

Viendo aquello como luz verde el otro se incorporó, sonriéndole suavemente sin responder un poco. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre él, ante la mirada atenta del otro Cipher y sin dudar un segundo unió sus labios en un roce suave y terso.

De un empujón el otro se lo sacó de encima, viéndolo como si no lo conociera a pesar de saber qué estaba pasando allí en ese momento. Jadeó cuando una sonrisa inocentona le devolvió la el gesto.

–Will ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –Bufó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El otro le puso las manos sobre los hombros, impidiéndole incorporarse de la cama.

–Cálmate, estaba probando algo –Le dijo con voz pasiva.

Cipher no le creyó nada, dándole un manotazo para quitarse sus manos de encima.

–Sabes perfectamente lo que eso me haría, imbécil –Le gruñó –así que si esa es tu idea de ayuda puedes metértela por el…. –Un dedo delgado se posó sobre sus labios, acallándolo.

–Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo…además –Añadió un segundo dedo sobre sus labios –¿Por qué mejor no metértela a ti? –Una risa socarrona se le escapó de los labios.

Indignado, el otro le tomó de la muñeca, apretando con fuerza solo para ver al otro sonreír como él lo habría hecho en un pasado. Lo miró fijamente, decidiéndose a soltarlo.

–Eres idiota –Sentenció, sentándose lentamente sobre la cama –un idiota y un maldito enfermo.

–Eres igual –Dijo como respuesta.

Bill no tuvo respuesta contra esa lógica.

–Tu cuerpo no te reprocharía el que te tocaras tú mismo ¿Verdad? –Añadió el otro, mirándolo con ojos curiosos.

Aquello cayó dentro de la mente del rubio como un ladrillo pesado, porque, demonios, eso tenía una lógica que no podría si no ser cierta. Con esos en mente miró con nuevos ojos al sujeto frente a él. Lo analizó durante largos segundos, decidiendo que la sola idea era descabellada y estúpida.

–No –Respondió sin embargo.

Will se recostó, palmeando el costado a su lado para indicarle que también lo hiciera, con reticencia Cipher lo hizo, dedicándose a ver al otro fijamente: era como ver un espejo, con rasgos idénticos pero gestos distintos. No supo qué pensar del otro cuando le puso una mano sobre los ojos, pidiéndole que los cerrara mientras se acercaba hacia él.

–Tú solo…quédate ahí –Susurró segundos después.

Pensando en dejarse hacer se mantuvo en silencio, frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió la mano del otro sujetarle la muñeca para que se cubriera los ojos a sí mismo. No preguntó el motivo cuando lo hizo, sencillamente se movió, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.

De repente sintió frío en la piel pálida, extrañando la presencia de su camisa abotonada, una manos delgadas y frías le tocaron sobre el pecho, deslizándose por los costados: era tan distante a las manos calientes de su Dipper…dio igual.

–¿Quieres indicarme qué hacer? ¿O puedo opinar? –Preguntó Will, realmente curioso.

Bill se encogió de hombros, sin verlo todavía. Piernas separadas ligeramente.

–Diviértete campeón –Respondió.

El otro puso sus labios al costado de su cuello, dejando allí un beso suave, luego acarició con sus manos sus brazos, moviéndose sobre su cintura mientras recostaba su cadera contra la de él: sus pelvis encajaban como piezas de puzle, quizás porque eran similares.

–Quiero que te sientas bien –Susurró, moviéndose experimentalmente sobre él.

Bill suspiró, separando solo un poco más las piernas para dejar al otro moverse.

–Así está bien –Respondió, ladeando el rostro cuando unos dientes curiosos le mordisquearon la piel del hombro.

Era como si de algún modo el otro supiera lo que quería. La temperatura corporal del rubio estaba aumentando a medida que los movimientos de caderas también los hacían, de repente detuvo al otro colocando una mano sobre sus caderas, indicándole que se moviera un poco lejos de él.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó sin queja Will, mirando cómo su compañero seguía con una mano sobre los ojos.

–Los pantalones me molestas –Dijo, tocándose con una mano el bulto endurecido que estaba dentro de sus pantalones.

El otro entendió perfectamente, decidiendo sacarle los pantalones en unos movimientos que distaban de lo romántico, siendo más bien pasionales e instintivos. Sus dedos deslizándose tentativamente también por encima del elástico de la ropa interior, siendo detenido por una mano inquieta.

–Esos no…. –Dijo.

Will interpretó aquello como un _Para eso no estoy listo_ así que mejor lo dejó a un lado, decidiendo desabotonarse también los pantalones, contemplando con verdadero asombro su primera erección empujándose dura contra la tela blanca de sus interiores.

Quizo hacerle una broma al otro y decir algo como "Hey, mira mi pene" pero le pareció fuera de lugar considerando que anímicamente Bill no estaba de humor para eso. Y aunque estaba emocionado por ello decidió que no se trababa de él en ese momento, si no de Bill y de su desesperación.

Con eso en mente besó el interior de su muñeca, colocándole la mano sobre el rostro para así evitar que lo mirara, se acomodó sobre él de modo que sus caderas permanecieran juntas y reanudó sus movimientos, siempre depositando besos al cuello del otro.

Las piernas de Bill se flexionaron ligeramente para darse apoyo al momento de empujar sus caderas contra la piel cada vez más tibia del otro, sintiendo con deleite la presión de un miembro duro contra el suyo. No podía evitar poner los ojos en blanco, suspirar suavemente, apretar los dientes.

El otro gemía tenuemente contra él, causando un vaivén en la cama cuando se empujaba, manos apoyadas en la cama a costados de su cuerpo mientras se menaba, mordiendo y besando su piel.

–Se siente bien –Suspiró en algún momento, tentado a pedir que se moviera más rápido.

No hubo respuesta, peso sí un beso húmedo sobre su manzana de adán, uno que decididamente le frio las neuronas cuando sus músculos tensos se acalambraron para quedarse quieto muy cerca del cuerpo ajeno.

Su mente se puso en blanco cuando miles de luces desfilaron a través de sus ojos al alcanzar un orgasmo que le dejó sin aliento: tan sensible en el post orgasmo como se encontraba los movimientos erráticos del otro le parecieron una deliciosa tortura.

Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, únicamente supo que lo hacía porque sus palmas estaban muy húmedas, al igual que sus mejillas.

Los labios del otro se posicionaron sobre su piel, retirando con besitos suaves el agua salina.

Se aferró con fuerza al otro cuerpo, echándoselo encima sin titubear para luego abrir lentamente los ojos, encontrando delante de él unos desiguales que lo veían con una expresión de paz. Agotado física y emocionalmente cerró los ojos, pensando en que al día siguiente pensaría en lo que había pasado.

.

.

Dipper abrió lentamente los ojos entrada la noche, descubriendo algo que no le había sucedido hace mucho tiempo…tenía una mancha de líquido espeso y pegajosos encima de la ropa interior.

Completamente avergonzado se puso de pie, cambiándose la ropa íntima por un par nuevo. No indagó demasiado, no sabiendo exactamente a quién o a qué podría culpar por ello, solo se quedó metido en el baño durante un buen rato, mojándose el rostro con agua fría.

* * *

En mi defensa diré que el William que yo utilizo es una versión del propio Bill de mi fic así que por favor no me apedreen diciendo que "Oye, Will es inocente y dulce, maldita pervertida" porque venga, mi Will no es así.

¿Qué si era necesario lo que puse? Pues sí, lo era. Y no se preocupen, que esto es un BillDipp (O DippBill)

Espero verlas pronto, trataré de no tardar en publicar.

Otra cosita. ¡Gracias por comentar, hombre! Casi que sentí cómo las palabras me llegaban al alma se agradece el apoyo.

Les veo pronto. ;)


	12. El día después

El día después.

.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró de cara contra el rostro aperlado de William. Sintió su peso sobre su cuerpo, extrañamente no era incómodo sentir cómo las caderas de ambos encajaban tan a la perfección. Sintió que los ojos le ardían e inevitablemente pensó en que seguramente se debía a haber estado llorando el día anterior.

Un movimiento lento le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, eran los labios de Will rozándose contra su cuello de forma experimental, como probando si estaba o no despierto.

Esa mañana pudo permitirse preguntarse a sí mismo qué demonios sucedía. Bajó los ojos hacia el otro y lo miró durante largos segundos.

–Buen día también –Susurró con voz rasposa por el desuso.

William le dio una sonrisa pequeña mientras se sentaba lentamente, sobre sus caderas.

–Quería ver si estabas despierto… ¿Quieres asearte y luego desayunar algo? –Preguntó extrañamente amable.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

–No…el estómago comenzó a molestarme. –Suspiró, dando una mirada a su abdomen liso.

Will realizó una mueca inconforme en los labios, se bajó de él lentamente, sentándose a su lado.

–¿Todo bien? –Su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente.

A veces le preocupaba esa condición que tenía el rubio cuando lo miraba a los ojos y encontraba su mirada perdida o cuando (como en esa ocasión) hacía excepciones y le confesaba tener algún malestar físico.

–Sabes que no. –Dijo con sinceridad que no acostumbraba.

Quizás se debía a que el día anterior, sin percatarse de eso pero sabiéndolo muy en el fondo, había cruzado una línea con William, una que estaba titilando en rojo aún después de haberla pasado.

–¿Sabías que Py me dijo ayer que te llevaría al pueblo? –Preguntó William para cambiarle el tema.

Era evidente que no quería hablar acerca de ese incómodo tema que era el malestar de Bill. Cipher lo miró, aún recostado sobre la cama, su piel erizada por la ausencia de un cuerpo cálido que le calentara esa mañana particularmente fría.

–Perfecto. Ve con ella –Dijo, acomodando la mejilla contra las almohadas, girándose de lado para verlo.

El otro frunció el ceño en extrañeza.

–Pero yo pensé que te haría bien salir y tomar algo de sol. Ya sabes…estás un poco pálido –Añadió, señalándole las mejillas y el rostro en sí.

El otro restó importancia con un gesto despectivo de su mano.

–Estoy perfectamente bien. Ve y conoce el mundo. Yo recorrí ya varias veces el pueblo. No es la gran cosa –Añadió –además, detesto a los estúpidos turistas, ¿Sabes lo increíblemente ruidosos que son? –Se quejó, formando una pequeña sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

El otro asintió lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

–Si quieres quedarte y dormir un poco más bien, puedo suplirte –Le dijo, mirándolo con un gesto paciente.

Cipher volvió a realizar un ademán despectivo.

–Diviértete, haz lo que quieras, a Pyronica le agradará –Comentó.

William se inclinó sobre él, con la punta de sus dedos elevó su mentón antes de depositar un beso suave como un roce de pieles sobre sus labios tibios, luego se levantó, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

–Primero hay que tomar un baño. Mientras estás en eso elegiré ropa limpia para ti, anda, ve a ducharte –Le sujetó por los hombros, empujándole a un lado de la cama para que se pusiera de pie.

A regañadientes Bill se incorporó, arrastrando los pies cuando William le dejó en el baño de su habitación para que se aseara. Cuando entró a la ducha pudo escuchar el ruido que hacía el otro al remover las gavetas de ropa, seguramente buscándole algo decente que pudiera usar para quedarse en casa a hacer-lo-que-sea.

Cuando se despejó de la ropa interior se vio en ese enorme espejo de pared que tenía en su baño, descubrió las marcas sonrosadas de besos sobre su piel pálida, cubriendo alguno de los moretones que tenía antes. De inmediato pensó en William, aspiró profundamente.

Después decidió mejor tomar una ducha en lugar de usar la tina que tenía su baño. No le quedaban ganas de remojarse en la bañera. Antes de terminar escuchó la puerta ser abierta, no se inmutó cuando la voz casi gemela de William le llamó.

–Mira, encontré unos cachondos interiores color negro –Se río, mostrándolos en dirección a donde se encontraba la ducha.

Las puertas cerradas eran transparentes, permitiéndole al rubio que se duchaba ver lo que el otro le enseñaba si quería girar la mirada, pero este solamente continuaba duchándose como si no le hubiera escuchado.

–Pensé en que te quedarían súper coquetos. Mira, esta camisa me gustó, y los pantalones –Añadió –Son negros ¿Te gustan? La camisa es muy suave, además tiene un azul muy bonito

El rubio se giró a verlo, cerrando el paso de agua antes de abrir la puerta: un ambiente vaporoso le esponjó los cabellos al rubio que esperaba afuera. Bill tomó en sus manos una esponjosa toalla blanca con la que se envolvió la cintura, tomando después una más pequeña para secarse los cabellos. Todo esto mirando a su invitado.

–Úsalo tú entonces. Me quedaré aquí. Apreciaría mucho más tener ropa cómoda con la cual moverme. –Contestó.

William lo observó, imprimiendo una notita de gracia en su voz cuando dijo.

–¿Estás seguro de eso? –Sus cejas se movieron hasta formar arcos –Este conjunto es muy bonito, alguien me verá por la calle e intentará seducirme –Aseguró, viendo de forma agraciada al otro –no creo poseer la fuerza de voluntad para negarme…

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo Cipher sonrió de forma socarrona, esta vez una sonrisa de verdad cuando dejó la toalla con la que se secaba los cabellos a un lado. Las manos posadas sobre sus caderas cubiertas por el esponjoso material.

–Sí, claro, claro –Asintió, fingiendo darle la razón. –Aceptarás porque es muy obvio que eso de besarte con alguien demasiado parecido a ti no es lo tuyo –Le señaló, imprimiendo burla en su tono.

William alzó ambas cejas, viéndolo con un gesto burlón.

–Es evidente…a menos…. –Cuando dijo eso ya estaba cerca de él, sin prenda de ropa en manos. Abrazó juguetonamente las caderas del otro Cipher –que tenga algo ahora…

El rubio soltó una risa antes de apartarlo, llevándose consigo la ropa interior negra que le dejara sobre una de las repisas de madera pulida que tenía.

–No seas torpe. –Sonrió, colocándose los interiores, que a decir verdad, eran como el otro los había descrito, pero también muy suaves.

–¿Ni siquiera un besito? –Preguntó en son juguetón, haciendo un puchero.

Lo cierto es que le gustaba ver al otro Cipher sonreír de forma más sincera, verlo poner los ojos en blanco o sentir que le empujaba el rostro para apartarlo cuando pegaba su mejilla a su abdomen o a su espalda, como en ese momento que le abrazaba desde atrás.

–Cielos, no. Tú eres imposible. Sabía que eras tan perverso como yo…pero no voy a culparte –Dio un largo suspiro dramático –después de todo, una vez que alguien besa mis labios es imposible que no se quede con ganas de más

A William eso le pareció definitivamente un gran indicio de que su humor mejoraba, por eso se tomó la libertad de sacar la punta de la lengua y con ella dar un lametón húmedo y tibio a su nuca perlada de pequeñas gotitas de agua que escapaban de vez en cuando de su cabello.

Dando un pequeño salto el otro lo volteó a ver, estrechando los ojos mientras lo analizaba.

–¿Qué pasó? –Le preguntó, haciéndose el inocente.

–Pensé que bromeabas –Contestó después de unos segundos el otro.

Los brazos desnudos en torno a su torso se apretaron apenas un poco más. En ese momento Cipher fue consciente de que William continuaba estando solo en ropa interior. La piel de ambos era suave y tibia. La mañana demasiado fresca les erizó la piel a ambos cuando el vapor de la ducha no fue suficiente para mantenerles cálidos.

–Sí me gusta jugar…pero yo más bien pensaba en que…te podría poner de buen humor y…bueno eso definitivamente me pondría muy contento a mí –Dijo con un tonito pícaro.

Cipher desvió la mirada, pudiendo ver por el espejo al otro parado detrás de él, con sus labios a unos centímetros de su cuello. Puso los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos.

–Will…eso arruinaría el motivo de mi baño –Se quejó, sintiendo desgraciadamente la piel muy tibia y un cosquilleo recorriéndole la columna.

Con cuidado el otro le soltó, obligándolo a sentarse sobre el borde de la bañera, el enorme espejo que cubría toda la pared quedaba detrás de ellos. Una sonrisa grande se le dibujó en los labios pálidos cuando negó.

–Claro que no, hombre, tú déjamelo –Sus manos tibias le recorrieron los hombros suavemente en un masaje casi fantasma.

Los ojos desiguales del rubio se entrecerraron, mirándolo con desconfianza cuando se arrodilló en el piso y besó su abdomen plano de una forma inocentona y dulce. Claro que no confiaba en esas maneras amistosas, que si bien le habían ayudado profundamente el día anterior y que sintió tan reales hoy le parecían un poco actuadas.

–Will…hablo en serio –Dijo, pero mientras hablaba sus manos se colocaron en el borde de la bañera, miraba hacia abajo, observando el rostro pícaro del otro.

Ahí estaba su mirada pervertida. Era más que obvio que no porque la noche pasada le hubiera besado amablemente era parte de él ser así.

Quizás sí que él mismo era alguien muy retorcido si comenzaba a ponerle la idea de ver un rostro tan similar al suyo hundido entre sus piernas, como estaba en esos momentos el otro: sus manos separándole las rodillas en un movimiento lento, insinuante. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dando un bufido.

–Maldita sea. Está bien, joder, eres un estúpido provocador de mierda –Se quejó, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido –pero tú ganas

William casi podía saltar de la alegría. Aunque podía ver los ojos embravecidos el otro así que decidió pensar que aunque también quería prefería fingir que era por su casi nula insistencia y ganar se sentía tan bien que no le echó en cara que técnicamente no se consideraba victoria si los dos estaban dispuestos, pero en fin, eso no importó cuando se inclinó a besar su miembro ligeramente endurecido aún por encima de la ropa interior negra.

Se sentía demasiado bien poder estar así con Bill, casi podía decir que ambos habían tenido la idea de eso justo al despertar y verse otra vez.

Su aliento tibio chocó contra el bultito en dentro de la ropa interior mientras sus labios acariciaban la suave tela. A decir verdad había pensado en hacer eso desde que los tocó con las yemas desnudas de sus dedos. De inmediato comenzó a imaginar cómo sería deslizar sus labios por esa tela y ¿Qué mejor modo de descubrirlo que aquel?

Podía escuchar unos suspiros suavecitos provenientes del otro y sentir unos dedos delgados y finos entrometiéndose en su cabello, dando suaves jalones que no le molestaban en lo absoluto. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos supieron que ahí iba a existir una pelea por ver quién tenía el control de esa inusual situación.

William le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña que fue borrada cuando las caderas del otro se levantaron ligeramente, golpeteando con su endurecida erección su mentón. Bill se mordía los labios, conteniendo un suspiro cuando lo hizo.

La sola visión le pareció demasiado tentadora el otro, que no tardó en sujetarle las caderas cuando recargó su mentón sobre ese bultito cada vez más caliente: su mentón frotaba ligeramente la zona, observando cómo el rostro del otro se ponía de un tono rojizo mucho más saludable que ese evidente pálido.

Pensó entonces cuan sonrojado tendría él también el rostro y no le dio importancia.

Sabía que la noche anterior se había negado a sacarse los interiores de encima cuando le persuadió de hacer algo juntos pero en esos momentos no preguntó cuando le cerró las piernas y deslizó por ellas los interiores negros, levantándole las caderas apenas lo suficiente, dejándolos caer hasta sus tobillos, el otro tampoco replicó. Viendo aquello William le separó de nuevo las piernas, dejando la ropa interior enredándose al final de uno de sus pies.

Luego observó algo que le gustó mucho. Bill tenía la más bonita de las erecciones entre sus piernas: era firme, del tamaño perfecto, con vello tan rubio que era casi transparente, y lo mejor, tan sonrojada que parecía como si estuviera avergonzada de estar endurecida. Casi se relamió cuando la observó erguida para él. Se imaginó que estaba completamente ruborizado pues un calor intenso trepó desde su pecho hasta sus orejas.

La boca se le llenó de saliva. Viendo esto el otro se burló de él, viéndolo desde arriba.

William le besó una rodilla primero, haciendo caso omiso a su burla (ya vería aquel quien se burlaba de quien cuando terminara) y luego con la punta de su lengua acarició la punta de esa erección tan rosadita ganándose un suspiro tibio del otro.

Cuando envolvió el falo con su mano escuchó un siseo pequeño de parte de Bill y supo que ya iba ganando él. Todo mejoró cuando abrió la boca, atrapando entre sus labios la punta de esa maravillosa erección porque en ese instante juró escuchar un pequeño jadeo. Sin embargo cuando levantó la vista para ver al otro descubrió que no retiraba sus penetrantes ojos de él, mirándolo con un toque perverso que le estremeció positivamente.

De una sola vez tragó aquel miembro húmedo, saboreando un tinte un poco salado y algo diferente…algo que era el sabor personal del rubio. Sonriendo perversamente para sus adentros succionó fuertemente, sin dejar al otro reponerse de la sensación de calor envolviéndole. Todo esto mirando fijamente sus reacciones.

–¡Nhn! –Fue más o menos lo que salió de los labios de Cipher cuando enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos, tirano de ellos con fuerza.

La cabeza de William no perdió ocasión de comenzar a moverse de arriba abajo en un son lento mientras succionaba un poco más rápido.

–Oye –Jadeó suavemente el rubio –N-no entiendo por qué la prisa…. –Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, al igual que su voz.

El otro cerró los ojos, concentrándose en hacer un buen trabajo mientras gemía quedito contra aquel miembro erecto, disfrutaba quizás de más los jalones de cabello que le estaba dando el otro. Tal vez era un poco masoquista pero aquello estaba gustándole y no iba a quejarse.

Bill puso los ojos fijos sobre esos labios rodeándole, eran pálidos (ahora rojizos) cerrados entorno a él en forma de una "o" maravillosa. Ejercían una presión que causaba estremecimientos….

 _A diferencia de ti yo sí tengo hambre._

Logró escuchar en su cabeza antes de abrir los ojos ampliamente. Buscó con la mirada a William, preguntándole de forma muda si ese había sido él hablándole, ganando como respuesta una succión fuerte. Frunció el ceño con reproche tras haber gruñido de placer. La respuesta a eso fue una risita socarrona.

 _Imbécil_

Probó a decir como recordaba que lo hacía cuando podía hacerlo. A juzgar por la mirada quejumbrosa del otro lo logró. No se preguntó cómo o por qué, lo único que supo es que eso era emocionante y que iba a aprovecharlo mientras pudiera.

La cabeza del otro continuó moviéndose, y él viendo cada acción que realizaba con una morbosa ansiedad. Sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido largo cuando sintió cómo su miembro pulsaba dentro de esa boca calientita.

William levantó los ojos, diluidos en una lujuria pasional.

 _Oh, joder, deberías verte ahora mismo…_

Cipher se estremeció, enterrando con fuerza los dedos en los cabellos del otro. Sus piernas se movían por voluntad propia, apretándose inconscientemente mientras William trataba de mantenerlas separadas para él.

La babeante punta humedecía el paladar del otro Cipher de un líquido mucho más viscoso y tibio, al sentir eso presionó su lengua hacia arriba, empujando el miembro erecto contra la parte de arriba de su boca. Bill gimió, empujándole la cabeza hacia abajo en un intento de entrar más profundo.

 _Engreído idiota_

Le respondió cuando pudo, mordiéndose los labios mientras sus caderas cobraban vida, empujándose en un vaivén hipnótico, de adelante hacia atrás.

–Mmm –Gimió con fuerza Will.

Las vibraciones que conllevó aquel gemido causaron un estremecimiento furioso en el cuerpo del otro, que apretó los ojos, formando puños cerrados con fuerza sobre su cabeza, tirándole de los cabellos en el proceso.

Los ojos desiguales del otro Cipher no se despegaban de su rostro pintado de placer, de esos labios que enrojecían con fuerza cuando los apretaba con sus dientes blancos y los hombros temblorosos.

 _Maldición. Levanta la mirada y mírate…. Te ves tan caliente…pervertido._

Bill levantó la mirada para ver su reflejo en el espejo gigante de la pared. Lo hizo no porque Will se lo pidiera, sino porque él tenía razón y sí que era algo pervertido: lo que vio le hizo apretar la cabeza del otro contra su miembro, empujándose hacia él mientras soltaba un gruñido placentero. Su boca ligeramente abierta en un gemido mudo que dejaba salir jadeos entrecortados.

Era él en ese reflejo, él moviéndose contra la boca del otro, empujándose, con el rostro sonrosado y los labios rojos como la sangre por haberlos estado lastimando entre sus dientes, con los dedos tirando dolorosamente de los cabellos del otro, con las piernas separadas, los dedos de sus pies apretados, el cuerpo sufriendo espasmos placenteros.

 _Eres tan obsceno._

Volvió a decir William.

 _Apuesto a que gemirías tu propio nombre para cumplir una de esas fantasías retorcidas que tienes._

Cipher sí gimió en esa ocasión, separando solo un poco más las piernas, intercalando miradas entre su reflejo y el rostro de William, bastante inseguro de a dónde debería mirar. No sabía que le gustaba que le echaran en cara lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser, casi quiso añadir eso a una lista mental que estaba creando. "Cosas que me gustan en la cama" se llamaba.

 _Y supongo que el de la idea no fuiste tú –Se quejó._

–Mhn –Gemía Will contra su miembro.

 _Yo no dije que yo no era un pervertido…_

 _Yo tampoco dije eso_

Un largo gemido brotó de la boca del rubio.

– _Ohhh_ –Gimió mientras se estremecía. Sus dientes apretaban la punta de su lengua tratando de contener esos gemidos que brotaban desde su garganta.

Su espalda inclinada hacia adelante y sus manos empujando la cabeza de William contra él.

 _Vamos, sabes que quieres gemir para mí._

Separó sus labios, jadeando de forma entrecortada. Estaba seguro de que estaba haciéndole daño a William mientras enterraba sus dedos en su cabello rubio.

 _Jódete._

 _Te encantaría joderme ¿Verdad?_

Un largo gruñido brotó de su boca semi-abierta, pronto fue consiente de un sabor metálico inundándole la boca, cayó en cuenta de que posiblemente era sangre por estarse mordiendo con fuerza los labios pero no le dio más vueltas a ese asunto.

 _Gime._

Sus dientes chocaron con fuerza entre sí cuando apretó la mandíbula, todavía sintiendo ese vaivén que causaba el otro con su boca.

– _Ahh mierda-mierda-mierda_ –Gimió en voz alta cuando una mano tibia se movió hasta acunar suavemente sus testículos.

 _Eso quiero escuchar._

 _Cállate idiota._

 _Yo no he dicho nada…_

Los movimientos se volvieron un poco más lentos, causándole al rubio un gruñido disconforme.

 _Te daré lo que quieres si gimes para mí._

 _Eres un bastardo cruel._

 _A veces._

Apretando fuertemente los ojos separó los labios, no creyendo que iba de verdad a hacer eso pero sin ganas de detenerse.

– _Ahh, ahh_ –Gimió como en un jadeo.

Bastante contento por esto William reanudó sus actividades, moviendo con fuerza su cabeza mientras el otro descubría un nuevo dato para su lista: le gustaba escucharse gemir. No entendía porque se quedaba callado si soltaba gemidos tan excitantes.

– _Ohh, así… ¡así-así! –_ Gruñó, apretando inconscientemente las piernas.

Cuando levantó la cabeza hacia el espejo no pudo creer en el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo: él parecía una visión completamente obscena gimiendo casi a gritos, con William moviéndose ávidamente entre sus piernas y él empujando sus caderas, completamente sonrojado al punto de lo inusual, incapaz de callarse, casi babeando de placer….

Gruñó de forma violenta al ver cómo de sus labios resbalaban pequeñas gotitas de sangre por haberse hecho daño anteriormente….

Con eso y un fuerte _Ahh, ¡Mierda-sí!_ el rubio se quedó quieto, empujando las caderas hacia el otro, quedándose ahí, completamente inmóvil durante unos segundos mientras sentía los suaves movimientos de lengua que tenía Will.

 _¡Que rico!_

Cipher se cubrió el rostro, tratando de aminorar el sonrojo que conllevaba practicar ese tipo de actividades. Su pecho subiendo y bajando por los pequeños jadeos. El cuerpo entero se le estremecía en espasmos casi violentos.

Cuando los labios de William se separaron de él le sonrió completamente, con las comisuras manchadas de líquido caliente que se deslizaba lentamente en dirección a su mentón, sin embargo, la lengua traviesa de este impidió que escapara una sola gota.

–¡Me gustó hacer eso! –Murmuró con la voz rasposa, sus manos abrazándole por la cadera.

Bill se quitó las manos del rostro, sonriendo de lado al verlo.

–Genial, ahora te quedarás sin voz un rato –Se burló al escuchar su voz baja y áspera.

William se levantó de entre sus piernas, restando importancia.

–Volverá a ser normal antes de salir.

Le sujetó de las muñecas para ponerlo de pie, viéndole temblar antes de mantenerse bien en pie, cosa que le hizo dar una risilla. Ambos volvieron a la habitación cuando Cipher notó el insinuante bulto entre las piernas del otro, alegando que se haría cargo en un sitio más cómodo, sin embargo al salir terminaron encontrando a Pyronica sentada en la cama con una expresión pasmada que en otra circunstancia les habría causado gracia….

.

.

.

Dipper bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo cuando llegó al piso de abajo y al entrar a la cocina encontró a su hermana desayunando junto a sus tíos. Tomó asiento, viendo su plato de panqueques esperando por él.

Hace tiempo que no presenciaba una escena tan hogareña, tanto así que le pareció un poco perturbador para la delicada línea que separaba su paz de una tormenta sentimental.

Se percató de que Stanford lo miraba con una ceja enarcada, analizándolo. Él lo miró unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada a su desayuno, su tío Stanley también le estaba mirando de forma peculiar. No fue sino hasta que Mabel habló que supo lo que pasaba.

–¿Eso en tu cuello son chupones? –Un dedo acusador lo señaló.

Extrañado, el mellizo se giró a verse el cuello, cayendo en cuenta de que, vamos, eso era imposible. Luego se sacó de uno de los bolsillos de los desgastados jeans su móvil, cuando se reflejó en la pantalla pudo distinguir unas suaves marquitas que estaban apretadas en forma de besos casi redonditos y no medias lunas. Frunció las cejas, tratando de recordar de dónde podrían haber salido.

–No…no tengo idea de qué es eso –Levantó ambas cejas –parecen… _eso_ , pero no lo son porque yo no…. –Trató de explicar antes de ser interrumpido.

–¿Te los hizo Bill en su cita? –Preguntó directo y crudo el científico, señalando con uno de sus dedos y las cejas levantadas. Su tono era curioso.

Lejos de que eso hiciera enrojecer al castaño le hizo fruncir el ceño. Lo pensó unos momentos pero no tenía sentido, solo se habían acercado un poco y se habían dicho muchas cosas…pero sus labios no se habían ni siquiera tocado.

–No era una cita –Contestó.

–Bueno, eso no fue lo que yo escuché –Pinchó de nuevo el adulto.

La melliza frunció los labios en una mueca desagradable. Stanley rodó los ojos, comiendo su desayuno en bocados grandes.

–¿Tuviste una cita con Bill y no me lo dijiste? ¡¿De verdad?! –Preguntó, incrédula.

El castaño rodó los ojos en exaspero antes de picotear su comida. Todo eso estaba tomando un rumbo grandioso…sarcasmo aparte.

–No estamos hablando de Bill, Mabel –Se quejó.

–A mí me parece recordar que dijiste que no me mentirías ni me esconderías cosas de nuevo….

Aquello fue el colmo. Todo lo que parecía prometer una bonita mañana se fue cuesta abajo con eso, Dipper de verdad trató de no molestarse ni sentirse ofendido cuando frunció el ceño y dejó a un lado el tenedor con el que revolvía sus panqueques.

–¿Yo soy el deshonesto ahora? –Preguntó, señalándose.

Stanford y Stanley intercambiaban miradas entre sí, masticando lentamente los bocados de su desayuno. Aquel escenario no tenía buena pinta para cuando Mabel se puso de pie.

–No veo a nadie más mintiendo acerca de no volver a guardar secretos –Dijo ella.

Dipper golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos cuando se levantó.

–¡No! ¡Basta de esto! –Medio gritó.

Stanley vio esto como la oportunidad perfecta para intervenir, levantándose con ese gesto sereno que podía poner en ese tipo de ocasiones, internamente bastante sorprendido por el desplante de su sobrino.

–Cálmense, estoy seguro de que hay una forma diplomática de resolver esto –Opinó.

–¡No quiero diplomacia! –Se quejó el mellizo –¿Quieren saber lo que pienso? ¡Pienso que no soy el único que guarda secretos aquí! –Renegó.

Luego se volvió a ver a todos. Stanley se escurrió en su asiento tratando de esconderse.

–Que mal –Murmuró.

–Yo solo veo a una familia llena de personas mentirosas –Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

–¡No nunca…! –Se quejó la melliza antes de ser interrumpida.

–¡Deja de mentirme! –Gritó fuerte, causando un sobresalto sobre su hermana y sobre los otros presentes –¿Pensaste que no lo iba a averiguar? ¡¿Alguno de ustedes creyó que no lo sabría?! –Los espectadores se giraron a verse con expresiones atónitas. –Pues sí, lo sé. Sé que todos ustedes me mintieron. Sé lo que pasó el año anterior ¡Se todo! ¡Weirmageddon, lo de Wendy, lo de…lo de Bill!

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre él. Mabel palideció cuando enfocó la mirada furiosa de su mellizo.

–Todos ustedes lo sabían y ninguno me dijo nada ¡Nada! –Se quejó en medio de un grito. –Incluso se organizaron para crear una enorme mentira para ocultármelo…

Stanford se tocó la nuca, abochornado por esto.

–Yo les dije que te dijéramos –Replicó Stanley, adelantándose un paso hacia él.

Dipper movió los ojos hacia él, dándole una mirada seria antes de ver de nuevo a su hermana y a su ídolo de la infancia.

–En realidad no…solo te quejabas todo el tiempo de su amnesia. –Refutó el genio.

–¡No tenía amnesia! Me obligaron a olvidar ¡Eran mis recuerdos! ¡Mi vida! ¡Tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que pasaba! –Añadió.

Stanford asintió lentamente. Mabel se removió en su sitio, frunciendo las cejas.

–Tú no entiendes eso. Era lo mejor para ti…

–¡Ya deja de decidir qué es lo mejor para mí! ¡Ya basta de todo esto! ¡Primero con esas estúpidas sitas y ahora con lo que debo recordar y lo que no! –Gritó, molesto –tú no sabes lo que es mejor para mí. ¡Yo en primer lugar no sé porque escondía mi noviazgo con ese idiota de ti!

El genio se adelantó, rodeando la mesa, hasta quedar parado entre el castaño y su hermana, al otro lado de la cabecera de la mesa.

–Chicos, esto puede solucionarse de otra forma –Sonaba preocupado por la mirada fija que se daban sus sobrinos. –No tenemos por qué alzar la voz, alguno terminará diciendo algo de lo que se arrepentirá después.

Mabel negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto para que se apartara.

–No, no, déjalo seguir –Sus ojos se entrecerraron viendo a su hermano.

–Espera, creo recordar tu egoísmo porque Bill decidió que yo le gustaba mucho más que tú. –Espetó aún tras escuchar el jadeo colectivo que ocasionó su afirmación –así es, recuerdo perfectamente que a ti te gustaba él pero solamente estabas encaprichada, haces siempre lo mismo ¡Siempre! A mí realmente me gustaba Bill, por eso salimos juntos a tus espaldas –Añadió con tono firme.

Stanley intercalaba miradas con uno y con otro, no decidido a seguir comiendo o no por miedo a atragantarse de la impresión por las fuertes revelaciones que estaban teniendo sus sobrinos. Stanford no podía evitar abrir ampliamente los ojos, no creyendo que Cipher hubiera logrado conquistar a ambos Pines menores con nada más que una buena apariencia, unos grandiosos modales y su toque lunático.

–¡Tú no acabas de decir eso! –Las manos de Mabel se apoyaron sobre la mesa.

El mellizo frunció las cejas, viéndola fijamente cuando mencionó.

–Lo hice, y tengo razón. ¿Pensaste en que a mí me gustaba él? ¡No! En ningún momento te detuviste a pensar que si yo pasaba todo el día con él era por algo…

–¡Pues no es muy normal que digamos! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡No me importa nada! ¡Quédatelo, anda! ¡No le importaste y te dejó a un lado! –Soltó, cruzándose de brazos, bastante ofuscada.

Stanford abrió los ojos lo más que podía, completamente anonadado.

Mabel enrojecía de vergüenza, evitando ver a su mellizo.

–Eso no es cierto, Bill quiere mucho a Dipper…. –Soltó en defensa de su compañero triangular.

Vamos, él no había estado tolerando casi a diario a Bill durante un año, soportando sus explosiones emocionales, sus extrañas maneras y esos gestos confundidos que ponía cada vez que no entendía algo acerca de los humanos para que todo su esfuerzo se fuera al carajo por confusiones adolescentes. Hombre, que el demonio del sueño había estado más de una vez al borde de tirarse de los cabellos pensando en su sobrino.

El menor entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que su pecho ardía cuando apretó fuertemente los puños. Aquel había sido un golpe demasiado bajo y aunque probablemente Mabel estaba hablando solamente con el enojo que sentía y no con el corazón eso le dolió.

–Bill solo está confundido –Dijo en un titubeo.

–Bill jugó contigo y yo solo quise protegerte de eso ¡¿No lo entiendes?! –Gruñó la mayor.

El castaño frunció el entrecejo. Quería entender su punto pero sencillamente no tenía sentido para él. Creía que podía hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas. Ahora, con seguridad, podía decir que tanto Cipher como él habían cometido metidas de pata, que ambos eran estúpidos pero que aun así ambos se querían. La verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder con ellos pero podía asegurar que no aceptaba que otras personas se expresaran tan mal de _lo que tuvo_ con Bill porque por más corto y con baches que fuera había sido muy bello.

–No jugó conmigo –Reprochó, desviando la mirada. No quería ver el rostro molesto de su melliza cuando tuviera que salir en defensa de Cipher. –Por más extraño que suene él me quiere…a su estúpido, enfermo y retorcido modo –Continuó, formando en sus ojos medias lunas por el gesto incómodo y a la vez divertido que tenía al recordar ese extraño obsequio que se hicieron en el pasado.

Es que, cielos. Una ardilla de tres ojos no era muy normal que digamos.

Stanford escuchaba todo atentamente, casi sujetando su corazón en un puño. Ya quería ver que esos dos dejaran de llegar a él llorando por un consejo para tratar de superar al otro cuando lo único que necesitaban era habar largo y tendido; perdonarse, quererse de nuevo, darse varios besos, (sí, de esos que a él le despertaban traumas) y no separarse de nuevo por malentendidos entre especies. Ese parecía ser _el_ momento, la epifanía reveladora que tanto necesitaba su sobrino.

–Él no parece alguien sensato y mucho menos racional. Está desequilibrado y es tonto…pero yo…lo conocí así –Se encogió de hombros –tú no lo crees y no lo aprecias porque no estás… _enamorada_ –Continuó bajo la mirada atenta de su hermana y tíos. –Yo lo estoy…yo…yo _lo quiero_ –Aquella última afirmación pareció sorprenderle incluso a él mismo.

Apretó los brazos que estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, luego negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

–Y estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí –Bufó antes de adelantarse un par de pasos a la salida de la cocina –no hemos terminado, Mabel. –Le aclaró antes de salir.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo juntaba todo el valor que poseía, reuniéndolo todo por la fuerza de su determinación. Al avanzar se rascaba distraídamente el cuello, ignorando las inquietantes marcas que tenía ahí.

El corazón le latía fuertemente, en la boca del estómago sentía un nudo apretándose con fuerza pero en su alma había esperanza, una que sentía haber perdido hace un año.

Al ponerse a pensar se percataba constantemente de algo que les había faltado siempre a ambos: comunicación. Porque sí, ambos se guardaban secretos, se ocultaban cosas, se mentían, se engañaban creyendo que así ayudarían al otro y todo aquello desembocó en un trágico final para ellos. No estaba dispuesto, no otra vez, ahora solo quería sincerarse y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

–¿Ya podemos celebrar esto? –Preguntó Stanley, recuperando su postura relajada.

–¡Stanley! ¡Tu sobrino acaba de llamarnos mentirosos a todos! –Se quejó el genio, dándole una mirada airada.

El mayor agitó su mano restando importancia.

–Bha…patrañas. Al menos ya dejará de decir esas cosas de " _Oh, cielos, cómo extraño a Bill, tal vez debería perdonarlo" "Mi vida es tan triste y cruel"_ cuando piensa que no podemos escucharlo, o a saber qué babosadas más. –Suspiró.

Lo cierto era que se sentía secretamente más aliviado de poder decir que su sobrino ya no iba a tener esa mirada perdida y que iba a comenzar a comer más que unos bocados de un desayuno que dejaba enfriar por perderse en sus revoltosos pensamientos.

Stanford se palmeó la frente en un golpe. Detrás de su palma comenzó a reír de forma quedita, realmente sintiéndose más tranquilo de saber que había esperanza para ese par de cabezas huecas.

Mabel no estaba del todo contenta con su mellizo, pero decidió quedarse con eso de que continuarían con su _dialogo_ o mejor dicho, discusión, más tarde.

Toda la familia sabía que Dipper iba a regresar para reanudar sus quejas más tarde, pero por el momento todos tenían un respiro de esos reproches, disgustos y acusaciones.

.

.

Tengo unos planes demasiado torcidos dentro de mi cabecita loca, solo díganme si quieren que los comparta porque de verdad creo que estamos llegando al clímax de esta historia. Ya me muero de ganas por concluir el fic a pesar de que al terminar con la primera parte casi se me derrite mi corazoncito por tener que despedirlo.


End file.
